Mark of Their Crime
by SteamChesh
Summary: Follow the noble Elanda Cousland as she deals with rage, her nefarious group of friends, their various antics, the Blight, the possibility of civil war, and matters of the heart. The Blight consumes all, but in darkness there is but a ray of light; she has but to find it.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**A/N: I know this is a bit unorthodox, to have an author's note at the beginning, but I just wanted to thank Winterborne as well as another good friend of mine (you know who you are ;) ) For giving me the courage to post this on . Don't be shy about leaving comments or sending me PMS! I don't bite!**

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

_Violently were they cast down,_

_For no mortal may walk bodily_

_In the realm of dreams,_

_Bearing the mark of their Crime:_

_Bodies so maimed_

_And distorted that none should see them_

_And know them for men. _

_\- Threnodies 8:7_

She smiled as she woke up, Ares, pouncing on her, making her laugh. She knew today was important. She felt today was going to be glorious. Be swept off her feet? Maybe go out with the hunting party? She had waited for ages to go. Maybe, just maybe, and Elanda Cousland felt that this was a long shot, she may go to fight the Darkspawn with her brother and father. She was a capable warrior now. She had years and years of training. Ever since she could walk she remembered a sword, wooden at first, in her hands.

Her mother hated it, of course. But could deny her husband nothing. He took the time to train Fergus, but his son ended up being better at wielding a two handed weapon better than Bryce's sword and shield. But when his beloved pup naturally moved with it, he was ecstatic.

When her mother began teaching her the finer arts, Elanda groaned. She was better in physical combat than what her mother called The Great Game. Maker, how it was not like a fun game at all! However, there was ONE good side to her mother teaching the 'softer' arts.

Elanda loved to dance. She loved how gracefully she could move with one step. As if it was so simple!

Her mother was delighted.

So when her mother approached her with a smile and told her that Lady Landra had been invited to the salon, Elanda was unsure if she even wanted to go. Not that she would have a choice in the matter.

"There will be dancing!" She pleaded, "And you love to dance." Her mother had pointed out.

"I love dancing because it helps with my form." Elanda pointed out, "In combat, form is key to survival." Dancing was very fun, but when Elanda found the extra bonuses, she was so ecstatic. Her mother, was of course... Not so happy.

"You just love being our shield maiden, don't you my darling?"

Elanda could only smile and her mother relented. Her daughter had the charm that could take lands from Orlesians and have them thank her for doing so.

* * *

She donned on her gear and after a moment of vanity, fixing up her red hair, color the color of roses, to stay out of her eyes, the color of a cloudy sky, she was on her way to the training grounds. Ares, satisfied that his owner was up and about trotted off elsewhere.

"Nothing like starting the day with training." Ser Gilmore approached her with a smile.

"Better than starting the day with Nan screaming at me." Elanda chuckled.

"The day is still young." He mused.

Elanda let out a nice hearty laugh. Everyone in this castle was just... So nice. Sure they had their moments, but she had to admit, that this was the best place in the world.

Ser Gilmore excused himself and Elanda found herself wacking away at a dummy. Perfecting her form, training her muscles. She wished she could only spar with a knight to see how her form truly was. But it seemed when she asked, the found themselves too busy. She got slightly irritated with the lot of them, but when Ser Gilmore told them that they didn't want their pride to be wounded, she nearly beamed with pride. They were scared of losing!

What Ser Gilmore failed to mention though, was that the Teyrn made them, all of them promise, swear to not spar with her. Which they obeyed without pause.

A servant man, Renald, Elanda remembered, ran up to her and huffed, he had been running for a while it seemed. When he tried to speak, Elanda put up her hand.

"Catch your breath good man." She smiled, "I'm sure the message isn't important enough to keel over for."

He couldn't help but laugh as he caught his breath, "Your father wanted you to meet him in the hall." He said after a moment.

Elanda put her hand on his shoulder after putting her shield on her back and sword in the sheath, "See? I told you it could wait." She winked, "Now go get yourself some water." She motioned towards the kitchen and walked towards the hall.

She saw Howe and her father speaking. "Oh, there you are, pup." Pup, she loved it when he called her that, it was her nickname, her special nickname. It made her smile every time, "Howe, you remember my daughter don't you?"

"How is your family?" Elanda smiled.

"I left them back in Amaranthine, though I shall give them your wishes." He smiled, "Though maybe next time I shall bring Thomas with me."

His tone all but screamed 'arranged marriage'. Something she didn't want. Ever. At all. The end.

She saw the love that Fergus had for Oriana. She saw the love that her mother and father had. She wanted that. She didn't want to be married to someone she despised and Maker forbid had to have children with. She wanted a love that would last for years and years and years. But her mother said that their girl was picky. But because Elanda was her father's pup, she opened up to him and he cheered her on. For doing what she wanted.

Sticking up for what she believed in.

"I have no interest in arranged marriage." She smiled, though attempting to keep her tone civil.

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my girl anything these days." His tone was teasing, he stood behind his little pup.

"Maybe because you trained her for a warrior... It's peculiar."

That's when Bryce delivered the blow of Elanda having to stay back and in her eyes, keep his seat warm in the castle. She was insulted, hurt. But her father, in this instance wouldn't relent. He didn't want to face his wife's wrath. Even when Elanda said she would make her mother see the light, he shook his head. She had to stay here. Protect the people, during his absence. After another moment of arguing she relented.

That's when Duncan was introduced. A Grey Warden! She was humbled. In awe. Grey Wardens were heroes. Legends! She was almost giddy. Warriors of the purest kind. Oh how she wanted to shake his hand and tell him it was an honor. A bow would have to do.

Was she getting recruited? Her mental self crossed her fingers, but when her father mentioned Ser Gilmore, her heart sank. Nearly into the Void. Duncan however both mentioned Ser Gilmore and her.

That's when her father stepped in. "This may be a Blight, but this is also my daughter we're talking about. Unless you're planning to invoke the Right of Conscription...?"

Duncan shook his head, there was no need in this instance. Ser Gilmore was a good enough recruit and Duncan had been hearing his progress for some time now. Though, it made Elanda wonder what the Right of Conscription actually DID. No matter. She would find out.

Apparently now, however wasn't the time. As she was sent off to find her brother and take the bolster of their forces to Ostagar where their father and Howe would meet them later. Howe's men were running late. And Bryce was content to wait for them.

With heavy footsteps and a heavier heart she grumbled out of the hall.

She turned the corner to only see Ser Gilmore, "There you are!"

Nan had apparently been screaming again. Ares had gotten into the larder... Again. And of course since her Mabari didn't listen to anyone except her (to her secret delight), she was to go get him before Nan 'quit'. Though everyone knew that Nan wasn't going to quit. Ever. Elanda had been convinced that her spirit would continue to serve the Cousland family. Her parents always brought out the best in people. And she strove to be exactly like them.

She and Ser Gilmore played their part in the rescuing of the larder. Rats had gotten in, and Ares was playing his part in protecting their castle of wild rodents.

Ser Gilmore had excused himself now that the crisis was averted and while going to find Fergus, convinced some guards that she would forgive them for playing cards this time, but they should attempt to be more watchful in the future. And then threw some of her silver in the pot with a rogue smile on her face, then left.

Then met up with her mother who was around Lady Landra, her Lady in Waiting Iona, and her son Dairren.

Which warranted more talks of arranged marriages.

She groaned. Maker's Breath, nobody except her father understood, did they?

She barely caught her mother's sarcastic stab, "But it was the softer arts that landed me a husband."

Elanda refused to get sucked into this conversation and their company bid themselves a good night as Lady Landra was tired and Dairren wanted to go visit the study.

And of course her father was right about one thing. Eleanor would not let her daughter follow her husband into war. Even when she mentioned that she could help them survive. Her mother still wouldn't have it.

Elanda was angry. She was about to storm off when her mother gently made her daughter look her in the face, hands on both of her cheeks, "I love you my darling girl, you know that, don't you?"

Elanda's fury was put out by the emotion in her mother's words. Elanda allowed herself to slightly smile and nod, "I love you too, mum."

When Elanda found Fergus she had to quell Oriana's fear, "My brother can't get killed by Darkspawn!" She was confident in her brother's ability. Even if he did go brazingly into battle without a shield.

A few more quips and jokes, Fergus was about to make his leave when their parents came in to wish him a safe return. Oriana said a little prayer and Fergus made a joke about how their mother would "Scold the Darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

Bryce and Elanda shared a small snicker before breaking up the party and said that tomorrow would be an exciting day, she needed her rest.

She retired... Only to have Howe betray their family in the middle of the night whilst everyone was sleeping.

* * *

She, Duncan and Ares had made it through the secret passage way. She wanted to be a Grey Warden, yes. But not like this! Not when she had the death of Ser Gilmore on her hands, not when her mother... Her father... She was so angry at her father for not allowing her to go with her brother. For not allowing her to go into battle with him. For not letting her stay and defend her parents... And now... They were gone.

Her mother's words, "My place is here at your father's side. To death and beyond." echoed in her mind. There was a tightness in her chest. Her parents were gone.

Ares gently whined, nudging his owner to trudge along. Elanda nodded and ran. She ignored the pain in her calves. She ignored the pain in her ribs. She didn't know what was making her run anymore. Pure will? Self-preservation? Anger?

She would kill Howe for this. She was thankful she wasn't the only Cousland left... Fergus had left the day before. She was thankful of that at least if nothing else.

She didn't think her body would be so grateful when Duncan suggested that they could stop for the night. She nearly collapsed in exhaustion. How long had they actually been running? She couldn't tell, but when she looked back all she could see was forest. Not even a faint light of the Cousland Castle.

Her home... Was gone.

She had nothing to return to.

Duncan saw her forlorn look on her face and only put a hand on her shoulder. He could give her no words of encouragement, so consolidation... Nothing.

Howe will pay for this. He will pay for what has done... She will bleed that bastard slowly if it gave her the satisfaction.

"You will need your strength. Ostagar is still a ways to travel." Duncan's voice yanked her out of her blood-lust.

She shook her head as if to get those thoughts out of her head and looked at Duncan in his eyes. He was her father figure now. She nodded silently.

When her mother had said, "You'll get your chance for excitement soon enough." Elanda had a feeling she didn't mean this.

Ares looked up at her as she sat down and was able to nudge her hand enough to where her hand was on top of his head.

"Yeah... I still have you, don't I boy?" She leaned her head against a tree and instantly fell asleep. Whether the adrenaline had finally worn off, or exhaustion finally hit, she wasn't able to tell.

But for the first time in a long time, she was thankful that she didn't dream.

When she woke up feeling this day was important... She did not mean this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ostagar

_"I love you my darling girl, you know that, don't you?" _

Elanda always thought it was strange when her mother said that to her. But she didn't realize that it meant that her mother knew something bad was going to happen.

Knew being a strong word... More of... Intuition.

She had felt it too. But she chalked it up to being nervous about her father and Fergus leaving for battle.

She rubbed her temples as they arrived at Ostagar. And Elanda was shocked when she saw King Cailan greet them. Golden armor and a big smile on his face he greeted Duncan with pride and then turned to her and greeted her in a similar fashion. He was proud to have the Grey Wardens at his side. Elanda didn't say it, but it was almost as if Cailan had put the Wardens on a pedestal. If Duncan thought that this was truly a Blight, then she had hoped that the King would take it more seriously.

But he took the news of Howe's treachery more seriously than Duncan's warning.

"I... Can scarcely believe it! How could he think he will he away with such treachery!? As soon as we are done here, I will turn my armies north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word." King Cailan proclaimed.

Elanda was humbled. She didn't think that he would do such a thing... For her especially. He had just met her! Was it because she was a Grey Warden recruit? Or was he sincere? The anger in his voice told her that it was the latter, but not really knowing the King that well... She couldn't say.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"I... I'm not eager to share the news." She admitted her eyes cast downwards.

He sympathized, and said that she would see Fergus once the battle was done.

"I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

Her blood boiled. She wanted to scream at him, 'What do you know of grief!? I lost my entire family to a madman and yet you stand here proclaiming you can do nothing!' She she knew that this was not the case. Cailan had a glint in his eyes that told her he would uphold his promise. She would not lash out at him in ruthless and causeless anger. He did not deserve her wrath.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as she bowed.

Cailan excused himself for his strategist Loghain would send out a search party if he wasn't in the man's tent soon.

However Elanda was fortunate enough that the King didn't know quite when to keep his mouth shut. She was able to glean some information from him.

Cailan didn't believe it was a true Blight. Elanda don't think anyone did. There was a glimmer of doubt in her mind as well, but she knew nothing of Blights. So she supported Duncan. If he believed it was a Blight, then she would treat it as such.

Cailan now confirmed what Elanda had thought: Cailan DID put the Wardens on a pedestal.

Not that they weren't valorous, they sacrificed themselves for the greater good, killing darkspawn, stopping Blights.

Elanda was iffy on the near worshiping aspect.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding off with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" He sighed, longingly, "But I suppose this will have to do."

With a final small bow he excused himself.

Even with the information that Cailan and his men had won a few battles against the darkspawn before, and no sign of an Archdemon, Duncan remained strong on the fact that it was indeed a Blight. And if he believed it, then she did too. The Blight needed to end before it began. The fact they had already consumed most of the Korcari Wilds was bad enough.

"Then I should join the Wardens as soon as possible, what do you need me to do?"

"when you're ready, speak to the other Grey Warden Alistair. He'll get you and the other recruits ready. Until then, feel free to explore the camp, but don't leave it."

With that Duncan and Ares trotted away.

Elanda crossed the bridge and walked into the camp. Where to start? Duncan hadn't exactly been specific on where Alistair was...

"Wander the camp it is then."

During her wandering of the camp she had met a few interesting characters before she had finally found Alistair, though they weren't all unpleasant.

She had met a mage, for example, Wynne from the Fereldan Circle of Magi. An older woman with white hair and tan robes. She couldn't help but be drawn in by her kind and wise stormy blue eyes. She seemed a wise grandmother.

Wynne picked up that Elanda was the recruit that Duncan had brought, and said she was but Elanda didn't say much else.

Wynne did provide Elanda with some extra information, the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade, for example. Elanda wasn't... A devout person to begin with, but when Wynne told her that the Maker cast the mages back to the mortal realm they were the first darkspawn, she was... Oddly un-surprised.

And despite not knowing any mages personally, she heard that mages were dangerous to the public and that's why they had to be put in the Circle, as if she believed that bullocks. She felt bad for them, truth be told, being taken as a child and raised in a singular tower all your life... Under the restriction of the Templars. She could barely stand being cooped up in the study for a few hours, much less years.

But she dispelled these thoughts. She only knew that Templars were people between Mages and the 'normal' people of Thedas. Wynne didn't seem dangerous, so why lock them up?

"Perhaps it is an allegory that teaches us that our own evil causes suffering."

Perhaps... Wynne held the same amount of devotion as Elanda? When Elanda gave her a quirk of the eyebrow the sagely mage offered a small smile, "It is a good enough reason for now."

Elanda agreed and began to walk away when she saw a man standing near a small tent, looking calm, but alert.

"Welcome young woman." He adressed her when she walked up to him. His tone was flat, it was hard to put her finger on where the emotion was exactly.

"I didn't think there would be so many mages, it' a refreshing experience." She smiled, "But who are you?"

That's when he said he was Tranquil. He said it so calmly it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something was very wrong here, wasn't it?

He told her of enchanting and how it benefits the Circle. And a powerful enchantment meant more power had to be used.

It sent shivers up her spine when he mentioned that it was "ironic" that because he couldn't access his former magic it allowed him to work with lyrium.

All with that calm flat tone.

"I... I don't mean to um..." She tried to hide her discomfort, but failed miserably, "offend. But your manner of speaking... It's not Fereldan is it?"

She expected a chuckle, a pang of hurt, something. But no. The Tranquil was perfectly calm. She was never going to play any sort of card games with him... Period.

"Let me put it to you this way, do you know why those with magical talent are feared?"

"I... No. Not entirely... The Chantry says it's sinful, but I refuse to believe that."

"Not sinful in and of itself. They claim it leads to sin. And there is basis for that argument."

She wondered how many times he had been asked this. How many times he had thought about it.

And she wasn't expecting the next piece of information that was thrown at her, Mages attract demons and spirits. They are possessed quite easily in fact and that's how abominations come into the world.

Oh Maker. She could use a stiff drink. Magic was dangerous, she wasn't exactly stupid. But... She had no idea they could be possessed. Suddenly it all clicked. Templars were not only the middle men for the 'normal' people and mages, but they also protected Mages from themselves.

It all stemmed from the fact that demons pass on knowledge of blood magic.

How it is that when everything comes from a small group of people the entire populace gets blamed for it? Because a few mages go crazy with blood magic, they are locked up in the circle? Her blood boiled. How was that fair, at all? Any idiot had the potential of wielding a sword and becoming a killer. Why weren't they locked up?

It was lunacy.

"Thus I was made Tranquil. Stripped of emotion and talent. I am no longer dangerous."

Wait... Stripped of emotion? She looked at him with pity. How could she not? Despite her own anger reeling through her at Howe's treachery, her sadness that her family was gone... She would never ever wish someone to be Tranquil. Despite all of the negative emotions that humanity had, she would never wish someone to not experience them.

How could the Maker do this? Allow this?

"That is a terrible practice."

"It might seem such to you, but I feel no horror. I am content to serve in my role."

Because you don't know any better! Because you're tranquil!

She wanted to slap him and ask if that made him angry... But she did not. She stayed her hand and continued to dumbfoundedly stare at him. This... Was more eye-opening than she thought possible. She knew she hadn't expereinced the world, but this... The fact that people do this to other people... Was terrible.

She meant no insult when she excused herself and turned away. She knew he would not take it as an insult because he couldn't feel insulted. Insulted was simply a word and a definition of how he SHOULD feel, but he didn't.

In her attempted controlled haste she bumped into a man.

She went to apologize but the man, who she determined was a rogue based on his gear. It was a nice bow, she had to admit. She never had the patience for archery. Tried and tried again, but she didn't get better. But she didn't get worse. She had that at least.

The man smiled widely, "You're Duncan's other recruit!" He was almost giddy.

"You know of me?"

"Duncan described a warrior, I didn't think you'd be a woman, but here you are... But I don't know you persay..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "But I could."

At first she was furious. She had just been through so much, Duncan had described her as a warrior, but all this man cared about was her damned gender! How could he hit on her like this!? Did he not-

No. No he didn't. No one but she and Duncan knew. Perhaps it was for the best. A burden for only her to bear.

"Sorry." She swallowed, "Going to have to pass on that."

"Bugger." He shrugged it off though.

Strike one for first impression. A rogue and a play boy? Ugh. She wanted no part. No doubt he was some petty thief... But who was she to judge? Duncan had recruited him so that should be enough.

But when 'Daveth' told her that he was spying on the Wardens that were here, that she nearly lost all respect. There was no call for trickery here! How dare he do such a thing. But out of his sheer paranoia, he was able to find out something about the 'Joining'. They'd be going into the Korcari Wilds.

She merely shrugged, "We have nothing to be scared of. What's being a Warden without overcoming a few challenges?"

Does loss of family count as a challenge to overcome? A betrayal? The stress of not grieving?

"It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch."

She released a heavy sigh and he excused himself, making his way to Duncan. Wandering the camp was turning more into an adventure today than she liked.

She shook her head, holding her head in her hands. There was a man with a two-handed sword on his back and her hoped soard, Cailan had said that Fergus wouldn't be back for a while. What if he was wrong?

Tears began to form and she couldn't help but walk faster towards the man.

The noise she caused seemed to make the man turn around and her heart fell. It wasn't Fergus. He was still out there.

The man she was approaching was a little plump in the face but tall. He had dark hair that was cropped almost near his scalp. As if he was trying to hide the fact that he may have been balding. His beard covered most of his chin but had been kept the same way as his hair. Neat.

"You must be the third recruit we've heard about?"

"How does everyone know that?"

"Duncan talked about you with us." Then he stuck out his hand, "I'm Jory."

"I'm Elanda." She said taking his hand and giving a firm shake. She had a good impression about this man already.

Her ability to read people kicked in, he was tall, stood proud, back straight, no slouching, his hair and beard was short and neat. His armor was used, but not bent or broken.

"Where did you serve?" She asked with a smile.

He looked a little shocked, "I served as a knight under Arl Eamon in Redcliffe. But after I met my wife, I asked Arl Eamon if I could go to her."

Highever. Damned small world. All she wanted to do was run away, but she couldn't.

"I was not aware they permitted to join the Grey Wardens. None of those I've seen thus far have been."

First Howe was saying that her being trained as a warrior was 'peculiar' as if she couldn't handle her own because she was a woman. Now her gender was being put in question? As if she was any less worthy than he was.

Her eyes narrowed, "Is that going to be a problem?"

His eyes held respect as he looked her in the eyes, "You impressed Duncan. That is enough for me."

She felt slightly relieved. She wouldn't feel like she had to prove herself here. She had already done so by her mere recruitment.

"Just think that soon we're going to be Grey Wardens." His face lit up, "I've worked so hard to get here, and now that I am... I'm proud to be here."

She smiled sadly, "As am I Ser Knight. As am I." She spoke truth but her tone was sad. She AND Ser Gilmore could be here.

"Have you heard anything about this 'Joining'? The Wardens are keeping it a secret. Another trial on top of everything we've done?"

She shrugged, "I can't say I've heard anything except going out into the Wilds is a distinct possibility."

"Won't know for sure, right? Not until we actually get there?"

"Sounds about right. I'm sure the Wardens have their reason for keeping this 'Joining' a secret. They don't do anything without cause and justification."

Ser Jory didn't exactly like the sound of that, but he shrugged it off and nodded, "It has been a pleasure Lady Elanda-"

That title. She wasn't a 'Lady' anymore. Not when Howe had seized her father's land.

"Just Elanda. Please."

He nodded, "Very well. I must get to Duncan. I look forward to traveling with you." And with a small bow, he set off.

An adventure indeed. A knight, a thief, whoever this Alistair person was, and Duncan. All Grey Wardens. All in the coming battle together. All going to end the Blight. It made her smile, ending the Blight before it started was going to put them all in history. She couldn't be more proud.

But she still had to find this Alistair. And this camp was large. But with several factions here... What did she expect?


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunt for Blood

After failing to calm down a man delirious with fever, and convincing the guard to actually feed a prisoner, Elanda decided that it was high time she stop wandering about camp and actually finding this other Grey Warden. This 'Alistair'. Who was he? Where was he from? What was he like?

She hoped he would not be like Daveth. Just thinking about the man put a slight bad taste in her mouth.

She came upon some ruins, hilariously near where she had met Wynne and the Tranquil fellow. She walked up the slopes where a man in armor equipped with sword and shield was being shouted at by a mage. Elanda could tell that the other was a mage because he wore similar robes to Wynne.

Elanda, evidently did not come at the best of times.

"What is it NOW? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more enough of the Circle?" The mage was furious. Elanda could only stand back. This was not her fight and she was not getting involved.

Well, she had found another Grey Warden. An Actual Grey Warden it seemed. Maybe this was Alistair? She could only hope. She was getting tired of wandering the camp and finding nothing.

The Grey Warden was not impressed by the mage's anger, "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." In fact, his tone was almost amused. Even if he was polite with his word choice.

"What her reverence 'desires'," he accented the word as if it were poison, "is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens," This too he said with venom, "by the king's orders, I might add!" a matter-of-fact tone.

Elanda didn't like the mage one bit. With no small amount of effort she held her self back.

The Warden though, wasn't going to put up with it, "Should I have asked her to write a note?" Not without his own amount of sass, anyways. She liked him already.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage shouted.

"Yes, I was harassing YOU by delivering a message." The Warden crossed his arms and couldn't repress a smirk.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

Elanda would've disagreed with him has she not have to look away just to hide the amused smile on her face.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." The Warden pointed out, "I was going to name one of my children after you... The grumpy one."

She held her breath when she caught herself chuckling. She was happy to know that Wardens don't lose a sense of humor, even under the pressure of a Blight.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must." The mage shoved the Warden out of his way, "Get out of my way fool!" and stormed off.

the Warden shook his head and then turned to her and smiled, "You know the one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Humor indeed. She took this moment to look at him: Tall, brown hair, short-ish, but still a little messy, brown, almost caramel colored eyes filled to the brim with kindness, and a soft innocence. Another Knight? Elanda counted herself lucky.

She chuckled, "Isn't that the truth. Some people just can't play well with others." She shrugged, "A tragedy really." she added with a snicker.

"It's like a party." He seemed to agree, by his tone, "We could all get in a circle and hold hands. Now THAT would give the darkspawn something to think about."

She snickered.

"Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" She only shook her head, and prepared herself for the bad pick-up line, "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Elanda looked at her sword and did a circle to show her shield, then turned back at him and shrugged, "The day is still young." She smirked, "Anything is possible."

He got off a short child-like snicker before his eyes got wide, "I do know you! You're Duncan's new recruit! I'm so sorry I should've recognized you immediately." He stuck out his hand, which she took gladly, "I'm Alistair."

She sighed with relief, "Elanda."

"Ah good! First name basis." He nodded in approval, "As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining."

"Good to know we won't be going out there blind then."

Her good humor was rewarded with another chuckle.

"You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

She sighed, there it was, again, "Want more women in the Wardens, do you?" She sneered and shook her head.

"Would that be so terrible?" She almost sighed in relief, "Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything." She quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'who are you convincing?' "Please stop looking at me like that."

With an awkward cough to clear his throat he looked back at her, "So I'm curious, have you actually encountered darkspawn before?"

She shook her head, "Can't say I have. I guess you've encountered lots?"

"More than I'd like to think about." He sighed, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was... I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering more."

"Somebody's gotta do it. Might as well be us."

He shrugged in agreement, "Take on the burden no one else can, right?"

"No-one else would be able to stand in circles and hold hands while the darkspawn are swooping down on us."

He chuckled, "Yes. Swooping. That would be bad... Anyhow whenever you are ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"Then lead the way, Alistair." She motioned ahead of them.

The way back to Duncan was short, and she waved to Wynne as she passed by the tents who kindly smiled and made a small bow.

"Speaking of mages, what was the argument about?"

"Oh, you know, the Chantry just loves letting the poor mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position." He then lowered his voice, "I was once a Templar."

She grimaced, "Oooh, yeah. That would be awkward..."

"And I somehow know that the revered mother meant it as an insult, which of course the mage picked up on. I would have never agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along."

"A message they didn't get."

Alistair snickered, "Evidently."

"Well regardless, of previous affiliations or not, I look forward to accompanying you."

He looked at her in surprise, "Really? You do? That's a switch."

"Good. I see you found Alistair. I'll assume you're ready to begin preparation." Duncan nodded approvingly and then looked at Alistair with a raised eyebrow and a glare, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair."

Alistair shrugged like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me." Then he rolled his eyes, "The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

Duncan shook his head and groaned, "She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair looked down, his face revealing that he knew Duncan was disappointed, "You're right, Duncan. I... I apologize."

That's when they were given their mission. Get three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit. Jory shivered when Duncan handed him his vial. Elanda wasn't exactly pleased with the thought of bleeding a darkspawn, Duncan and Alistair knew why they needed the blood, but they weren't telling. She looked over at Daveth, to see that, in fact his nose was twitching. If only slightly.

But, curiously along with the blood they had to retrieve scrolls. Treaties, specifically. Treaties that demand that the Dwarves, Elves, and Kings act when there is a Blight.

Elanda felt that Duncan knew something else, she looked in his eyes and saw secrets. Why would they need ancient treaties that were Maker knows how old if they were going to win this battle?

She nodded slightly, understanding. Regardless of what happened at Ostagar, they would need those treaties.

"On ward?" She turned around and slightly smiled at her two companions. Daveth grinned and nodded, while Jory gave an uncomfortable smile.

She walked towards the gate to the exit of the camp and the man gave them a warning and a small blessing as they left the camp.

Wolves. That was their first enemy. Well... First several enemies.

While Elanda took the lead of the middle, making sure the wolves saw her as the biggest threat on the field, Jory was cleaving as many as he could, Alistair was certainly making short work of them, and Daveth was taking out the ones the farthest out so the warriors would not be outnumbered.

The Korcari Wilds was... Wetter than she was expecting. There was vegetation here, but it would've been better if it was called 'The Korcari Cold Swamps' instead. The wetness seemed to make it colder. Maker she already hated this place.

Wind blew and her teeth chattered.

Alistai chuckled, "Cold, Elanda?" His tone was teasing.

"I'm originally from the northern coast. It's warmer." She tried to smile, but the pang of her homesickness was almost overwhelming.

"Oh?" Jory asked, "Where on the coast?"

She groaned inwardly, she was going to be pestered about this eventually, "Highever."

"That's where I met Helena!" Jory exclaimed.

"And who is that, Ser Jory?" Alistair asked with a small smile.

Elanda was just thankful that no-one put her and the Highever nobility together. Especially Jory.

Helena they learned was Jory's wife who was apparently quite heavy with child. A soon to be father. Already beaming with pride, he would make a great father, Elanda suspected.

"So how'd you get here?" Daveth asked, almost intrudingly.

"I won a tournament. Yourself?"

Daveth shrugged, "I was caught stealing from Duncan. By Duncan. I ran, of course, and when guards said I'd be executed, he invoked the right of conscription." He grinned, "Duncan saved me from the noose. He's a good man."

"Anyone is a good man compared to you." Jory sneered.

Elanda chuckled and shook her head and continued walking ahead.

"What about you miss Elanda? How did Duncan get you?"

She was thankful she was at the front of the group. Her expression was pained and instead of having to lie to her compatriots, she was saved by an injured soldier who was crawling towards them.

She quickly rushed to his side and Alistair was quick to follow, grabbing some bandages from his pack that he carried, and while Elanda was keeping the soldier distracted by talking to him, Alistair was administering the bandages.

What the soldier had to say was not good.

Without any hesitation Elanda helped the soldier up and helped him walk a few feet before she was confident he could get back to camp on his own.

"Darkspawn coming from the ground? They can do that?" Jory asked, his tone was frightened, "We are but four people. How many darkspawn can we will? A dozen? A hundred? And coming out of nowhere like that?"

"Ser Jory, enough." Elanda said with a slicing motion of her hand, "I will not be scared of the Darkspawn." She was lying through her teeth, she was terrified, "This is another trial for us to overcome. I will not let some monstrous creature keep me from protecting Fereldan. And neither will you."

Jory looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "You're right. You're right."

"And besides, I'm here to make sure that the darkspawn don't overwhelm us. A perk of being a Grey Warden is that you can sense darkspawn."

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth pointed out cheerfully.

Elanda shot him a look.

"And that's supposed to help?"

Elanda sighed heavily and got distracted by a white flower with a red center.

Daveth came up behind her, "Oooh, the kennel-master was looking for those flowers. Said it might help the mabari that have ingested too much darkspawn blood. He was offering a reward for them too." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Just something to think about." And walked away.

"Grab any of these we come across. We will help those dogs anyway we can." and with that she plucked the flower and put it in her small sack.

She didn't want a reward. She just couldn't picture her own pup slowly dying of the darkspawn taint. She hoped some Fereldan out there would do the same thing for her.

They had traveled deeper into the cold swamp when Alistair stopped in his tracks and drew his blade slowly, "Get ready."

Elanda didn't need to be told twice. Though it was now that Alistair's comment, '_When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was._' She understood. She understood completely.

She quickly surveyed the area, she motioned for Daveth to get behind a rock, then motioned for Alistair to follow her, and she raised her shield, moving slowly. She felt the arrows deflect off her shield and Jory moved in-between them, he had a harder time moving slowly with his weapon, but he managed.

She heard arrows whisk past her both from the front and behind. But thankfully, Daveth's expert precision stopped the arrows from the front and the three warriors were able to make short work of the foes in front of them.

"Ser knight?" Daveth grinned handing Jory a stiletto.

"W-What? Why must I go first?"

"Because you showed hesitance before. So, you do it first. Besides, we can't exactly let our fearless leader go first, she was the one who lead the battle, after-all." Daveth made no effort to hide his sneer.

Alistair stood back and chuckled.

Elanda tensed up when Daveth called her a 'fearless leader'. She wanted no praise. She needed no praise. But yet, there it was.

"Relax." Alistair patted her shoulder, "He meant it as a compliment." He whispered.

"I know. Just... Not used to being put in the spot of a leader..." She swallowed hard.

She remembered her father's wishes, while he and Fergus were gone at Ostagar she would rule over Highever. Her fists tightened again in rage.

"Used to it or not," Alistair smiled, "You're a natural. I'd follow you for sure."

"And this coming from a 'junior' member?" She hid behind a mask of humor.

He gave a lopsided smile, "Even so, besides, following is my job on this one. I'm here to keep you from getting overrun, not make it easy."

Jory made a disgusted sound as he finally gained the courage to bleed the darkspawn. So the black blood quickly filled the vial and he corked it, raising it up in victory.

"See, Ser knight? Wasn't that hard!" Daveth patted Jory on the back.

"Just wait until you do it." He grumbled and put the vial in his own pack, and handed the stiletto back to Daveth, "Here's your damned knife."

"Stiletto. The least you could do is get your daggers right." Daveth mentioned all while pointing the dagger in Jory's face, like he was proving a point.

"Get that out of my face."

"Oh but Ser Knight, it's not in your face. It's in my hand."

Jory was having none of these semantics, "Get what's in your hand out of my face."

"Perhaps you two should just kiss and get it over with?" Elanda snickered, crossing her arms and walking in-between them.

"Maybe I would. If his mug wasn't so awful." Daveth humphed, as he sheathed his stiletto after wiping it off on his leather bracers and following after Elanda.

Jory made no attempt to hide his disgust, and when he looked back at Alistair, Alistair shrugged with a slightly amused smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - Potions are Vile

The second group of darkspawn proved to be more difficult. More... Advanced than the previous. This group had sacrificed two of their archers so the warriors could run across the bridge, and even though their shield had taken a beating from the arrows, they had held firm, but Elanda didn't know how long that would last against magic.

"Oh wonderful! A darkspawn magister!" Daveth shouted with no small amount of sarcasm, "What will they think of next!?"

"Just keep bloody shooting, you fool!" Jory shouted back.

Elanda steadied her breath, they had to get across the bridge. But she felt as if it was trapped. But they had to.

"Alistair, you're more equipped to deal with that mage more than we are." She wanted to be the one, but it would be foolhardy. She wasn't stupid. Alistair was trained to be a Templar. He was the perfect anti-mage.

He nodded, understanding that she didn't mean it personally.

"Jory, charge right after Alistair and I do. We need to catch them by surprise." They nodded and she went out from her spot shield in front. Alistair followed her maneuvering and Jory followed that. But stopped midway.

He looked down to see his foot caught in a trap. A trap!

"Hang on one moment, Ser Knight!"

"Great! Being rescued by a dammed cut purse!" Jory cursed loudly, "Fereldan is in excellent hands."

Daveth quickly slid over to him, firing his arrows as he did so and he made it over to Jory and with no small amount of strength, got the trap opened, then with speed retracted his hands as they quickly clamped down again.

Daveth tossed Jory a potion.

"Nicked it off a mage." Daveth grinned deviously after Jory had chugged the red vial.

"Maker, I hate you."

"I'll remember next time you get your foot in a trap."

"If you are quite finished, gentlemen!" Elanda shouted, her arm slicing off a darkspawn's head clean off.

Daveth reached for an arrow but found his quiver empty.

He grinned at Jory for a moment and then quickly disappeared. Jory ran unhindered across a bridge, hearing Daveth's mad laughter, but not seeing the thief.

Before he knew it, Jory saw Daveth dig his daggers into the back of a darkspawn, making it howl in pain.

"Get down!" Jory shouted, raising his great-sword and cleaving the darkspawn, nearly in two.

"I'm not being on the end of that." Daveth mumbled, yanking out his daggers out of the last darkspawn.

Elanda took this moment to regain her breath until she looked at Alistair, who looked worse than she did.

"Are you... Are you okay?" She gently put a hand on his bicep, and despite herself found that it was all muscle.

It was the nearest body part, wasn't it? Or could she have easily gone for the shoulder?

Alistair looked at her and offered an awkward chuckle, "Yes, yes. Just... Just fine." He stood up straight, "I pushed myself a little hard on that one." Then a lopsided grin, "But no worries. I just haven't done it in a while. If we are to be fighting darkspawn, I need to get into the practice of that at least."

"I'm glad you're alright then."

"Maker... Never knew blood could smell so awful." Daveth cursed loudly as he stuck his extra stiletto, the same one that Jory used, into the now dead darkspawn and filled his vial and corked it, then stood up in victory holding the vial.

"And now we're down to you." Alistair said offering her another lopsided smile, to which she tried to return, but was barely able to do so, before she turned away.

"Daveth, what of your quiver?"

"Tis empty, my lady-"

"Call me Elanda, and we may want to take this time to at least catch our breath, refill your quiver if you can, Daveth, but do not go to great pains to salvage an arrow."

"You got it boss."

She sighed with irritation as she sat down.

The last thing she wanted was leadership. She didn't want leadership of Highever and she certainly didn't want leadership now.

Jory made it a point to sit on rock, or weathered chiseled stone. Which was thankfully a bit away from her. Good. Perhaps she needed to be alone. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw darkspawn. Her eyes flashed open to see a pair of caramel colored eyes filled with concern. She was so startled she couldn't recover and fake a smile.

"Are you... Are you alright?" Alistair said, opening his pack and offering her some bread, "One of us had to pack food." Another lopsided grin, "I am the junior member anyways. But before you answer my question you have to try this!" He quickly grabbed the slice of bread from her hands and from his pack got out a small piece of cheese and with a thankfully clean dagger cut a small piece off and put it on the bread, and then re-offered it to her.

She looked at the bread and cheese, then back to Alistair who patiently waited for her to take it. Which with a slightly timid hand, she did.

With the introduction of food in her system, she did not realize how hungry she was. When Alistair offered another piece of bread and cheese she scarfed it down again.

"Just as I suspected." He said, almost with victory.

"What?" She asked, rather dumbly, wiping crumbs away from her mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "When was the last time you ate?"

Her mind reeled at this question. She struggled to remember when the last time she had consumed food.

"I'm concerned that I'm getting silence by this question." Alistair slightly chuckled, attempting to bring a smile to her face.

He made her a small pathetic excuse for a sandwich. Two slices of bread with some dried meat and another slice of cheese.

And released another sigh when he saw she had no water skin and offered his which she took a small sip of.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

She took in a breath, about to tell him at least a little of what happened. She felt she could trust him. It was starting to eat her up.

"Quiver's good now, Ela!" Daveth cheerfully called out, "And I got a few more of those mabari saving flowers!"

"Wonderful news!" She tried to sound cheerful, "Jory, you feel better?"

"Aye." He nodded, standing up.

And then she stood up and offered a hand to Alistair, "How 'bout you?"

"Don't ask me to do two more smites in a row though." He said sarcastically with a nod, putting up everything he got out and taking her hand, "But I'm good right now."

Her eyes reminded him if a cloudy sky, the color of storm clouds, but hers were more sparkling... And filled with a sadness that he couldn't place. Her red hair reminded him of rose petals and for an instant he wondered if her hair was just as soft and velvety.

A thing he noted about her body, as she pulled him up she did not struggle to lift him. When he feigned to trip she held and offered a sarcastic smile, which he answered with an awkward chuckle and a shrug. He would definitely not mistake her for weak. Mind or body. And he knew why Duncan had chosen her. He hoped that she would make it.

"The ruins Duncan wanted us to go retrieve the treaties were this way, I think." He pointed after realizing he had been holding her hand for a moment too soon. To which she pulled away slowly.

Reluctant? Or was it his imagination?

"But what about her vial?" Daveth asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry about that-"

"There are darkspawn just up the hill." Alistair informed them, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Wonderful." Elanda chuckled, and began trudging up the hill.

She heard Alistair speed-walk up to her, "Don't think you've dodged my question." He smiled and shook a finger at her.

"Oh, but haven't I?" She smirked. Only just barely. Daveth was useful, when he interrupted her bleeding heart moments and that was worth it.

Before they fully got up the hill, she turned to her three companions, "They have the upper hand here. They have archers and they are on top of the hill. Alistair, Jory, and I will need to run up there as fast as we can and take out the archers, so that way Daveth has a chance of taking some of the extra guys."

They all nodded, and the two shield bearers grabbed their already arrow-ridden shields and charged up the hill.

Alistair and Jory saw the two archers. But Elanda saw another target. One that would definitely be a problem. And had it's eye on Alistair.

She charged and gave it a shield bash, straight to the chest, catching it's attention. It wasn't enough to knock it down, but she did grab it's attention.

And the attention of two other archers. She was barely lucky in the fact she blocked the first arrow, and the attack from what looked like the Alpha, of this group. When this was over, she would ask Alistair about the different types of darkspawn. It was oddly creepy how there were different types.

The second arrow dug itself in her shoulder and she gritted her teeth as pain shot through her arm.

An arrow whisked past her, and she knew it was Daveth. And she was able to see that the darkspawn archer that had landed the hit on her, was busy attempting to get his foot out of the ground.

The alpha roared, and Elanda not to be scared roared back and gave him another shield bash, this time right in his ugly mug. One. Two. STRIKE! She met resistance with another, this time smaller darkspawn. She growled, and kicked it's knee, making it buckle. She gave it a swift knee to it's face, then with a slashing motion, sliced open it's chest. She raised her shield to save her face from the black blood spatter.

A sickening roar came behind her, and she turned around with her shield, already up, deflecting whatever blow came next, but only barely. Her arm couldn't take much more of this, but thankfully there were no more archers to contend with.

"Hey ugly!" Alistair's voice, she looked over and saw him banging on his shield.

The alpha reared it's head to look at the Junior Warden.

She gritted her teeth, "NO!" She shouted and was able to push the alpha's leverage off of her shield and send him off balance.

She took this opportunity and stabbed the Alpha right in the stomach and yanked her sword up and out. Then with a kick to the chest, he fell down right on his back where she stabbed her sword right into the Alpha's throat and twisted it. Just for good measure.

"I don't know whether I have a dagger in my breeches or be absolutely terrified." Daveth awed with raised eyebrows.

"Your stiletto." She glared at him, her palm opened.

"Terrified it is. Right. Got it." Daveth gave her the blade, hilt first, and with ease she filled her vial from the slit wrist of the alpha.

"Three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit." She put it in her pack, and handed Daveth back his stiletto, after wiping it off on the leather part of her bracers.

"I... Uh... Ela..." Daveth tried to get his attention.

"What?" She turned her head to glare at him.

"He's telling you,'hey proud and fearless leader you might want to sit down'." Alistair playfully glowered.

"What? Why? I am fine!" She tried to push him off, everyone was suddenly fussing over her and- Maker her arm hurt. She looked at it for a moment and stared, "I had forgotten."

"Forgotten that there was an arrow in your shoulder?" Alistair chuckled, "So you're from Highever? What did you like about it?"

"Why are you asking me these question- MAKER!" She shouted through gritted teeth, and gripping the grass, nearly ripping it up with some of the dirt. Alistair had ripped the arrow out and was now holding a cloth on the wound as she drank a potion that he quickly handed her.

Distraction through pain. Good plan. Even if it did hurt.

"Potions taste vile." She made a disgusted face.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? An awful one, that I might use later, but it's still bad." Alistair chuckled, and couldn't repress his laughter when she tried to glare at him.

"And she tells us to kiss." Daveth teased.

"If you insist to kiss Alistair by all means." Elanda laughed, deflecting his comment, "But you might want to explain it to Ser Jory. He might be heartbroken now."

"The bleeding has stopped." Alistair sighed with relief.

"Good! Then let's find these treaties and get back to Duncan. I can only take so much of cold swampland." Elanda shared his relief, but for a vastly different reason. His caramel eyes were burning a hole in her skull. As if she needed to explain anything to him.

"I second that!" Daveth exclaimed following her.

Jory shivered, "Me three."

Which left Alistair to sigh for a moment before following after.


	5. Chapter 5 - Swooping Is Bad

**A/N A big thank you to the follower of this story! It means A LOT to me!**

* * *

The chest that the 'treaties' were in was broken, almost in several pieces. Like it had been smashed.

"Things just got a lot more complicated didn't they?" Elanda grumbled, running her painless arm to run a hand through her hair.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Elanda reached for her sword, but made no other hostile movements. Elanda spotted a staff, which of course meant mage, but it also meant she didn't want to seem to quick on the draw. It made Elanda grumble to know that she was not at her best, at this particular moment.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?"

Dark hair, golden eyes, lots of pale flesh, it almost made Elanda blush at the amount. Almost. After all, what parts did this mage have that she did not? However, being a warrior and a lady- No. Just being a warrior meant she couldn't show as much skin. Nor did she feel the need too.

"Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The mage woman glared at Elanda, "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"We are neither scavenger nor intruder. We are Grey Wardens. The ones who once owned this tower." Her manners always served her well in the company of strangers. It was a good thing to fall back on when all else fails you... 'Kill them with kindness' her mother always encouraged.

"'Tis a tower no longer." she motioned around her, "The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse."

Elanda never took her eye off the mage, and the mage, her. "I have watched your progress for some time 'where do they go' I wondered, 'why are they here?'"

Elanda was glad that none of them acted or said anything irrational. She was happy for now that they were silent.

The mage walked to the edge of the tower, her golden eyes finally gazing somewhere else. Elanda felt relieved. And more relieved that the mage turned her back on them, for a moment. Though Elanda knew that this mage was taking a big risk in doing so. The mage had to know that they could've betrayed her.

Perhaps they were wondering the same thing; where were the treaties?

Then the mage turned around, "and how you disturb ashes none have touched in so long... Why is that?" She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

She was about to say something, but Alistair stopped her with a low voice, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The mage cried in a dramatic fashion.

Alistair glared, "Yes..." He said with a serious, but cautious tone, "**Swooping is bad**."

Elanda closed her eyes in disbelief. It was almost funny how he was completely serious, but yet...

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth exclaimed.

What Daveth said was much, much worse. 'Swooping is bad' is one thing, stupid? Yes, but if looks could kill... Daveth would be burning on Andraste's Pyre.

"Witch of the Wilds?" The Mage's tone was amused, which Elanda found herself thankful for, "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

It was Elanda's turn to be amused, she was criticizing the intelligence of her male companions.

"You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

A simple enough demand, Elanda was thankful for.

"I am Elanda." She bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper, civil, greeting, even here in the Wilds." The Mage smirked, and made a small gesture of respect, "You may call me, Morrigan."

Morrigan. Well, now she didn't have to find call her 'lady mage' or something absurd like that.

"Shall I guess your purpose?" She asked, crossing her arms again, "You sought something in that chest- something which is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer'?" If Elanda willed hard enough maybe she could stop them from talking, "You stole them didn't you? You're... Some kind of... **Sneaky... Witch thief**!"

Either she did not will hard enough, or she was dead. Or this was some bullshit from the Fade, and she'd wake up and this whole thing would be some awful, awful dream.

"How very eloquent." Morrigan nodded in sarcastic approval, "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems." He pointed at her, "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Elanda silently prayed to the Maker that Morrigan would put Alistair down quickly. Either that or a muzzle needed to appear in Elanda's hand.

What was worse was that Morrigan was offended, "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them." She frowned, scowled, "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

Elanda whipped her head and Alistair, and the look on his face was as if a puppy had been slapped on the head.

Hopefully that would get him to shut up. She needed to save this... Somehow.

"Do you know who removed them, Lady Morrigan?" Flattery gets you everywhere with nobility. Hopefully it was the same for Morrigan.

"'Twas my mother in fact."

Elanda was not preparing for that. She was prepared for 'I have no idea' or 'I have them right here but first' then subjugate them to Maker knows what.

But her mother? At least they were obtainable, right?

"Can you take us to her?"

"I like you. 'Tis a most sensible request."

Elanda sighed with relief.

"I'd be careful. First it's 'Oh, I like you,'" Alistair whispered, mustering an evil mocking tone of Morrigan, "Then it's 'Zapp'! Frog time."

"Maker, so have me..." Elanda grumbled between gritted teeth.

"She'll just put us in the pot, she will! Just you watch!"

"O Maker, hear my cry." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a welcome change."

"Comfort is only Yours to give." She mumbled the last words.

The words did nothing for her. As normal. Wonderful.

"Follow me, if it please you." And began to walk away.

"Maker so help me if I don't kill all of you were you stand." Elanda attempted to breathe in and out, speed-walking after Morrigan.

It had been most of the day, filled with the uncomfortable silence between the five of them. She kept praying to the Maker that the frightened little boys she kept in her party would let her do the talking. Lest they have another, 'swooping is bad' comment.

Oh when they put this behind them she was going to tease him about that. Relentlessly.

They had finally made it to a hut, a lonely hut deep inside the Korcari Wilds. It gave her the shivers just looking at it. That's when a fairly old woman stepped out of the hut, an amused look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Greetings, Mother." Morrigan nearly spat with sarcasm, "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them girl." She looked thoughtful but the amused smile did not leave her face, "Mm. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." She fired back, "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... Either way, one's a fool."

Elanda looked on this woman for a moment, she was cautious, yes, but what powers did this woman have? She had already proven a sharp wit, despite her age. What was this woman not saying?

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

Elanda closed her eyes, patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue... Oh, Maker, stay my wrathful hand.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's rally a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

Another voice of reason! Praise to the Maker!

A chuckle from Morrigan's mother, "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decide. Believe what you will."

What exactly did that mean? She had let something slip then, but Elanda couldn't figure out what it was. This woman wasted no words, she had a feeling. Every sentence meant something, but... Nothing could come to her mind.

She stepped closer to Elanda, who stayed where she was, but on guard.

"And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

This was a test. Wasn't it?

"You are asking if I am a fool? I would think not."

"Perhaps if you protest so quickly, I need not ask." She chuckled, "So much about you is uncertain... And yet, I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

Elanda's gut twisted as she stood there outside a hut of two witches and three Grey Wardens. What a fun place to be!

"So... This is a dreadful Witch of the Wilds?" His tone indicated that Alistair obviously thought the woman was crazy. Which Elanda was inclined to agree. Just... Not here.

Apparently the woman thought this whole interaction was amusing, "Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must've told you that." She fancies such tales, thought she would never admit it!" A hearty chuckle, Elanda almost felt bad for Morrigan, as she remembered her own mother embarassing her several times, but Elanda also remembered that this was not the place.

She let out a wistful sigh, "Oh how she dances under the moon!" A laugh was released.

Morrigan tried to cover up her embarrassment, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The old woman nodded, as if remembering something, "True. They came for their treaties, yes?" She turned around and handed them to Elanda, "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have **protected** these."

She said the last few words with such a force that Elanda nodded.

"You- oh" Alistair stopped mid-sentence, his brain thankfully processing everything she had said, "You protected them?

The old woman shrugged, "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

She had given them the treaties and extra information. For what price? What was the catch?

"But what does that mean?" She asked, hoping to have at least one question answered.

But of course, what she got was a sentence that lead to more questions, "Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" She was doing this on purpose, as she released a laugh.

She just wanted to leave. They had the treaties, they had what they came for, and she just wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for."

Elanda tried not to let the relief show on her face.

"Time to go then." Morrigan's tone was as if she was shooing a stray dog or cat away.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests." Her mother pointed out, as if Morrigan had just said the rudest thing in the world.

Morrigan begrudgingly showed them out of the 'woods' as she called them.

It was night time, she was grateful to be back at camp, but Elanda Cousland knew the night was not done. So she went to the kennel-master, and turned in the flowers.

"I don't want your money, ser. My mabari is important to me, I would want someone to do this for him if he was sick."

"Your pup is in good hands."

With that, she turned and headed to Duncan's fire. And she saw her own dog bound closer to her.

"I missed you too, boy!" She cooed, scratching his head, forgetting her current company, "Oh-oh-" She lost herself in laughter as Ares licked at her face. "Okay, okay... I yield, I yield."

Daveth went to say something but Alistair shook his head as their fearless leader let down her careful guard. She let out a true smile, not a fake one she had been putting up for the rest of them. Something had happened, he was sure of it now.

Ares barked and then bounded towards Duncan, and he watched with pain as her guard was immediately put up again.

"Time to be a Grey Warden."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Joining

"We have the treaties and the blood." Eldana announced to Duncan, getting out her vial, followed by Jory and Daveth.

"Before we get this going though we met two women in the Wilds. They had the scrolls."

"Were they wilder folk?"

"Perfectly civilized." Eldana shrugged, "In my opinion."

"I think they were apostates." Alistair added in, "mages hiding from the Chantry."

"I know you were trained as a Templar, Alistair." Duncan's tone firm, "But the _Chantry business is not our business_. We have the scrolls, and we must begin with the joining."

Elanda nodded, ready for the Joining just to be over with... Whatever it was.

"You must gather your courage for what comes next."

"Courage? Just how much danger are we in?" Daveth was full of fear with the unknown, she had finally figured out.

But the same look was written on Jory's face.

However, due to the incidents in the Wilds, she found Daveth to be the braver man than Jory.

She didn't think she'd personally see a day where a thief was braver than a knight.

"I will not lie." Duncan solemnly looked at them, "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now, rather than later."

The pieces suddenly fit. Some of them were going to die during the Joining. That's why they kept it a secret. Yet... She understood.

And said nothing about it.

"I can't turn back now." Her fists balled tight, her stormy eyes relfecting the fire behind Duncan, "No matter how I might wish. But you have my word that I will see this to the end. Fate's decree or not."

Once she said her vow, she knew she meant killing Howe. She had lived to see him pay for the things he did at Highever. She was going to make him pay for all the people he murdered. She had to make him pay. Her want to become a Grey Warden had been second on her priority list since Howe's betrayal. She had a duty to Highever. To her family. Rendon Howe was going to pay.

Her vow seemed to be infectious, as both of her comrades were eager to go through this Joining.

"Then let us begin. Alistair, show them to the old temple."

The four of them walked in silence and continued waiting.

Elanda had found an old pillar to lean against as she watched her two other companions, mainly Jory, worry over the Joining and the vague references Duncan made.

Even Daveth was getting angry with the man.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

She let a breathy laugh come from her nose, the more Daveth fought with Jory, the more she liked him. She had been wrong about her first impressions with Daveth and Jory.

Jory had the personality mostly associated with cowards and thieves, while Daveth had a sort of... 'Maferath-may-care' attitude and was not afraid to show Jory what a coward the knight was being.

But she had to step in before blood was actually spilled, the first casualties of the Battle of Ostagar occurred over a fight. Yes because that would make honoring titles.

"Guys. There's nothing either of you two can do about it now. So just calm down." She sighed, "Maker's breath. Sometimes I feel like the manliest one here."

She got a whine from both Ares at her feet, and Alistair behind her.

"Aw, except you boy." She patted her mabari's head, who gave an approving bark.

"I only know that my wife is Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... It just doesn't seem fair."

Elanda's eyes flared, and despite herself she found herself releasing a bitter chuckle.

Daveth took a step back and eyed the knight incredulously, "Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory sounded insulted.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"No truer words have ever been spoken." She agreed with him.

Daveth turned his ire on Jory, being fueled by Elanda's words, "you saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to save your pretty wife from them?"

Jory stuttered and Elanda's eyebrows raised up.

She remembered the love her parents shared, how they would die so the other could live. But they saw 'reason' and agreed to die together.

She didn't doubt that Jory loved his wife. But she wondered about his relationship based on that single hesitation.

An interesting reaction from a Knight. Ser Gilmore didn't hesitate to lay down his life so she and her mother could escape.

And how many knights would be willing to do the same?

Jory had legitimate fears. But how he was made a knight with the cowardice that ran through his body, she would never figure it out.

Maybe becoming a Warden would change him. Maker help her if he didn't.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die," he nearly spat at Jory, "If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

She scoffed, "She has two choices here it seems," Elanda jabbed him in the chest, "You can make her a widow of a hero. Or the wife of a coward." She grated her teeth, "If you had to pick, which would it be?" Her grey eyes reminded Jory of the coldest steel.

"At last. We have come to the Joining." Duncan's voice was relieved.

But not more than Jory's face when Elanda took a step back from him. She took her hard gaze off of him and took a place in the back, where she could see what everyone was doing.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation."

In his hands she saw the three vials in one of his hands, and in another a large white chalice.

"So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We-we're going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?"

Elanda's eybrows raised; well. That escalated quickly. She... She was taken back. This was definitely something that wasn't... Expected. This is why it was kept a secret. Her mind reeled at the implications should the secret get out.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us. As we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair of course, was mentioning all of the side benefits of surviving the taint. Surviving the Joining.

She had vowed to see this through. She wasn't going to fail.

"I'm ready." She placed her clenched fist over her heart.

"Not all who drink the blood survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we must pay." He closed his eyes, "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

She heard him take a breath, but all she could do was stare at the chalice that was in Duncan's hand.

_Join us, brothers and sisters. _

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. _

_Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. _

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. _

_And that one day we shall join you._

In her heart she could not falter. She could not waver. All doubt had to be cast out by the time the chalice was given to her.

"Daveth." Duncan's voice was commanding, "Step forward."

Daveth stood that brave step forward. Took the pearl white chalice from Duncan's hand and when he was done taking that drink of the blood, gave it back.

Elanda watched, helplessly as Daveth buckled and screamed. Holding his head in tremendous pain. He looked up at them with completely white eyes. It was horrible to watch. But she refused to look away. She... Found herself unable to look away.

Jory exclaimed in fear as he backed into the pillar.

Elanda felt a tear stroll down her face as she watched Daveth reach for his throat, like he couldn't breathe. Like he was choking. He fell to his knees. Still screaming. Then... Fell.

And didn't move.

"I am sorry Daveth."

Daveth was dead. Elanda and Alistair both went to his body. They flipped him on his back, closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest.

And she heard Alistair mutter, as a blessing, "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice. Maker smiles on you, Daveth. For taking on the greatest burden."

"Step forward, Jory." Duncan looked to Jory who was drawing his blade.

"I... I have a wife... And Child." He stuttered, "Had I known..."

"There is no turning back."

Elanda noted that there was no sadness in his voice. But there was no malice. Only his duty to Fereldan. She saw him put the chalice down on the ancient and weathered stone slab.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Cautiously she saw Duncan withdraw a single dagger and parry a strike from Jory, and quickly delivering Jory a swift death.

"I am sorry." Duncan said closing his eyes.

In that moment she learned one important thing about the Grey Wardens. They do what they must. _Because they must_.

Duncan held Jory's body for a moment as he became limp in his arms. Rather than letting Jory crumple to the floor, Duncan gently laid Jory next to Daveth and whispered the words Alistair had spoken before.

"But the joining is not yet complete." Duncan sheathed his dagger and looked at Elanda, "Do you know what you must do?"

"Yes."

He nodded solemnly and stood up, as did she, "Then Elanda, step forward."

He handed the chalice to her, "You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

She held her breath and took a large amount, then handing the chalice back to Duncan.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

He said it like he knew she would survive.

At first her head was foggy. Heavy. Then the pain slammed into her head like a boulder. Through this pain she felt like she heard a voice. It was dark, and... She couldn't understand what it was saying. No matter how hard she tried to listen, she couldn't understand what the voice was trying to say.

That's when she looked on it.

It was a dragon. Covered in... Solid black tar, it's spiky horns almost like an unholy crown atop it's already gruesome head. She knew what this was...

The voice she couldn't understand... She heard the screeching roar in her head.

The Archdemon.

She woke up with a start. She was covered in cold sweat and she felt like she couldn't breath, and she was freezing... But she looked up into the most beautiful caramel eyes... She didn't even know her face was covered in tears.

Her hands were shaking as if she was freezing.

"It is finished." Duncan smiled, "Welcome."


	7. Chapter 7 - Preperation

Alistair helped her up and with his eyes cast downwards, looking at the bodies of Jory and Daveth he sighed, "Two more deaths... In my Joining only one of us died, but it was... Horrible. I'm glad at least you made it through..."

Her tongue was still heavy and she could only nod slightly.

"When you are ready, the King wanted you at the War Table." Duncan said, patting one of her hands before walking away.

"I... There's one more thing you need before finishing the Joining." Alistair took her hand and put in her open palms a small locket. "An amulet with blood of those who didn't make it. So we remember."

Her fingers closed around the small silver locket. "I could never forget." She had found her voice, but only a little.

She held the locket in her hands, "There is however... One thing I must retrieve." She walked over to Jory with a sigh, "I... Jory. You fool." She grumbled bitterly as she took off his gauntlet and slipped off his wedding band, putting it on the chain of the locket before putting it on and tucking it underneath her armor.

"I... When we go... To Highever," 'home' didn't feel like the right word anymore, "Helena will need to be told."

"When do you expect to go?"

She let out a sad chuckle, "Let's see if I live through this Blight first."

Before he could ask how she was feeling now that her body was done from the reeling, she walked away in the direction of the war table. And that's when he realized she probably would've lied to him anyways. She was miserable and didn't want to talk about it.

He looked at her mabari who let out a small whine, but padded after her.

She saw the war table and forced a smile on her face. The last thing she wanted to do. She forced it on her face. The action felt forgein. Vile. Wrong.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

What a time to come in at... She thought miserably. He was king, he should be staying back, not risking his life just to get front row seats.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

This must be Loghain. The dark haired warrior seemed to be the voice of reason. The one who laid out these plans. She sighed with slight relief. At least this wasn't going to be all for naught. With him at the actual command of the armies, it was possible they could win.

In the Orlesian war he had done a lot more with a lot less. She had faith. Though she was curious why they weren't waiting for more forces to come in.

"If that's the case," Cailan shrugged, "perhaps we should wait for the Orelsian forces to join us after all."

They had been free from Orlesian occupations for nearly 30 years. She saw Loghain's expression darken.

She had understood the fear, though her father had been assured in Fereldan rule and were no longer angry at the Orlesians since Meghren's death. So she had never dealt with the people who still felt the Orlesians wanted Fereldan.

She looked at Loghain and she saw that he would never be the same again. He saw what the Orlesians did. And from the murderous look when even mention the Orlesian Army... They did something to him. Something very personal. Something that... He would never, ever forgive them for.

"I must repeat my protest to your f_ool notion_ that we '_need'_ the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

She would see the paranoia was still fresh in his mind.

This was a Blight. She could see why Duncan was sure of it now. They had to put stuff aside or the Blight would conquer all.

Cailan, however brash, was willing to move forward with the Orlesians. Something she could get behind.

Loghain gritted his teeth at Cailan's mention of who is king, "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Fereldan over to those who enslaved us for a century."

Elanda looked at Duncan who shook his head as if to say 'this is not our fight. Stay out of it.' With that she looked at the map on the table, leaning forward, seeing the war pieces out on the table.

Loghain had the right of it; archers on the bridge, though she would've stationed more, there would never be such a thing as too much archer support. There were two griffon pieces at the tower across the bridge, and then a Griffon piece next to a piece that looked like a Mabari with a crown. She let out a small snort, Cailan.

Which meant the Griffon pieces were the Grey Wardens. Interesting. Who was going to be where?

"And this is the Lady from Highever I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."

Oh, Cailan was talking to her now. She looked up and gave a small bow, "Thank you, Your Grace."

There was a kind smile on his face, innocence. Or naivety. She couldn't tell. Sometimes one bled into the other, "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"I am honored, Your Majesty." she made a slight bow again.

Loghain still hadn't quite recovered from Cailan's earlier comment about the Orlesians as he stabbed Cailan with catering to glory, legends and fantasy and an _ever so kind_ suggestion that they must get back to reality.

And like a pouting child, Cailan said "Fine. Speak your strategy."

Thankfully, things got back onto the actual reason for the meeting at the war table. Elanda was thankful that even though the two most powerful men standing in front of her were acting like bickering children, they could focus on the task at hand.

Only to find out that, she and Alistair were being sent to light the charging beacon at the Tower of Ishal.

Her fists clenched. She understood that roles in battles were important, but why wasn't she, or Alistair being set in battle? Next to Duncan? She didn't come this far to light a damned beacon!

"I..." She grated her teeth, mustering a polite tone, "Understand."

"You rely too much on these Grey Wardens, is that wise?"

She couldn't help but glare at the dark haired strategist. She felt insulted! Suddenly she couldn't be trusted? Suddenly the motives of the Grey Wardens were being questioned?

But, their biggest supporter in shining armor felt the same way they did, and spoke up for them.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain." Cailan's anger flared, "Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan brought up the Archdemon. It may not have shown up, but she saw it. The thing was... Awful. But soon it would rear up it's ugly head. It's massive ugly head.

The mage voiced began to voice out his opinion when he was rudely interrupted by an older lady in Chantry robes.

Elanda could no longer hold her tongue, "Revered Mother. Other than for our dead and to lift our spirits during these dark times, might I ask why you're at the War Table? As I understand the Templars will be fighting as well and have been notified of their position."

The elderly woman glared at the young Grey Warden with an anger that made Andraste's Pyre look like the summer heat.

"Enough! This plan will suffice."

"Thank you, Loghain." The king nodded as the strategist began leaving, no doubt to prepare his men, "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Fereldan to stem back the tide of evil!"

"Yes... A glorious moment for us all."

"Before we begin, I must talk to my Wardens." Duncan said, pulling Elanda aside, walking to his fire where she saw Alistair with an smirk plastered on his face.

"Great show that." Alistair chuckled, "Dealing with the revered mother, I mean." He snickered, "The look on her face was priceless. What did you do?"

"I told her the War Table had no room for her if the Templars were already taking up her space."

"I would've liked to have seen that!" Alistair grinned, "What happened- like exactly, did her face-"

"One of you is riling up mages," Duncan turned to them finally, a slightly amused expression playing on his face as he crossed his arms, "while the other is riling up the revered mother."

"Not like the didn't deserve it." Alistair mumbled, "It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine anyhow."

"Just keep in mind that the Grey Warden purpose _isn't political_."

"Yes, Duncan." Alistair said, his head hanging low.

"Now then. You heard the plan. You two will go to the Tower of Ishal and make sure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?"

Alistair sounded about as pleased as she felt.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair." Duncan explained, like a father trying to calm down his angry son, "if that beacon is not lit, the Teyrn's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there, holding up the torch." There was something hidden here, Elanda could feel it, "Just in case, right?"

There was some sort of 'Plan B' that she didn't know about. Maybe she was just tired. It had been a very long day.

"I understand the King holds us in high regard, but the more Grey Wardens he has on the battlefield, the better off we might be." She argued.

Duncan had quite the disapproving frown on her face, "That is not your choice. If the King wishes the Grey Wardens to light the beacon, then we will do just that." He sighed, "We must do whatever it takes to defeat the darkspawn. Exciting or no."

Her teeth grated. She wasn't angry at Duncan, she wasn't going to lash out at him.

"I get it, I get it." Alistair sighed defeatedly, "But just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

It was so unexpected. She let out a small burst of laughter as the image came into her mind, "I think I'd like to see that."

"For you, maybe." Then he looked up, his nose pointed upwards like a snobbish noble, "But it has to be a _pretty_ dress."

She had to hide her laughter behind her hand, not that it did much good, much to Duncan's long sigh.

Duncan went over some other things with them before going to step away.

"Duncan... Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all."


	8. Chapter 8 - Tower of Ishal

**Thank you very much for the votes of confidence, guys! :) I don't think I can say that enough! :) **

* * *

For a moment there was only thunder, rain, and the occasional bolt of lightning gave them light in the dark.

As she walked along the first part of the bridge she looked down. She saw all the men and women putting their life on the line. She saw mothers, daughters, sons and fathers. She knew someone would miss them if they didn't win here.

"Come on." She said, looking ahead, more to herself than to Alistair.

She felt bad for the people back of the choke-point the most. They stood their, weapons drawn, dealing with their inner struggle, their brain telling them to run and get away as fast as they could, but their duty keeping their feet grounded.

She looked at the bridge and saw how... Empty it really was. She definitely should've suggested that Loghain put more archers on the bridge. But hindsight always has the best vision.

She slowly began to actually walk across the bridge and despite herself, she found herself looking for familiar faces. Lightning made it easy to spot Cailan in his large and shiny plated armor. Another bolt and she saw the familiar silver armor of Duncan.

She heard the call for archers, and then the whisk of arrows launched.

Then the call for hounds. Howls echoed after the thunder as they charged.

She took solace in the fact that her own hound was accompanying her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

As if sensing his owner's distress he nudged her hand, and she petted his head even as she walked along the bridge.

Half-way now...

"FOR FERELDAN!"

If the darkspawn could've been feared by patriotism alone, the Blights would be far more easier to defeat and kill. She wanted to watch the battle, wanted to watch the soldiers kill darkspawn, and eliminate tainted beings. One by one.

"Is this what it feels like?" She asked, keeping her eye on the end of the bridge.

"Is this what... Cold Fereldan rain? Oh yes, absolutely."

She found herself chuckling, a sense of humor even here, she found herself needing more of that.

"As a native, I know about cold Fereldan rain." Just a quarter more, "Darkspawn. Is this what they feel like?"

"Yes... Wait, wait. You can sense the darkspawn?" He sounded impressed, even a bit confused, "I wonder if that's because there are so many nearby. We should ask Duncan about this later."

She was happy she didn't have to describe the... Feeling in the back of her mind, that pressing feeling of wild malice. She felt the taint. She felt the taint in the darkspawn below her.

Her feet had taken her across the bridge and she almost sighed with relief. Now that her body had followed her begrudging command, she felt more committed to get that beacon lit.

So she ran in the direction of the Tower.

She ran into a mage and a soldier who had looked like they were running for their lives.

"You... You're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower... It's been taken!"

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" Elanda wasn't sure if she or Alistair really wanted to know the answer.

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" She looked back at him for a moment and he answered her look with a shrug.

She was surprised he wasn't leading. She would attempt to speak about it to him later. Perhaps when they didn't have to clear out darkspawn.

"See? We will get to fight darkspawn today." She joked, running up the slope, drawing her sword from it's sheath and grabbing the shield from her back.

She charged, knocking the first darkspawn off his feet, saving a man who was about to get killed by the darkspawn.

She concentrated her ire on the darkspawn in front of her. It parried her quick slash and she kicked in the space between the legs, and reflexively it clutched the space that would be his manhood.

She didn't have the time to be curiously disgusted. But as it fell to it's knees, she kneed it in the face and she brought her sword down into it's throat.

She looked around and saw Alistair giving a shield bash to a darkspawn's face before executing it. She... She was glad she was with a capable warrior.

She looked around for a moment and then saw a mage behind them who nodded and set a darkspawn who was coming behind her on fire. It shouted and quickly finished it off.

The cold rain made it hard to move joints, and it was now obvious how she had forgotten to change into a better set of armor. Something that would keep her warm.

Her breath came out in a giant plume of steam. The tower. They needed to light the beacon.

She kept her weapons drawn as she went up another gentle slope to find more of Loghain's soldiers fighting darkspawn.

Ares let out a howl that made the darkspawn pause for a moment, letting Elanda, Alistair and their new mage companion jump in and take control of the situation.

"Wardens! What are you doing here?"

"We need to light the beacon!"

"Then we'll get you there to the tower!"

"No! They need you down there!" Elanda barked over the lightning and the thunder that rumbled.

Maker she hated storms. Hated the fear of lightning.

But now the sudden sound gave her the several adrenaline rushes she needed to press on.

Once this group was finished she saw something bigger, hulking towards them.

"Go!" She shouted at the soldiers telling them to join the battle below.

It was another alpha. Larger in more decadent armor. She wondered how darkspawn are created and she decided she didn't want to know.

She shouted at it, getting it's attention, not that she didn't have it in the first place. She heard the Aplha laugh at her. She growled as she rammed her shield in the alpha's chest. She brought back her shield and hit the alpha, again and again then as it was stunned, sh brought down down her sword onto it.

That's when it's head nearly whiplashed, and kicked her square in the stomach and she fell backwards.

She wished now that those knights had sparred her.

She rolled to her side and looked to her side, the Mage, Ares and Alistair were fighting a large group of darkspawn and on her other side, she saw a double sided-axe a foot from her face.

Elanda gripped her sword and shield and without waiting, she swiftly swung her sword only to have it knocked back and out of her hands by simply by the alpha's arm. The next blow she blocked with her shield. She growled at her own position.

She took out the dagger she kept from behind, her back up plan. She gave it another shield back in it the face and kicked it to the ground, before it could begin to get up, she stabbed the Aplha in the throat and dragged her dagger across. She heard it gurgle and then it died.

"Maker..." Alistair breathed as he ran over to her.

"What?" She asked, and then she tasted it, there was darkspawn blood on her face.

"Just know that you're terrifying." Alistair helped her up.

"Good to know. But... At least we're finally at the tower." She breathed, sheathing her dagger and grabbing her sword and then sheathing that as well.

She ran towards the tower. Trying to keep herself warm from the rain. And that if she stopped moving she would fall into exhaustion.

As they stepped into the tower she felt the stone cut off all wind. But that didn't stop the wetness she felt in her scalp. The cold she felt underneath her armor. She felt it through her tunic she wore underneath her armor, then her small clothes.

Her teeth began to chatter, but cut it off as soon as she caught herself doing it.

"You really don't like the cold do you?" Alistair asked, shaking his head, as if a dog would shake water from it's coat.

Like Ares was doing.

"No." She lowly said, keeping her voice down. She could no longer sense darkspawn. She had found it most relieving and distressing. But she knew Alistair could, and he didn't look relaxed. So she didn't.

She slinked over to the entry way. She hissed as her eyes immediately snapped on a short mage in the group.

"Can you smite it?" She asked, looking at Alistair.

He nodded. "Good. But don't do it until it's the last one left." She added in a hurried whisper as she remembered what happened last time when they fought a mage with Daveth and Jory.

"How are you on your... Magic?"

The mage smirked and downed a lyrium potion, putting the bottle in his pack before nodding.

She nodded but held up a hand as she looked around in the main part of the tower. They were going to have to go a certain way into it, there was debris on fire blocking any other path around.

"Mostly archers. So..." She looked at the mage, realizing she didn't know his name, "Try not to get hit.

After this, she would be sure that he was given some sort of medal of honor. Maybe he could join the Grey Warden ranks?

"Go."

And off they were. She and Alistair protected the mage as long as they could before he got behind a pillar, keeping him safe from the occasional arrows.

She was the first to run out. But that's when she felt something snap, then was vaulted back by an explosion.

She hit the ground, not far from where she was.

"Maker-" She got up, but felt her head was a little dizzy. She growled at her own stupidity and hid behind a pillar until her head felt normal again and she was able to look at what had caused her to be knocked back.

A string had now been broken. A trap. Of course. She should've thought about that, the flaming debris causing them to go one particular way was an obvious hint.

But there was no time to chastise oneself so off she went again. Alistair had taken care of one archer and Ares had pounced on another, biting into it's throat.

The Mage, finding a break in the arrows, managed to get off a few spells that froze one in place. She would thank him after, as it gave her the opportunity to shatter the darkspawn before it became a problem.

Alistair had smited the darkspawn mage and the mage had conjured a cone of frost to keep the darkspawn in its place, the threat in the first room had been dealt with. But there were several more levels to go.

Keeping her weapon and shield out, and she was thankful she did, as they were attacked by darkspawn from both ends of a hallway.

There were so many darkspawn here, on the first level. How many resided in the tower? How long had they been here?

The attack went rather poorly for the darkpawn, no doubt they would need a tremendous amount of healing after this 'retaking' of the tower business was done.

She knew personally that she'd also need a remedy to fight off a cold. She was no fool. She knew that the cold rain and wind would make her sick.

They had found a large hole in one of the rooms on the first floor, she looked down and couldn't see the bottom of the tunnel. Something about this... Didn't feel right. Something didn't quite sit right with her.

No sooner had they approached the door to the next flight of stairs, Alistair started to speak again. She welcomed the change.

"Maker's breath!" He exclaimed, "What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?" Elanda shrugged, "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

She agreed with him, but a grin couldn't keep away from her face, "You could tell them they're in the wrong place." She said with seriousness, but couldn't keep in her chuckle, "Politely ask them to leave."

He huffed, "Right, because, clearly, this is all just a big misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." He remarked sarcastically.

Then followed up with the obvious; they needed to hurry. Loghain and his men were waiting for the signal.

At first, the second level of the tower was empty. The round room had bodies everywhere, none that she could recognize. But among the new dead, were bodies that had been there for sometime, as there was already bones and grey, slightly rotten flesh.

Her stomach did flips, but she continued on, for fear she would retch as soon as she stopped walking.

They fought and killed more of the short darkspawns, and then more of the more human sized ones. She noticed that each one had a specific style, and when she found this out, she was able to kill them more efficiently.

Because of this new found battle knowledge, her parries, blocks and counter attacks were becoming more precisely timed.

Though of course a few of them being set on fire, and distracted by their burning flesh was always a great help too.

With no knowledge of the layout of the tower, she ended up going the long way around.

However, she grinned when she saw two ballista pointing at a small group of unsuspecting darkspawn. She motioned to Alistair to get to the other one and he grinned, clapping his hands silently like a giddy little school boy. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the imagery.

"When they charge, unleash your biggest fire spell."

"Yes ma'am."

It made her feel old.

"Call me Elanda, please." She looked at Alistair, holding up three fingers, he nodded as he understood.

Then two.

Then, "Hey!" She shouted, and the darkspawn looked over at her, and a smirk graced her face as they preformed admirably and started to charge.

Alistair's ballista fired, and then she fired, taking a bit of darkspawn out. The rest were fried to the mage's magic.

"To be honest, I didn't think that would work." Alistair admitted as he blankly stared at the dead darkspawn in the hallway.

Elanda slightly chuckled, "I'm not complaining."

"No, no. Me neither." Alistair then looked to the mage, "You're not bad yourself ser mage."

Stepping over bodies, making polite conversation.

"Oh." The mage was slightly timid.

"Don't mind him, he's got manners that shame even a mabari." Elanda joked, seeing that the mage was slightly uncomfortable around Alistair.

This comment earned a low chuckle from the mage, an offended huff from Alistair, and then a gentle whine.

"Awww, I don't mean to offend you." She cooed at Ares, who panted with delight as she patted his head, "What's your name?" She asked with a smile, looking at the mage.

But before she could get an answer the door in front of them opened wildly and darkspawn spilled out of it. Small number, but they still remained a threat.

And quite frankly, damned annoying.

But they were dispatched easily enough, Alistair and Elanda making a shield wall while Ares released a howl that gave the darkspawn enough pause to be killed with almost ruthless efficiency.

"So, what is your name, ser mage?" Alistair asked with a smile, sheathing his sword and walking towards another door leading to another flight of stairs.

Elanda found herself thankful that the staircase wasn't riddled with darkspawn. She didn't know how that would truly end.

The mage's name was Frederick and when asked why he was at the tower, he was not comfortable with sharing the news that he was a coward and wanted to flee Ostagar. But seeing Grey Wardens gave him courage.

"Take solace in the fact you're not a coward." Elanda turned around at him for a moment, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But-"

A wave of her hand stopped him from speaking.

"The moment you helped us, without being asked or commanded, is when you stopped being a coward." Her steel eyes looked into his surprised ones, "And it takes a real man, to admit that they are scared."

She took her hand off his shoulder and began walking up the stairs again, "let's go light that damned beacon, yeah? Then we'll see about you becoming a Warden." She couldn't suppress a grin, even though they couldn't see it.

When they came on the door, she opened it, weapons drawn, just in case.

But the room was eerily empty.

"Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The King is depending on us."


	9. Chapter 9 - Lighting the Beacon

The round room was eerily quiet, she was just waiting for a sudden person to come from nowhere. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was just too damn quiet.

The darkspawn had been up here for a while. All she had to do was look around to figure that out. But how long were they here? Surely this was no coincidence?

She heard a slight swish of sound and before she knew it she was on the ground, she landed on her back with an 'oof' and a very large amount of pressure on her chest.

"You know, the least you could do is pretend you're paying attention."

Her vision finally caught up with her other senses and she saw Alistair, looking at her with a small smirk on his face. Elanda huffed and was about to say something when she heard their mage friend cast a spell.

"If you two are done snogging, I could use some help!" Frederick shouted, after casting a fireball spell, which thankfully was kept in the same room as the darkspawn, killing the first few in the room.

"What?" Alistair quickly got up and helped her up, then the words finally rushed to his brain, "We weren't- no, no, no,- I wasn't-"

Elanda picked up her sword and shield from the ground and chuckled at his stuttering, though she couldn't deny the dark blush on her cheeks as well.

She took her spot by the entry way and waited for the magical fire to die down. Which within just a moment it did.

She quickly entered the room and got behind the un-burnt crates and looked over them. Ares followed her, and Alistair and Fredericks went to the other side.

She saw a few cages that had unharmed hounds in them. She was thankful and then she looked at Ares and she got a wicked idea.

"You think you can go distract them, boy?" She asked, looking at her mabari with a grin.

He panted in excitement.

"You're totally getting a treat when I find one." She cooed, kissing his wet nose, "Go boy!"

He barked loudly and bounded off to the darkspawn, growling at them, then barking and attacking. She ran to a lever she saw, and she grinned as she heard a darkspawn howl in pain. She pulled down the lever and hounds came from their cages.

The hounds had been a huge help in dispensing the darkspawn, Alistair had to make a few adjustments, as did she and Frederick not to hit any of the hounds.

"Four mabari, a skilled mage and an almost Templar." She shook her head as she smirked, "Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

The comment earned her a snicker from both of them and a series of barks from the four hounds. Ares, wagged his nub of a tail.

Even if she did still had her weapons out, she still wasn't prepared for the stretch of hallway where three doors opened and they were flooded by darkspawn.

By the time she had reached the doorway, the three hounds they had rescued had been slain, Alistair branded a nice cut on his cheek, Frederick had to suck down another lyrium potion just to keep walking. Poor mage. But she came to the conclusion that they were more alike. She hadn't seen real combat until today. No doubt it was the same for him.

She was also not exactly free of wounds. She had a bleeding gash on her arm, a biproduct of the leather on her armor just not being... plate. She chastised herself for her mistake now, but could do nothing about it; she had darkspawn blood still on her face from the alpha, even if she had wiped off some of it, and it had dripped down from the rain and sweat and she felt three of her fingers were broken from holding her shield at barely the wrong angle.

They ran up the flight of stairs and burst through the doorway of what looked to be the final floor.

What she didn't expect... Was a gant... Thing. She could tell it was a darkspawn. It had heard the door fly open and she couldn't not hear the sickening crunching sounds. Her brain was horrified as she knew that they were human bones that it was crunching on.

Even as the giant darkspawn turned to face them, it didn't stop chewing... And she saw the blood trickling down it's chin like a sloppy child with a drink. Her body almost revolted against her as she held down her stomach contents.

She felt it look at her. It's black eyes on that big horned head looked at her.

It shouted and she felt her anger swell up and she shouted right back, charging it.

She had it's sole focus. She saw the frost that kept both of it's feet planted in one spot, but it didn't stay very long. Alistair stabbed it in the knee and it bellowed, and turned to him. She tried to give it a good shield bash, but that didn't get it's attention.

She remembered when Alistair had jumped on her to keep her from getting riddled with arrows.

She could do nothing less. So she jumped in-between him and the giant darkspawn as it reached down with it's large fat hands and grabbed her.

"Elanda!" she had heard the junior warden shout.

She could feel it's hands gripping tightly, but she couldn't give up. Even as she had three different tastes on her tongue; the darkspawn blood, sweat and her blood. She couldn't give up.

Her shield clattered to the ground and she just had her sword in hand. She saw it rear back it's arm and before it could execute a punch, she held out her sword like a thorn sticks out on a rose. It punched her but not without pain to itself. It punched her three times and when it let go of her in pain, she had quickly dug her sword into it's chest, gravity bringing her and the sword down, slicing it's chest quite open.

It wavered for a moment, looking around as if unsure where to go. Then it fell backwards.

Elanda slumped forward, barely having the energy to stand, but she was standing and holding her ribcage.

"Light the beacon." She mumbled to Alistair, "Go save Thedas."

He stepped towards her.

She stepped back, "DO IT." She said through gritted bloody teeth.

With no amount of energy left, Frederick had conjured what little mana he had and cast a spell to light the beacon.

"We did it." She coughed. "Maker." She grumbled, looking at her hand, blood. The massive darkspawn had broken, if not ground her ribs to dust.

"No, no, no." Alistair said, running to catch her, but sadly never made it, as the tower was swarmed. The last thing Alistair saw was his companions fall to the floor, Ares falling near his master. He reached out, before blackness took his vision as well.

* * *

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my girl anything these days."

"I love you my darling girl, you know that, don't you?"

"I love you too, mum."

"My place is here at your father's side. To death and beyond."

"As soon as we are done here, I will turn my armies north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"Perhaps it is an allegory that teaches us that our own evil causes suffering."

"You know the one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was."

"You're a natural. I'd follow you for sure."

"Now that is a proper, civil, greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me, Morrigan."

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... Either way, one's a fool."

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!"

"We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now, rather than later."

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"Not all who drink the blood survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we must pay."

Join us, brothers and sisters.

Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.

Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.

And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

And that one day we shall join you.

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"You rely too much on these Grey Wardens, is that wise?"

"Yes... A glorious moment for us all."

"What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

The archdemon roared it's ugly head again. It felt like it was looking at her.

* * *

She jolted awake, covered in cold sweat.

At first she felt light. Lighter than she had felt in what felt like years. As her mind caught up with the rest of her, she saw the was in a small room. In naught but her small clothes. She tried to sit up, and barely did her muscles listen to her, but pain shooting through her body, it had done so.

"Ah. Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."


	10. Chapter 10 - Saved

Morrigan had come from the corner of her room, as if she had been watching the female Warden the entire time. Which had been mostly true. When she wasn't wondering why her mother rescued the two wardens and the mabari that had been nearly inseparable from the female Warden. What was her name? Elanda? Sounded right. If nothing else she could wait for the bumbling distraught moron outside to spout it.

Flemeth had gotten one of the Wardens up hours ago, though his wounds were not so grave. Elanda had nearly touched the beyond had it not been for Flemeth's nearly unlimited, inhuman amount of knowledge.

Currently it was irrelevant now, as the female Warden had opened her eyes, nearly in shock.

'Twas expected, last she saw she was in a tower.

Things were changing. That Morrigan did know.

* * *

"Ah. Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Elanda wiped her forehead, not that it did much good. Her body was in awful shape, or at least that's how she felt. She looked at her body, the large wound on her arm was gone, her fingers hurt to move them, but she could move them, she wasn't picky. And most of all, she felt her ribs, and painfully releasing a sigh of relief, she was thankful that her ribs weren't crushed.

"I... What happened?"

Morrigan raised a dark eyebrow, "You were injured and then mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

Elanda's stomach dropped when Morrigan told her of the fate of Frederick and the army. The fate of King Cailan... And the fate of Duncan.

Loghain walked away. She, Alistair and Frederick had lit the beacon. It was supposed to be a won battle. But instead of charging and flanking the darkspawn... Loghain had betrayed his king, THEIR king by retreating.

Elanda's body refused to move. Refused to stare at anything except Morrigan's boots. She had to carry on, right? She had to stop the Blight. It was her responsibility now, wasn't it? How could she do it alone? Where did she start?

Questions buzzed in her head.

Morrigan sat next to Elanda, though neither of them were sure why. Morrigan folded her hands delicately in her lap, "Mother managed to save you, your Warden friend and your dog. Though it was a close call." She used the gentlest tone she could muster. And Elanda was grateful for it, and even more grateful that Alistair was alive as well. She wouldn't be alone, "What is important is that you both live." Morrigan added.

Elanda's family was dead, Fergus too now, more than likely, Frederick was dead, Jory was dead, Daveth was dead, the king's forces were dead, the King was dead... Duncan was dead... How was anything fine? How were they going to be fine?

Elanda choked down her despair and rage with the cup of water that was on the bedside table. It felt good to have a cool liquid go down her throat. Even if all she wanted to do was roll over and die. Self pity would come later. It would have to.

"I must admit... You are taking all of this information better than your friend."

Elanda closed her eyes and took another sip. How were they supposed to take it?

"I... It's... A lot of feelings all at once." She admitted, not taking her eyes off of the clear liquid that still lay in the cup.

"I shall take your word on the matter, he has veered between denial and grief since mother told him."

"I can't say I feel that much different." It's unbelievable how one moment can make everything completely flip upside down and completely fall apart.

Morrigan only nodded, like she was listening to some... Experiment. "He is outside by the fire." She said, her voice still slightly gentle, but in a 'by the way' sort of tone, "Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Elanda nodded and downed the rest of the water, "Thank you for healing me, Morrigan." Elanda got up and began to put on her long sleeve tunic, breeches and then strap on her armor.

"I... You're welcome." She sounded like she did not expected that, and perhaps being out here most of the time, she didn't, "Though mother did most of the work, I am no healer."

"Thank you, regardless." Elanda said, strapping on her boots now, lookng in Morrigan's golden eyes.

Morrigan let the smallest of smiles grace her face as she nodded in respect.

Elanda sheathed her sword again, strapped her shield onto her back and ran a hand through her dark, now messy red rose hair, trying to at least calm her hair, and her nerves before going outside and masking everything.

When she could no longer avoid going outside, she opened the door.

Opening the door wasn't so difficult, but her eyes adjusting to the bright morning sun from the dimly lit hut was difficult as her eyes took a moment to regain sight.

As she did she saw Alistair sitting next to Ares, the warrior's head hung low and a hand limply placed on the mabari's head, which was placed sadly on the warrior's leg.

If tragedy hadn't occurred, it would've been cute.

Elanda looked at Morrigan's mother and gently nodded, as if to say 'good morning'. Morrigan's mother smiled for a moment before making a small head movement towards Alistair, Elanda nodded again, thankful and understanding playing upon her face. She sat on the side of Alistair and waited for him to notice.

Ares' eyes brightened at the sight of his mistress as he nearly leaped over Alistair, causing the warrior to nearly fallover.

"Run me over next time." Alistair sarcastically remarked, bitterness in his voice before his eyes brightened, seeing her, she weakly smiled, and he gave her one of his lopsided smiles, it was weak, but it was there, "You're... I'm so glad you're alive." His voice was breathy, like the wind had nearly been kicked out of him, "I thought... I thought you were dead for sure."

All of the smart remarks she could make bounced through her head, but her throat couldn't conjure the words. "Not today, it seems." She said simply, her voice low.

Alistair looked back to the swampy waters, "This doesn't seem real. None of it." He put his head in his hands.

She hesitated for a moment to put her hand on his shoulder. But it found it's place there none the less. She couldn't let him go through this alone.

She wouldn't forgive herself. She felt like she had left so many people just to die. She swallowed hard and continued listening.

"I just know if it hadn't been for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower too." He looked into her eyes, an inconsolable grief. That's what she saw.

An inconsolable grief... That's another thing they shared now, on top of being Grey Wardens.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not here, lad."

Elanda wanted to talk to Alistair about everything that had happened. How he felt what was going through his mind... Perhaps now wasn't the best of times to ask for his bleeding heart.

Elanda took her gaunleted hand from his shoulder and stood up, offering a hand to him.

"This time... Don't pretend to trip." She whispered with an attempted smile.

At first his face was blank, and his smile soon seemed to understand, "I don't know what you mean." And grabbed her hand.

She let a small chuckle fill her chest, "I'm onto you." And she lifted up the Junior Warden to his feet.

"You say that now." He grinned back. Now standing on his two feet.

Her stormy grey eyes went downcast for a moment and Morrigan's mother coughed quietly, bringing the two back to the dreaded reality.

Now he knew he wasn't imagining it. She was hesitant in pulling her hand away from his. After losing Duncan at Ostagar he didn't want to lose her. It was nearly bad enough that she almost did die from the Ogre. He just wanted to hold on the tighter, so he didn't lose the only Grey Warden he had left.

"I didn't..." He didn't know who he was talking to, he had three candidates: talking to himself, which was likely, given he had spent the entire morning doing so; talking to her, trying to get her to open up, especially now, they were the only Grey Wardens left in Fereldan, and she looked like she had the world on her shoulders; or Morrigan's mother, the woman who had saved them from the tower... After a moment, he chose to speak to the latter, "What do we call you? We never got your name."

She was amused, as was her common tone, Elanda didn't think she had another emotion other than 'infinitely amused', "Names are pretty, but useless." She shrugged simply, "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do."

After a moment of Alistair being bewildered that this was THE Flemeth, they moved past that, after Elanda thanked her, then turned to Alistair. She was completely lost on what to do. The Blight needed to be stopped, yes. And now... Loghain and Howe needed justice to be served to them.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to tell herself that the Blight needed to be stopped before any sort of... Justice or revenge was enacted. Duty as a Grey Warden, first.

Flemeth's tone seemed to change from amused to curious, "It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against a Blight," She said tilting her head slightly as if a speck on Elanda's armor had become quite interesting, and then she looked at the two of them in the eyes, "Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"The land is hardly united now." Elanda growled, balling her fists, "Thanks to Loghain."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Alistair was as frustrated as she was, maybe more so, "Why would he do it?"

When Elanda turned to him to reveal in fact she had no answers to give him, Flemeth spoke up, "Now that is a good question." She smiled, as if she was patting a dog on the head, "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature."

Elanda heard the hatred in Flemeth's own voice. Flemeth was old, it took no man of knowledge to know that. But how old was she really? Elanda had read the tale of Flemeth, it was a common read when she was angry growing up. How long exactly has she had to contemplate what lurks in the hearts of men?

Though... The actions of the few hardly define the hearts of many. Just knowing that any man is capable of such treachery is enough knowledge to hold a grudge for many years. Perhaps anger over several lifetimes?

"Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is a true threat."

Elanda's grey eyes widened, she understood now. What Flemeth had said before, _'Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!_'

Duncan realized the Blight was a threat. Cailan wanted to believe it was a blight. Loghain believed it was just a darkspawn raid and the Grey Wardens were having them on.

_They were all wrong._

It was a Blight, but it was so much more now.

She looked at Alistair for a moment when she realized that they were not only dealing with a Blight. But they were going to have to deal with the civil war now that Cailan was dead.

Flemeth's met hers and a smirk graced her face. Flemeth knew. _She knew all along_.


	11. Chapter 11 - Traveling to Lothering Pt 1

The conversation had taken many twists and turns. Elanda learned of an Arl Eamon. She recognized the name, but barely. As she had not yet taken political responsibility of Highever. Now, she would never get the chance. Elanda slowly watched Alistair realize that without a unified Fereldan, there would be civil war.

And she realized it would happen without this... Charismatic Arl Eamon. They had to get to him. They had to make him see that Loghain was a monster and had turned on his king. And the Arl's nephew. If she could not make the Arl see reason, then there was no hope.

Appealing to the Arl of Redcliffe was a start in preventing the Blight. And perhaps civil war.

Then she remembered, she rummaged around her packs for the ancient scrolls, "Alistair." She looked at him, "Being the newest Grey Warden, I know nothing of these documents. Tell me what they do."

"See." Flemeth said, her voice beaming with pride, "There is a smart lass."

She watched Alistair's eyes widened, and he nearly cut off the circulation in her wrists he held them so tight with excitement, "Of course! The treaties!" Then he excitedly gripped Elanda's shoulders and gently shook them, "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places!" He grinned, his excitement nearing infectious she couldn't help but feel the curve of her lips start to go upwards, "They're obligated to help during a Blight!"

When he realized that he was touching not one of her shoulders, but both, he released his hands like her shoulders were made of a blacksmith's fire.

"I may be old," Flemeth said, amusement once again curving into her tone and her face, "but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows whatelse? Sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this?" Alistair afforded no effort into hiding the near panic in his voice, "Go to Redcliffe, and these other places and... Build an army?"

"It's not a matter of 'can', Alistair." Elanda said, opening the scrolls, scanning them for a moment before realizing she could read them when they made camp, at some point, "We are Grey Wardens. We have to."

The re-rolled the scrolls and put them back in her back, "Before I forget my manners," She said under her breath, "Flemeth." She adressed the Witch, looking her in the eyes, "Thank you. For saving us." And she gave a bow of her head.

Another amused laugh escaped Flemeth's lips, "No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I." She looked to the hut, which Morrigan had just exited, "Now... Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

"The stew is bubbling, mother dear." Morrigan said, walking over to them, looking at none but Flemeth, "Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

What happened next, Elanda did not expect. Nor Alistair, and least of all Morrigan.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl." She said in a firm tone, "And you will be joining them."

Elanda stiffened.

"Such a shame- What?" Morrigan's neck whiplashed to look at her mother.

"You heard me girl." Amusement once again, "The last time I looked you had ears!"

Elanda found the moment amusingly awkward. Even for herself, she cleared her throat before speaking, "If Morrigan has no wishes to join us..."

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

Elanda could not deny her usefulness in the Wilds. And she nor Alistair were no mage. Flemeth was right. Yet again.

"Have I no say in this?"

Elanda then took a few steps back and mentioned for Alistair to do the same. This was a mother-daughter conflict. Not something they should be apart of.

He looked at her and she saw worry in his eyes. Could they actually succeed? Just two Grey Wardens? Could they get the elves? The dwarves? Mages? Arl Eamon? Doubt swirled in his eyes with his grief.

She could not say she didn't feel the same way. Rage. Despair. Doubt. All of them at once. She felt as if it was tearing her apart, rotting her from the inside. Is this all she was? A Grey Warden with grief for a heart, rage for the blood in her body and doubt as a mind?

The calmness in her face betrayed her emotions, her shaky hands did not.

"As for you Wardens." Flemeth addressed them finally, Morrigan temporarily silenced, "consider this repayment for your lives."

Elanda could not muster the strength to talk, so she gave a small respectve bow.

Alistair was not so silent in his comfortbility, "Not to... Look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't thins add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish help from us 'illegal mages', young man, perhaps I should have left you in that tower."

"Point taken."

"Mother-" Morrigan used a tone that Elanda had used with her mother so many times before, begging- pleading for something. Elanda had used that tone to attempt to swindle her way to going with Fergus and her dad to Ostagar with them.

And to Ostagar she went. Oh yes. She did go.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Fereldan against the darkspawn."

Tell them something they didn't know. They knew they were alone. The last two Grey Wardens in Fereldan. It shook Elanda to her core. And fade spirit looked more physical than even Alistair.

"I understand." She heard Morrigan groan.

"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Elanda nodded, "As you said, Lady Flemeth," she released a bitter smile, "We are the last two Grey Wardens in Fereldan." She gulped hard, "We cannot pick and choose our allies."

Morrigan was able to tell them of a village not far, perhaps they could even get there before the next day's sun if they moved fast enough. After telling Morrigan and Alistair they could speak their minds to her if they felt the need to (and Flemeth laughing), they found their way through the Korcari Wilds once again, aided by Morrigan. Who got along all too famously with Alistair, that is to say, not at all, and Morrigan became their silent, but not-so-silent guide.

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

Maker... This was not going to end well.

"Do I have a choice?"

Morrigan went on as if she did not hear Alistair, or if she did, she completely ignored him, Elanda thought the latter was more likely.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow."

"Find that curious do you?"

Elanda remembered his smile, the first time they were in the Wilds, '_Used to it or not,_' He had said, '_You're a natural. I'd follow you for sure._' She found it a small comfort, at least.

"In fact," She said, once again ignoring the fact that he had spoken at all, "you defer to a new recuit. Is this policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

"What do you want to hear?" He sounded annoyed, and rightly so, "That I prefer to follow? I do."

"You sound so very defensive." Morrigan's tone crawled with satisfaction.

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and_ die_?" Alistair sighed, thoroughly agitated now, "That would be great, thanks."

Elanda would have to be the medium between these two. She decided. If they had any hopes of defeating this Blight... They had to do so without ripping eachother's throats out.

Hours passed, it looked like they had just hit mid-afternoon. Elanda thought now that it wasn't such a good idea to be walking around for hours and hours right after a brush with death. But she, they, had no choice. If they were to get to this village of Lothering before the next sun up, she would have to endure the pain.

"Perhaps it is best if we took this spot to rest." Morrigan said, looking around the very small clearing.

Elanda was in no position or in shape to argue. She didn't know these Wilds. Nor did was she in exactly perfect health. She sifted through her pack and got out the ancient treaties that Duncan had them fetch in the Wilds. In an ancient and decayed tower. Not much of a 'tower' anymore, or even a tower to the Grey Wardens. If she had learned anything in the Korcari Wilds, it would be that the Korcari Wilds devoured things nearly whole and changed itself. She was not looking forward to returning, and made it a note to try to avoid this place.

She would try to read at least part of the treaties on their little small break.

* * *

She jolted awake to find both of her companions with a slightly amused expression, she could see Alistair's smirk wide on his face, as he was the one gently shaking her.

"Stop looking at me like the cat who ate the canary." She pursed her lips together, "I did nothing wrong."

Alistair let out a small chuckle, "No. Perhaps not. But we have sat here long enough to regain our strength."

"I hope." Morrigan added with a litte bit of disgust, even though amusement lingered in her eyes.

Elanda frowned as she put the treaties back in her pack and got up, declining his offered hand, "What? Have I something on my face?"

"No," Alistair snickered, "Flemeth got all that darkspawn blood off your face." He trotted away smugly.

"If you must know," Morrigan said, walking with her gnarled staff in front of her, "You fell asleep attempting to read your treaties."

"I would never." She blushed, defending her pride.

"You totally did~" Alistair taunted in a sing-song voice.

"As much as Alistair is being rather childish," Morrigan mused, "It did happen, Warden. Whether you wanted it to or not."

"I am not being childish!" Alistair argued, walking after the swamp witch.

Elanda rolled back up the treaties and put them in her pack.

Lothering shouldn't be too far.


	12. Chapter 12 - Traveling to Lothering Pt 2

Alistair's stomach grumbled. He had been ignoring it for the past few minutes. Or had it been hours? The sun had barely started its descent from afternoon to evening. He ignored it then; he could ignore it now.

Then it grumbled again. He looked at Morrigan and Elanda to see if they had noticed, thankfully, they remained blissfully unaware.

But Elanda's mabari kept behind with Elanda, nudging her hand and she patted it, giving her adorable hound the attention it craved. He saw the love that the mabari had for his mistress, it was clear that he had imprinted her as a pup. And it was no wonder, right? She had a strong heart, and an unbreakable soul. She dealt with her own tradgedy but wouldn't talk about it.

"Are you hungry, boy?" She cooed to her pup, who replied with a happy bark. "Then I shall go no further until my protector is filled." She chuckled, gently laying one finger on the dog's nose.

"Am I to understand we are stopping again?" Morrigan asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sure we won't be here long. Ares is capable of finding foot to eat for himself." Elanda used her matter-of-fact tone before sitting down.

Alistair was thankful for the reprieve as well.

"Fine. But I shall scout ahead." Morrigan huffed as she walked away into the woods.

Elanda looked at her hands for a moment, "Alistair."

Her tone made him look at her, and he chose to sit close enough to her where they could carry polite conversation.

"What's on your mind?" He asked with a smile, grabbing an apple from his pack and throwing it to her, "I figured you forgot to pack again." He winked, "However, you're cooking when we get some decent supplies." He winked, "A-at least for the first night."

She had no idea how to cook. Another bridge to cross. She took out her dagger and began cutting it into small wedges.

"Look, I..." She struggled for words, "Do you want to talk?" She asked, he raised an eyebrow, "About Duncan?"

He stopped his actions and looked at her before cutting his own apple into wedges, "You don't have to do that." He said, a sad smile playing on his face, "I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"That doesn't mean..." She bit her lip, "I saw what he meant to you. I know he was like a father figure to you."

He sighed, frustrated with himself, "I..." He looked away for a moment, looking past everything and seeing nothing, then he looked back at the apple in his hands, he wasn't hungry anymore, but his body needed the sustanence, "Should have handled it better. Duncan warned me that right from the beginning that this could happen."

He continued cutting his apple, "any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it." He chastised himself, "Not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and..." He sighed, "Everything." Another small wedge fell onto a hankerchief, "I'm sorry."

"No." She said softly, "There is nothing to apologize for."

"I'd... Like to have a proper funeral for him." He admitted softly, "Maybe after all this is done. If we're still alive." He looked past his hands again, "I don't think he had any family to speak of."

She looked at him silent for a moment before sadly smiling, "That's not true, Alistair. He had you." She pointed out, "Family does not solely mean blood."

He looked up with a sad smile, his eyes thanked her, but his mouth could not form the words. "It probably sounds stupid but... I feel like part of me wishes I was with him, in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

She caught the emotion in her throat, "No. It doesn't sound stupid." She gulped, "I feel like that too." Duncan, her mom, her dad Ser Gilmore. All abandoned.

"I'd be dead though, wouldn't I? Not like that would make him any happier." Bitterness rose in his voice.

She strove to stay calm, for her own sake. She had to remain the 'fearless leader'. Fearless leaders did that, right? Remained strong under cases of duress? That's what she had to be. However long this went, she had to be that fearless, strong, unwavering leader.

"I think he came from Highever. Or so he said." Highever. That place never stops coming back, "Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting something in his honor. I don't know."

He looked at her, "Have you... Had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry... I just..."

Did she want to talk about it now?

Her throat clammed up, her chest tightened, her stomach dropped. No.

"I've... Lost enough to understand."

He looked at her, and she looked away, he didn't know what he could say, she had made him feel better by talking about it, but she knew of Duncan's death. He hadn't been there for whatever tradgedy occurred in her life to make her... Like this.

He would have to trust that she would open up to him at some point. He understood what she was doing for him and maybe when he got... Used to the fact that Duncan was dead... Maybe he could help her too.

"Yes. You have, haven't you?" His tone was gentle and she gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you." He said sheepishly, "Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it. At least a little."

"I would..." She found herself saying the words before thinking, emotion thick in her voice, "I would like to go Highever with you." She wouldn't admit it, But her mind came to the perfect spot. "When you go."

Her favorite spot. Bryce had always known where his daughter was, even when she was mad at him, though it was more than likely her mother that caused his pup to find sanctuary elsewhere. There was a hill, just north of the castle, facing the coast, near one of the cliffs. A few trees were darted around for shade, but she had found that she liked the peak of the hill, watching the waves gently caress the rocks below, hearing the gentle sound of the ocean...

She thought it was a fitting place for her mother and father. Now there'd be nothing left to cremate. She would have to settle for a marble slab with their names and every name who Howe and his men mercilessly slaughtered. She knew they'd be honored to share a place with Duncan. And he with them.

"I think I'd like that." Alistair smiled, his grief somewhat relieved his stomach growled at him again, "And I think he would to." He popped an apple slice in his mouth.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the quiet forest around them allowing them a moment of piece before it all came crashing down. And crashing down it did within moments.

Ares barked happily, "Fed yourself did you?" Elanda cooed as her hound came bounding up to her, she held him at arm's length, "Ooooh, no, Ares. Until we get you some fresh water you are not licking any part of me, you understand?"

Ares whined, but she leaned down to kiss his cool wet nose, and he was back to wagging the nub of his tale.

"I suspect you two are done fratrnizing?" Morrigan asked nearly appearing from the bushes.

Alistair jumped and audibly yelped, "Maker!"

"Too bad I did not scare you to death." Morrigan sneered, "I will have to try harder then. Should not be hard considering you are a man of little stature."

"Morrigan..." Elanda warned.

"'Tis fine, though I imagine the darkspawn have nothing to fear from Alistair as they would... Say a rabbit." Morrigan took no pains in hiding her smirk, "But, before you ask Warden, yes the way is clear. However we will have to take a slightly longer way around. The horde has moved faster than I anticipated."

Alistair and Elanda shot knowing looks at eachother. Thankfully both had finished eating before the arrival of Ares and Morrigan, so as soon as they stood up, they quickly made haste for Lothering.


	13. Chapter 13 - Mercy and Survival

It had taken a few extra hours to get around the horde of the darkspawn. And they had to stop once more for a meager breakfast. Flemeth had thankfully packed them enough for days, should they space out their ood properly.

Thankfully they didn't exactly need to worry about it. Elanda had no food in her pack and Alistair had split whatever he had in his pack in half. Ares, thankfully, hunted for himself. Whatever he found, they never wanted to think about. Morrigan had her own pack of goods, but during the 'breakfast' she sat with them at she had tormented Alistair about his grieving.

Elanda looked at Alistair and just shook her head, as if to say 'ignore her'. But he didn't know a bully when he saw one. And Morrigan was, despite her knowledge, a bully that was showing a lot of skin. But sadly, Morrigan was with them now. Whether they wanted her or not.

After breakfast, they had decided to make the last few hours to Lothering as fast as they can.

Ares barked happily and they set off.

Elanda was making a mental checklist of everything they had to get. She had to get herself a shield. First and foremost. Flemeth had saved her life, but her shield remained on the ground, due to the Ogre. As Alistair had called it.

Alistair, on their trip to Lothering had told her most of what he knew about Grey Warden stuff. As she was a newly appointed Grey Warden, with very little exposure to the order, he vowed that it was his duty to pass on his knowledge.

"As if it has value." Morrigan mused.

Alistair was thankfully however deep in sentence. Hurlocks, he said were the human sized dawkspawn, and usually the most common, except for Genlocks. The little short ones. She had killed two alpha hurlocks, by what Alistair went by and he nodded, then made a jest of how she doesn't need a big ego.

"I could grow into it." She winked.

"Please don't."

They snickered and Ares let off a bark.

"And that, my dear Wardens." Morrigan motioned behind her, "Is Lothering. Thankfully Lothering is a very small city, and not an important one. Which will hopefully let us slip right by."

Alistair quirked an eyebrow, "You slip away?" He snickered.

Elanda was about to calm the fires when there was a few people approaching them. Leather jerkins, studded, and the leader had two knives on his back.

Highway men.

Trying to enforce some sort of 'toll'.

"Oh." Alistair mumbled, annoyed, "This should be good." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Wake up, gentlemen!" He shouted with a grin, "More travelers to attend to." He pointed at Elanda with a smirk, "I'd guess the pretty one is the leader."

A bulkier man came up behind him, "Errr." Just by opening his mouth, Elanda could tell that he wasn't hired for smarts.

But then again, not any highway man or bandit is smart.

"They don't look much like them others, you know..." the big man looked down at twiddling his thumbs, "Uhhh... Maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Oh... So you do have some brains in there afterall!" Elanda clapped her hands in joy, "And here I thought all bandits were dumber than gulls."

"Nonsense!" He smiled widely, then brought out his hands, "Greetings, travelers!" Like he was some great host.

"Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair crossed his arms and tried his best at looking as mean as he could. Though, according to the look on Morrigan's face... It wasn't working out too well for him.

"They are fools to get in our way... I say teach them a lesson."

Elanda could only agree. But... She wanted to see if they would submit with words before she used violence. 'Words before violence' her mother used to chastise her.

And besides... She only need curb the conversation in the right... Direction.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" He mocked offense, "tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head, "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Ten silver was outrageous. And no doubt by the various boxes if refugees didn't have money to pay the toll, they took much needed supplies. Vermin.

"Oohhh, try again." Elanda said with a smirk, "I would listen to your friend here."

"Boss, they don't look like refugees..."

"That's why it's called a toll, my thick-headed friend, everyone has to pay it. Instead of a... Refugee tax."

"Oh, Right!" the big man's face brightened, "So you still gotta pay the toll, see?"

Morrigan groaned and Elanda held up a hand.

"We're Grey Wardens." She said simply. A Grey Warden without her shield... But she could steal theirs. For the time being.

"Grey Wardens? Boss, them Grey Wardens killed the King."

Alistair growled, Elanda held up a hand. Though the revelation put embers in her blood as well. Loghain not only committed treachery... But pinned his failures on them.

"Grey Wardens you say, traitors to Fereldan. Teyrn Loghain has put quite a price on your head..." The smirk grew on his face.

"But boss... Them Grey Wardens are good, right? Good enough to kill a king?"

She heard Alistair move and she turned to look at him. He looked angry at the man, then back at Elanda and his eyes moved downwards as he sheathed his sword.

"You have a point..." The man's face fell, "Forget about the toll; we'll just let you go back to your darkspawn fighting, king killing ways then." He smiled nervously.

"Ohhh, I don't think so." Elanda purred a smirk widening across her face, "See, the Grey Wardens could use a donation, you see, then I'd be happy to 'forget' about the toll."

"Oh... Er... Okay!" He quickly dodged to one of the boxes, "Here's all of the money we collected today. Twenty silver." He placed the pouch in her hand, and she put it in her pack.

"Not good enough." Elanda sighed, "I need you to return all the things you have stolen back to their rightful owners. After that's done, you'll lay down your weapons and turn yourself into the Templars." She growled, "Do I make myself clear?"

"No! I won't go in to the Templars! They'll execute me!" He paniced, and he as well as his men pulled out their blades and attacked.

She was at a slight disadvantage without shield, but found herself able to parry his quick double-bladed attacks.

Once his men were all dead, and he had been freed of his blades, he surrendered.

"I give! I surrender!"

Alistair sheathed his sword and looked at her for a moment.

"Very well. I give you two options then." She held the word 'bandit' back, "You either turn yourself to the Templars," He had put his hands behind his back, "Or," She added, "You join me and fight the darkspawn."

"No! I won't go down without a fight!"

"You won't even have the chance to remember I gave you another choice." She grumbled as she easily avoided his clumsy attack and she ran her sword through his gut.

"They really should have relented. You were most merciful." Morrigan commented with a smirk at their handiwork.

"Yes, I was." Elanda sheathed her sword, "They deserved that. Maybe we can find who they stole from and tell them that their supplies are there."

"Save twenty silver." Morrigan pointed out.

"I..." She sighed, she felt guilty about it, but they needed it. She didn't have any coin on her. She couldn't very well buy supplies without a bit of money, "Yes. Save twenty silvers."

She looked at the bodies for a moment. The supplies, she saw was in boxes. She couldn't... Loot the bodies, could she? Looting the dead was disrespectful.

But the vermin that laid before her were disrespectful in life.

There was a knight, by the looks of him, laid carelessly on the ground. She raised her eyebrows and went to him first.

"You did your duty with honor, Ser Knight." She said, "But what were you doing out here?"

"I think I recognize him from Redcliffe." Alistair said, bending down and rummaging through the knight's pack. Elanda was thankful that he was, "Oh..." He frowned, "This was Ser Henric. One of Arl Eamon's knights. This is a paper addressed to Ser Donall, as is the locket. If we find another knight from Redcliffe, I'll give these to him. He'll know what to do with them."

"In the mean time... We might want to see what the bandits have on them that are... Salvagable. I don't want to take anything from the crates."

She sighed and she began to drag the bodies away from the supplies. She dug through their packs and found bandages, a flask of what smelled to be whiskey, whetstones, to keep their blades sharp (and thankfully not their wit), shiny bits of glass and other pieces that she didn't bother to take.

However... She did take the jewelry off of them, her father said once that sailors give themselves a silver or gold earring so if they wash ashore that can pay for their funeral costs.

Well, these bastards didn't deserve a funeral. No one would mourn them, Elanda was sure. If they had turned to banditry, no one would even notice that they were gone. This was war. They had to survive.

She looked up as she treated all of them the same way, dragging their bodies to the side and stealing what little supplies she could from their bodies. She left the stolen refugee supplies untouched.

She took a bandit's shield, strapped it to her back and finally walked into Lothering, her three companions following behind her. She was hoping that Lothering would promise to be at least a little fruitful. But they only stopped here for supplies.

"Well... There it is." Alistair sighed, almost with relief, "Pretty as a painting."

And more thankfully, was his intact sarcasm. Elanda was happy to hear he was back to normal. Well... Semi-normal.

"Ah." Morrigan interjected, "So you have finally decided us to rejoin us, have you?" Her tone was condescending, "Falling on your blade in grief seemed too much trouble, I take it?"

"Morrigan." Elanda shot angrily, but was interupted by Alistair almost immediately.

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost anyone important to you? Just how would you feel if your mother died?"

Elanda felt her throat nearly close up, that familiar chest tighten. Her hands shook. So much was riding on her. The Blight, the darkspawn, Alistair and Morrigan's pety arguments. She just wanted to run, but duty told her to stay.

She had never felt so conflicted in her entire life.

Morrigan snorted, "Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right... Very Creepy. Forget I asked."

She closed her eyes and turned around, facing her companions, "Alistair," she said his name, completely ignoring Morrigan, "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, as gently and strongly as she could muster.

Morrigan however was not to be ignored, "His navel, I suspect." She wore a smirk on his face, "He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough."

Elanda frowned, today she was not amused by Morrigan's sucsessful attempts to get a rise out of Alistair. She knew that Morrigan was just doing it to see how Alistair would react. And sadly, Alistair fell into it every time.

"Ah, I get it." Alistair huffed, "this is where we're shocked to discover you've never had a friend your entire life."

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas," Morrigan sighed, "desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Anyways," Alistair coughed, "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first."

All eyes were on her again. The 'Fearless' leader. She was anything but fearless. But she had to make a plan.

"First... I thought we would go visit Arl Eamon. You said he might help us, and it's better than not trying at all. Then maybe the mages, dwarves and elves after that." She bit her lip, start inwards, then make their way around Fereldan.

"Thank you." Alistair offered a lopsided smile, "Arl Eamon is a good man. I'm sure he'll help us."

"I hope so." Elanda sighed. "We need all the help we can get."


	14. Chapter 14 - Lothering's Chantry

**Sorry for the delay! I just decided to write and write and write! So sorry for the late update! Thank you for being patient! **

* * *

The refugees had no information to offer and no one had rallied up to the claims of the supplies that were looted by the previous bandits. However, the four of them did hear of a reward, and if they wanted it, to go talk to Ser Byrant, the leader of the Templars in Lothering.

They had twenty silver, which was maybe enough to buy food for the next few days. Hopefully it would be enough food to reach Redcliffe.

"Off to the Chantry it seems." Elanda said with a smile. They had a plan and all they had to do was act on it.

"Oh yes. Because I do love going in a building based around a fable of a abandoning father figure." Morrigan said sarcastically, "How wonderful." A roll of her golden eyes followed.

"Citizen."

Elanda froze as a Templar walked up to her.

"If you are looking for shelter or food, you are best continuing on. The tavern and the Chantry are full to burst. I'm sorry, but we cannot help you."

"I..." Well, just their luck, wasn't it? "Thank you."

The Templar walked back to his post.

"No food means no supplies, right?" Alistair asked.

"Unfortunately. But that gives us time to save some money and possibly see if anyone out here needs something done for a bit of coin." Elanda said with an aggrivated sigh, "But we need to find this... Ser Bryant anyways. He might be able to dish out those supplies to people who need them."

The walk to the Chantry would've been a short stroll as she heard yelling from a revered mother and a few men.

Her curiousity got the better of her and she investigated.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis!" Alistair happily announced their presence, "Warms the heart."

Even if his happiness was dripping with sarcasm.

"Look I'll give you one hundred silver if you make these people go away!" The merchant angrily bargained.

A hundred silver... She couldn't turn that down. Could she?

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"This man is profiteering from the refugees' grief!" The revered mother cried in disgut, "He is overcharging for goods he bought from them just last week!"

Elanda crossed her arms and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"'Tis survival of the fittest." Morrigan's wisdom 'enlightened' them, "No doubt the rest of these cretins would do the same, put in his shoes."

"That still doesn't make it right, Morrigan."

"Then I guess we shall go about solving everyone's problems?" Morrigan shot back, "Yes, I'm sure the darkspawn would be pleased."

"Look, Ser." Elanda said with a smile, trying to defuse the situation before it got dreadfully out of hand, "I'm sure you could make a comprimise with the revered mother and make still make a profit."

"As long as I'm allowed to charge something."

With a relieved sigh, the situation had come to a close. The revered mother, the small mob that was forming had walked away.

And so did they, with a hundred silver, plus an extra fifty from the bits and bobs they had gotten from the bandits.

"Well, that was an easy hundred silver." Alistair happily commented.

"Now we have money to buy supplies," Morrigan let a fake gasp out of her lips, "but money is useless if there is no supplies to acquire."

"That is true, but I rather have enough money to buy supplies when we can, versus having no money and be starving later." Elanda pointed out, "We are gaining in the long run."

The Chantry courtyard was crowded, as Elanda had expected it to be. People were escaping the Blight, trying to find some shining light in all of this mess, and people turned to the Chantry, where a sun was it's symbol.

"THERE! Look upon her and know she has the taint!"

She looked and a man was pointing at her. A Chasind, from the look of it. From the way he was screaming his mind had been scarred by the massacre. Thankfully the people did not know she was a Grey Warden. The only people who knew they were Grey Wardens was themselves, now that the bandits were dead.

The fact that they were Grey Wardens had put a bounty on their heads. They could pose as mercenaries, certainly. But she would deal with that later. For now they had a screaming warrior to deal with.

"You poor man." She said sympathetically, "what... What happened to you?"

"The darkspawn... They... They killed my family! I ran..." Tears rolled down his face his eyes wide, "hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her down... She had the same color hair as yours..."

The once proud warrior fell to his knees and Elanda took a moment to kneel to him, making him look her in the eyes.

"Your wife did not deserve that." She shook his head, "But scaring these people won't bring her back. Nor is it doing her memory any honor."

"I... You're right. You're right."

"Try and help these people. They need to leave Lothering as soon as they are able."

With that the Chasind nodded and got back on his feet and walked off, his strides were quick.

"It's true then... The darkspawn are coming? We're going to die?"

A mob of people with wide eyes, full of fear looked at her.

"There's always hope." She said, trying to make her voice sound stronger than she felt, "There is always hope." She repeated, "It's your job to find that hope. Nobody can find it for you."

"Too bad we can't get her a box to stand on." Alistair petted Ares, who barked happily.

"To find that light, to find that hope, to live on, even if you are frightened... That takes courage. That is the kind of courage we have to muster in order to get through this."

"You're right." And with that the lot of people dispersed.

"And see? That is another reason why you make a better leader." Alistair grinned.

"Even the dog would make a better leader than you, Alistair."

With the crowd dispersed and hopefully with a raise in morale, the party stepped into the Chantry.

They found Ser Byrant quite easily. As he was the only Templar in the building.

He sighed as they approached, "Are you another one of Arl Eamon's Knights?"

"And if we were?" She didn't even have to come up with a cover. Thank the Maker!

"Then I would tell you the same thing I told the other knights, I don't know the location to the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Byrant sighed, "The Arl must be very sick indeed if he has all of his knights chasing a fable."

"I see." Elanda cleared her throat for a moment, they had just learned a heavy piece of information. They would have to leave Lothering soon. The Arl was sick.

"If you need more information, another knight is right over there."

"Thank you, Ser Byrant."

"Is there anything else you need, my lady?"

She still hated being called that. Alistair could see it on her face. As could Morrigan.

"I dealt with the bandits. They are dead."

"Sad it came to that. But they deserved it, preying on innocent folk like that... Here. It's the most I can offer you."

He placed twenty silvers in her hand. She felt guilty about taking the money, but she and her party desperately needed it. And they had done a job, so... It wasn't bad was it? Getting paid to do a job?

"There might be something more you could do for me, Ser Byrant."

"And what is that?"

"I could use some information. We've traveled a long way and I'd like to hear what's been going on."

"Well... I heard Loghain is going to declare himself king soon. As he's already declared himself Regent. It's only because his daughter is Queen that he can do that, I'm sure."

"Cailan... Had no heir?"

"Not that we know of. I just know if Eamon was well, he'd get this mess straightened out. Good luck to curing him, my Lady."

"Thank you."

With that she walked over to the knight who was engrossed in a book.

"Excuse me, I was told that-"

The knight turned around and when he looked at her he smiled, but then his eyes fell on Alistair.

"Maker's breath! Is that you Alistair?"

"Ser Donall?"

They were equally confused, but grateful to see eachother it seemed.

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Yes well, no help from Loghain that's for sure."

"Put a price on the Grey Warden's head. I... I wish I could help. And now more than ever I need to find those Ashes."

"Yeah, the Templar said that the knights of Redcliffe were searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. THE Urn?"

"Aye. It's said to cure any illness."

"What is Eamon sick from anyways?"

"Lad... I... I don't know. Nobody knows. But we've tried everything. Maybe you an fix it, Alistair."

"We'll do what we can, Donall..." Alistair promised, his eyes sad, then he fell even further, "I... I have something for you, it was Ser Henric's." He pulled out the note and the amulet.

"Oh no... Thank you, Alistair. I have to get back to Redcliffe... They'll want to know about this, thank you again, friend."

"Maker be with you."

The Knight walked away, Henric's note and amulet in his hands, like they were the last remaining piece of his friend.

"Perhaps it is best we go." Elanda said, putting a hand on Alistair's shoulders.

"Yeah... Yeah you're probably right."


	15. Chapter 15 - Recruiting a Sister

They left the chantry, their business concluded, and she was thankful that she found no shouting adults, but a shouting boy. After a moment of calming him down and attempting to convince the stubborn boy to go to the Chantry so she could go look for his mother, he ran off, to go look for said mother.

"No wait!" She tried chasing after him but the little boy was just too fast.

She was thankful that Morrigan kept her mouth shut.

"We need more information, we know about Loghain wanting to become king, the Arl being ill and now we know about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. But that's only local news."

"Okay... So where would we go for 'big news'?" Alistair asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Where do most people go for a hot meal and a place to sleep?" Elanda rhetorically asked as she walked to the tavern.

"Do you plan on going in there?" A man standing off to the side asked.

"Yes. Why? What's going on?"

"There are some soldiers being a bloody nuiscance." The man informed them, slightly irritated, "they were looking for someone, before they started drinking. Almost killed a man because they didn't like his face."

Soldiers looking for someone? Loghain's men. Must be.

"Well isn't that mature?" Alistair remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, because you would know all about maturity." Morrigan mused.

"Mature or not, Loghain's soldiers are in there." Elanda sighed, "Ready to go deal with Warden hunters?" She smirked as she walked in.

No sooner than the door was closed a group of soldiers came at her, they had been watching the door like drunken hawks.

"Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her?"

"It seems we were lied to."

Elanda could feel all eyes in the tavern on her. Another defining moment in her Grey Warden career. She had to prove to everyone that she was not a rampaging blood thirsty king killing traitor. This would be where she changed hearts and minds.

But before she could speak she heard a woman's voice speak up, the accent was not Fereldan. Possibly Orlesian? It was hard to say, but her voice was soft and gentle. The perfect voice for a Chantry sister.

"Gentlemen." She smiled, "Surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

The woman had red hair, the color of fire, a single braid on one side, and blue eyes the color of a cloudless day.

The men were too buried in their anger to be talked down by a beautiful Sister. Which was saddening, because Elanda was sure that the barkeep would ask them to leave once they were dead.

"They're more than that!" He shouted, "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

"That's a pity." Elanda said with a scowl, "because they'll probably ask me to leave once you're dead... And I do hate to bloody up a good tavern." Elanda smirked then, "So why don't we just sit down and talk about this?"

Talking wasn't what they had in mind. Elanda was thankful that she took the shield off of the bandit, because she had blocked the first blow from the first soldier, and Morrigan was able to freeze a few others, letting Alistair and Ares deal a few killing blows.

The Chantry Sister on the other hand, moved through enemies like she had been fighting all of her life. Watching her interweve herself through the soldiers, defending herself and striking killing blows was like watching an intricate, yet very deadly dance.

"I yield, I yield!" One soldier, the last soldier, shouted.

"Yeah I bet you do." Elanda growled. "Take a message to Loghain, coward."

"Anything, anything!"

"Tell that traitorous bastard he's going to have to do more than sending drunks. It's insulting."

With that the little coward of a soldier ran out of the tavern and Elanda, moved the bodies out of the walk-way then sat down at the table that the soldiers were occupying. A sit down was good. She didn't realize how badly her feet were hurting.

The Chantry Sister sat down with them, Alistair sat next to Elanda while Morrigan sat next to the Sister. Looking slightly irritated as she did so.

"I apologize for interfering." the Sister apologetically smiled, "But I couldn't just sit by and not help."

"I can see that." Elanda chuckled, leaning back in her chair, her spine was so stiff, "Where does a Chantry Sister learn to fight like that?"

"You know I wasn't born in the Chantry." The Sister joked, "Most of us had... Colorful lives before we found forgiveness... Where are my manners?" She asked rhetorically, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana. One of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"I am Elanda, this is Alistair, Morrigan and Ares. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The mabari barked happily.

"Speak for yourself." Morrigan commented, arms crossed.

"He has a beautiful coat. You must treat him well." Lelaiana smiled at the hound as he panted happily.

"I do when I can. Sadly the last few days haven't been well." Elanda smiled sadly and rubbed the mabari's face, "Ah- what did I tell you?" She gently scolded, before he could lick her hand, he gently whined, "That's right. No licking until you've had fresh water." Elanda kissed his nose, "I haven't forgotten about your treat little boy, don't look at me like that."

"Those men said you're a Grey Warden." Leliana stated, "You will be battling darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do?"

"Other than almost getting arrested, branded as traitors, attempting to prevent civil war... We get to the darkspawn when we can, of course." Alistair remarked sarcastically.

"Well... I know after what happened you'll need all the help you can get." Leliana shrugged, "That's why I'm coming along."

Elanda was shocked by Leliana's eagerness to go. As was the rest of her companions.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth... But you seem eager." Elanda said, attempting and failing to hide her shock, "Why are you eager?"

"The Maker told me to."

"I... What?" Elanda was even further shocked. Morrigan rolled her eyes and Alistair didn't bother hiding a raised eyebrow, "Not that I'm questioning the Maker or anything, but... Can I get some elaboration?"

"I... I know it sounds crazy. But I had a vision. By serving you, I serve His holy plans."

"More crazy?" Alistair mumbled, "I thought we were all full up?"

"I... If that's what you believe I can't turn you down." Elanda said nervously. She wasn't crazy about letting a religious one in the group, but... If anything was needed now, it was definitely prayers.

Prayers and Leliana's skill with the blade.

"You must've hit your head harder than mother thought." Morrigan quipped.

"The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they can find them. Is that not true?" Elanda asked, her question rhetorical.

Morrigan sighed and Alistair nodded, "She seems nice. Anyways. Nicer than Morrigan."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not here." Morrigan snapped.

"Spoken exactly like your mother." Alistair grinned.

Morrigan shot a glare at Alistair that had him in snickers. Elanda couldn't help but release a small laugh through her nose and even Leliana cracked an amused smile, despite her best efforts.

And now he had found a weak spot.

The barkeep had walked over to their table with three glasses of wine and an ale.

"On the house." He bowed.

"Thank you... But why?" Elanda asked, curious at the man's motivations.

"Those boys were causing more ruckus, and you're Grey Wardens."

"I mean no offense when I say keep that to yourself, ser."

"Your secrets safe with me, lass. My Grandfather served. And sadly with people sleeping on the floor and in the attics, I don't have any space to give."

"I... Thank you again ser."

"Lass. If I see a single piece of copper, you will never be welcome in the tavern again ya hear?" His tone was joking, but he said it because he didn't want her paying.

Elanda chuckled, "I understand." She smiled.

Things were looking up. A moment of silence, no weight of having to keep their secrets to themselves... A moment to think, Redcliffe would be their first stop. See what to do about the Arl, and then hopefully with him... Healed, they could go to the mages and get their help.

She just hoped that the world wasn't going to the Void as fast as she thought it was.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Qunari

Plans had been told to Leliana, who heartily agreed with their plan of action to go to Redcliffe. She mentioned Denerim, but Alistair was quick to shoot it down, seeing as it was not only the capitol, but Loghain was in charge of Denerim and wanted their heads on pikes, no doubt outside of his and Anora's castle.

"Sadly we can't just sit here and drink wine and ale all day." Elanda tried deflecting the conversation in a different way.

It had only been an hour since they were brought drinks, and Elanda found herself the first to finish her glass of wine, then Leliana, then Morrigan and Alistair finished his ale last.

They had exited the tavern and found themselves refreshed, or at least Elanda had. There was a slight bounce in her step as she was happy to have a plan of action despite the Blight.

Leliana had also told them that even though she was good with blades, she was better with the bow. So Elanda kept an eye out for bows. They needed everyone to be at their best and have the best weapons and gear they could possibly have.

She remembered that eventually she would need a whetstone for her blades, else it get dull. But now more than ever she had found herself in possession of everyone's wealth. Leliana had given what she could, willingly to Elanda.

Elanda was to keep up with everyone's food intake which meant rationing food and water. Just another bridge to cross when she had supplies to give out.

With Morrigan's knowledge of herbs, they were able to gain twenty more silver.

As they approached the exit of the main city and to farmland, they had come onto the tail end of an argument between the Chasind people, a Templar and a farmer. Elanda was grateful to not be pulled into it.

That's when Ares started barking.

At a large man in a cage. Dark skin, too big to be even Chasind, white hair, tightly braided against his head and slightly red eyes.

The site of such a man gave Elanda pause, she could not discern what he was saying as he was speaking softly to himself, in a language she did not understand.

As she approached, he looked up at her.

"You are not one of my captors." He said bluntly, eyes narrowing, "I will not amuse you any more than I have other humans. Leave me in peace."

"Are... Are you a prisoner? Who put you here?"

"I'm in a cage, am I not?" His tone seething with sarcasm, "I've been placed here by the Chantry."

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children."

The man nodded, "It is as she says." There was no pride in his voice. Admittance. A possibility of remorse?

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari peoples." He introduced himself simply.

She wanted to leave him here. If he killed an entire family, then he deserved staying in the cage. But she knew if it were her in there she would want to be free, especially with the arrival of the darkspawn.

Before she could stop herself from being polite, "I am Elanda. Pleased to meet you."

"You mock me." The Qunari said, eyes narrowing again, "Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands." He closed his eyes, "Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

She found it odd that he accepted his death with ease. She looked at him for a moment, trying to determine if he felt guilty killing the family and he deserved his fate, or if he had given into death because of the soon arrival of the darkspawn.

"This," Morrigan's voice broke the silence, "Is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

She had heard that right? Morrigan saying the word 'mercy'? Alert the Chantry!

"Mercy?" Alistair asked incredulously, "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage." Morrigan added as if it didn't bother her.

"Yes, that's I would have expected."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate."

Here, she has a chance to grant mercy to a powerful being. If she could recruit him, it would make the Blight that much easier. She was in a position to grant a being the right to live, and run from the Blight if he wished.

"I... I find myself in need of help." She admitted looking up to the Qunari, "Here, I give you a chance for atonement."

"Death will be my atonement."

She frowned, "There are other ways to redeem yourself."

"Perhaps." He stared at her, "What does your wisdom say is equal to my crime?"

"I seek to defend Fereldan against the Blight." Elanda stared back, she was not backing down, "Help me do that, and I will see that you are forgiven."

"The Blight? You are a Grey Warden then?"

"I am."

"Surprising." He quirked an eyebrow, but his tone did not change, "my people have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill... Though I suppose not every legend is true."

She grit her teeth. She had to remind herself that not every person she met was going to have the same open mindedness as she did. She was a woman, in fact, one who _should_ be married soon, having little noble children to a husband she no doubt would hate. Not everyone believed that a woman should be in battle. By any meaning.

And she hated it. She would prove them all wrong.

She quelled her anger, and watered it down to mild irritation, "Do you think the revered mother would free you?"

"It is possible. Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"To be left here to starve..." Leliana said sadly, "or to be eaten by darkspawn... No one deserves that. Not even a murderer."

Elanda bowed to the Qunari and began walking away.

Could she do it? Could she give this man, this murderer a place in her party? Does anyone deserve redemption? If Howe regretted what he has done, could she forgive him? Just the thought of his name brought up a fire in her stomach as she clenched her fists.

It was horrible what Sten had done, most certainly. And she knew if any family member had survived they would want revenge. Could she do it? Could she give him a chance at redemption?

Regardless if she came upon the answer or not her feet took her right to the Chantry's doorstep yet again.

The revered mother gave them the key to the Qunari's cage. With no amount of regret on her part. Elanda was thankful that Leliana was there, she was able to convince her reverence that the Qunari would do good on their side.

And Elanda believed her. As did the revered mother.

So, she went back to 'Sten' and released him. Much to his surprise that the priestess parted with the key, and more on Elanda's side that she brought him into her party.

She'd have to get him a blade of some kind, she went to the merchant and bought the Qunari his weapon of choice: A greatsword.

Eventually she'd have to get the big guy some armor, but for now, he had a blade, and therefore was more useful.

Especially against the group of bandits that attacked them not far out from where they found Sten.

Sten roared and charged the archers, distracting them so they couldn't get a volley off, quickly followed by Ares who attacked one who was attempting to notch an arrow.

Elanda shield bashed the man charging at her, raised her sword to attack only for him to parry. She saw movement to her side and was thankful to see Leliana scowling at the man who had went to attack her blind-spot, but had now been impaled by Leliana's sword and dagger.

Morrigan was casting yet another frost spell, freezing the feet of the other dual-wielding rogue that Alistair was attacking. Only froze his feet, however, which gave the man barely enough time to keep the sword inches from his face before Alistair gave him a pommel strike to his face and with three hits, flipped the sword in his hands and decapitated the thief.

Elanda was still fighting the last man, however, he was losing breath, even if his strikes were powerful. She was able to block and pary, but even her toned physique could only allow her to go so far.

The man did a swipe underneath her feet causing her to fall flat on her back. He raised his sword for the killing blow, but not before she kicked him in the groin. He ground and instinctively went to reach for it, to put pressure on the pain, but as he slouched forward she ran him straight through his thick leather armor.

She used the momentum of his falling body on her blade to turn him, and in the turn she was able to get up sheath her sword and dust herself off.

"That was bracing." She chuckled.

Elanda was thankful to Ares because he had bounded off in a direction towards fresh water. It was a small river, but enough to fill their water skins.

And have a fight with some of the biggest spiders she had ever seen. She wasn't scared of spiders, not with a darkspawn image fresh in her mind, but she did have to try and keep from shrieking for Fergus to 'kill it, kill it!' in the whiniest voice possible.

And here she was stabbing one in it's abdomen, Sten was slicing one in half, Leliana was making one into a pin-cushion, Morrigan was laughing as she had set one aflame and watched it run around trying to put it out without going near the water and Ares was doing his best to keep away from the pinchers.

"Don't worry fella, I got you!" Alistair shouted before stabbed one in it's large eight-eyed head.

Ares happily barked.

"Oh you liked that did you?"

Another bark.

"Well good. I'm glad too."

"I wouldn't be too glad." Leliana said softly, holding a finger over her mouth, "We have company... Unaware company."

Elanda looked over for a moment, assessing the danger, an archer, a man with a greatsword, two dagger wielders and a long-sword user.

They needed to catch the archer unaware for a plan to charge to work.

Elanda sat down for a moment thinking. Ares gently whined.

"Boy, remember what you used to do to get treats from me all the time?" She asked with a sly smile.

Ares began to whine and limp slightly.

"Exactly that!"

Ares gave a soft, but affirmative bark.

"I need you to do that until you get to the one with the bow-" she pointed at Leliana's bow, "then I need you to howl as loud as you can, okay boy?"

Another bark.

"Go make me proud!"

The plan went off without a hitch. When Ares howled, Leliana was able to pin down the archer, allowing Ares to maul the archer, Sten charged the man with the greatsword, Alistair and Elanda had went after the other few, pretty much distracting each-other's targets until they could either land a blow, Leliana's arrow wedged itself in their neck, or caused an opening, or Morrigan's brutal magic killed them.

"Who's a good boy?" Elanda cooed to Ares after the skirmish was said and done.

The mabari barked.

"That's right." She smiled, rubbing the top of his head, kissing his nose again.

"Oooh, a lockbox." Leliana grinned, walking towards it, grabbing a lockpicking kit from her pack.

"A Sister knows how to pick a lock?"

"Like I said, Sisters live colorful lives before finding the Maker."

Leliana got it open and the found her some less restrictive leather armor, boots, Sten was able to find a helmet that fit him, and they found some precious gems that they could sell in the next town, and hopefully buy some supplies.

* * *

**A/N : For those of you who have awaited this chapter; I am sorry for the lack of updates. I've been dealing with the death of one of my cats and another one ran away not too long after. But, I've found that I need a distraction and you need something to read. So I haven't forgotten, I promise! As always, I love love love reviews! I'd be more than happy to see a comment or two from you folks! **


	17. Chapter 17 - Thank you

**A/N: Sorry for the absurdly long wait guys. Life can seriously kick some ass. **

* * *

A wolf attack, a bear attack, a bandit attack, a rather large mob attack (that told them that their secret wasn't safe anymore) and a small darkspawn attack later, told them that they should leave for Redcliffe. They had now several sovereigns in their pocket, and sadly a dwarf merchant that they had saved from the darkspawn turned them down for travel company.

So it was still just the six of them. Two Grey Wardens, a previous Chantry Sister, a swamp witch, a Qunari and a mabari.

It was dark, and they hadn't gotten as far as they would like, but they had to make 'camp', which consisted of finding a soft patch of grass to sleep on.

"Who takes first watch?" Leliana asked after a moment.

"I will." Elanda said with a shrug, "Seems the least I can do after dragging you all along with me."

"I wasn't dragged." Leliana kindly smiled, "But I won't fight you either." She giggled.

Before Morrigan went to find a spot, she was able to provide the camp with a small fire from the sticks that Alistair, Ares and Sten gathered.

"I'll take the first watch with you." Alistair volunteered.

Sten wordlessly found a tree to lean against and fell asleep.

Ares panted happily and sat next to his owners feet, eyes open and alert.

"No, boy." Elanda gently scolded him, "You're going to take the shift with Leliana."

Ares whined.

"Do not fight me on this, okay, little man?"

Ares slightly huffed and pattered away, finding a spot close to the fire, and close enough to Elanda.

"He's a good dog." Alistair smiled gently.

"He is. He's a bit stubborn-"

"Matches his owner." He chuckled, answered by a playful glare.

"I suppose you're right." She shrugged, "But I dote on him now more than ever. He's the last thing I have left." She sighed sadly and poked the fire with a long stick.

"Left of what?"

"My old life before I became a Grey Warden."

"What was your life like? It's hard picturing you doing anything else except fighting darkspawn." He joked.

He was lying, of course. She looked like a woman who could do anything if she just put her mind to it. Singing? Done. Dancing? Done. Wooing nobles? Done, though that last one stung his heart, just a little.

"I..." She sighed, "Before I came to Ostagar, Duncan had come to Highever."

"To get a knight, if I remember correctly."

She nodded, "Ser Roland Gilmore." She smiled sadly.

"That was it!" Alistair softly exclaimed, "Wait a minute... First name basis. Were you...?"

"No, no." She laughed, "No, no, no. We were like... Brother and sister, really. Well, he was like my second brother, really."

"I bet they're happy to know you're a Warden now. Fighting the Blight, defending Fereldan." Alistair smiled gently.

"I guess they would be." She smiled sadly, "Duncan arrived at Highever, and Highever was attacked in the middle of the night. While the army was away." She hugged her knees closer to her chest, despite the fire, she still remained cold, "My family did not survive. And my brother was nowhere to be found at Ostagar."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault." She stared into the fire, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"So how did you learn to fight?" He asked trying to find a gentler subject.

"My father taught me. My mother never approved." Elanda chuckled, "But I was my father's 'pup'. Ares is the only thing I have left now." She sighed, looking at her sleeping hound, "I don't know what I would do without him."

"We'll keep him safe." Alistair vowed.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I saw what you did. When we were fighting those spiders."

"What?" He blushed, "You did?"

"Ares means the world to me, and you saved him." She smiled.

"That dog is tough, I'm sure he would've been fine." He winked.

"That doesn't matter. I'm still thanking you because there's always a possibility that he's not going to be okay one day." She leaned over and gave Alistair a small kiss on his cheek, "So thank you." And began digging in her pack. She was hoping she still had food in her pack. Flemeth had supplied them for a while it seemed.

"I-I... Um." Alistair blushed madly, "You're welcome!" He bursted out, then cleared his throat when she looked at him with a curious expression, "You're welcome."

His awkwardness was rewarded by a small chuckle.

"Now, I don't know about you." She commented, finding an apple, "But I'm starving." And bit into it.

Her watch went about uneventfully, Alistair talked about the other Grey Wardens he had met, how they treated him before his joining, then after how they welcomed him with open arms, talking about a big man with a fuzzy beard from the Anderfels. Seeing him remember the Grey Wardens fondly was... Nice. Knowing that it wasn't all death and tradgedy gave her some hope. She listened to him talk and when he started to yawn she nudged him to get some shut eye, and to go wake Leliana.

He was about to refuse when he erupted in another yawn.

"I'm going, I'm going." He yawned again, and went to go wake up the lay sister and the dog, who bounded over to his owner.

"Now don't you forget to sleep, alright?"

"I won't, I won't." She waved, telling him to 'shoo'.

"I'll hold you to that." He pointed before finding a spot to lay down. Soon, she could hear his gentle snoring.

"He is right, you know." Leliana smiled as she sat down next to the female Warden.

"I know." Elanda shrugged, "I just... Can't bring myself to fall asleep."

"I know a heavy burden when I see one." She placed a hand on Elanda's knee, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing." Elanda tried to wave her off with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think so." Leliana poked, "Lying is a sin, you know."

Elanda chuckled, "I think lying is the least of my sins."

"You did what you had to." Leliana's tone was gentle, understanding, "Those people would have killed you for that bounty."

"I know... It's just..." She sighed, "I've been branded a traitor for something I didn't do. There's a bounty on my head- on Alistair's head, for something we did not do."

"Then you must show them the truth." Leliana said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, "You have a duty to tell them that it was Loghain who left his king to die."

"I will." She balled up her fist, "I just have to get the world on my side."

"The world will kneel at your feet when this is over." Leliana smiled, "You will be dubbed 'Hero of Fereldan' 'Conquerer of the 5th Blight' 'Slayer of the Archdemon'." Leliana let out a giggle, "I just know it."

"I don't even know if I'll survive."

"You will." Leliana playfully glared, "Even if I have to make you survive."

Elanda couldn't help but laugh. Leliana was so relaxed, so gentle, so nice. It was hard to imagine that she was in Chantry robes when they found her.

Leliana talked, for the most part, while Elanda listened. Leliana made a brief mention of how she used to be a minstrel in Orlais, but seemed uncomfortable to talk about it, so Elanda did not push the issue, instead asking Leliana to tell stories that she knew.

She told a story of Aveline, a knight of Orlais whose throat was slit during the grand melee, and had been knighted by the prince once he had become king. She made it possible for women to fight in the Grand Tourney. Elanda held respect for this new figure now. A woman who made a name for herself despite being abandoned in the woods as a babe. If only there was a name to the Dalish tribes who had found her. She would go to them and thank their descendants.

She also told the story of Andraste, bride of the Maker, she told the story of Flemeth, a witch who had been betrayed by her previous husband. She wondered if this Flemeth was Morrigan's mother.

"If Flemeth does still live," Leliana said before her tale, "Then she would be very old indeed."

Elanda doubted Morrigan would know, and doubted even further that Flemeth would tell them.

Leliana had gone through all her stories before Elanda started yawning.

"Finally getting some rest?" Leliana teased.

"We'll see." Elanda chuckled.

"If you want to talk, you know where I'll be."

Elanda placed her arms behind her head like a pillow and drifted off.

Lights, underground... She saw so many darkspawn. She felt the need to march... Somewhere. To the surface... She looked up to their leader. A dragon, giant and diseased, spouted purple fire. As if ordering her to march onto the surface. It screeched again and once again spouted purple fire. And it's black eyes looked at her.

She shot up from her bed. Her heart hammering in her chest. Alistair was not a foot from her.

"Bad dreams huh?"

"I... It was terrifying." She admitted, trying to slow her heart to a normal pace.

Alistair sighed for a moment, lost in thought, "The archdemon, it 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"I guess they're going to happen a lot more, aren't they?"

"Eventually, you learn to block out the dreams." He said with a shrug, "I know older Grey Wardens who say they can understand the archdemon. I know I sure can't... Anyhow when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you... It was scary at first for me, too."

She looked at him and allowed a small thankful smile come to her face, "Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here," for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." He clapped his hands and helped her get up, "Anyways, we should get a move on."

She could only agree.


	18. Chapter 18 - Camp

The next day went as uneventfully as the first, but Morrigan and Elanda spent most of the day scouting ahead, gathering food, thankfully Morrigan's knowledge of berries, herbs and being able to spot the trails of rabbits helped them get a small meal for them.

Sten was able to make a roasting stick and thus had lightly crunchy hare for the dinner that night. It was bland, but hunger doesn't care what you eat. As long as it fills the void.

"I'll take first watch tonight." Elanda said after everyone had eaten.

"You must sleep at some point." Leliana shot a disapproving look.

"Don't worry about me, Leliana." She waved off the Sister's concern, "I'll be alright."

"I shall take the first watch as well." Morrigan volunteered.

"I never would've expected that from you." Alistair commented.

"I do not wish to be woken up during sleep, if you must know." Morrigan crossed her arms, "I need not explain myself to you, fool." She snapped.

"Sten, you and Ares will take the next watch." Elanda said, who got a simple nod from Sten, "Then after that will be Alistair and Leliana."

Leliana nodded.

Alistair shot Morrigan a glare and took a spot not too far from the fire, Sten once again sat beneath a tree and leaned back his head, Ares crawled next to him and slept next to his leg and Leliana found a nice spot of soft grass on the opposite side of camp.

Elanda saw for a few moments that Alistair had one eye open before sleep dragged him off.

She could only chuckle and shake her head.

"Why do we travel with him? He seems likely to be our end as much as the darkspawn."

"He and I are the last two Grey Wardens in Fereldan." There was a small smile that appeared on her face, "I can't do this without him. Even if I want to shoulder the burden myself."

"What do you plan to do, now that it is just you and the fool?"

"I... Don't know. I have no idea how to do the Joining, and he was only a Warden for six months before I did my Joining, so I suspect that he doesn't know either." Elanda sighed for a moment.

"I suspect there is a void where his mind should be." Morrigan quipped.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls.

That's when a change occurred in not only Elanda, but Morrigan as well. After asking a few questions, Elanda realized how hard living in the Wilds with just one other person was. She learned that as a child, Morrigan got her hands on a small golden mirror to which once she returned to the Wilds, Flemeth smashed it to pieces, not only breaking Morrigan's heart, but showing her that love and beauty are fleeting.

Elanda didn't approve of it, but she had lived in a far different way than Morrigan and Flemeth, and thus, kept her judgmental comments to herself. When Morrigan asked what Elanda's mother was like, Elanda stiffened.

"My mother was murdered." She sighed, "Just days before my Joining." She prodded the fire again with a long stick.

"You..." Morrigan looked at her for a moment, "Have my condolences. For whatever it's worth, which I'm sure is very little."

"It's fine. I'm... I'm fine." She waved her off, before a yawn consumed her speech.

Soon followed by Morrigan.

"Why don't you wake up Sten?" Elanda chuckled, stretching as she got up.

Ares bounded to Elanda, happily wagging his tail, Sten in tow.

"It seems there is no need." Morrigan mused before walking off finding a dark place to sleep.

Elanda followed suit, nestling a few feet away from the fire.

More darkspawn haunted her dreams. No archdemon, but that didn't stop her from waking up, a sinking feeling in her gut.

She had woken up, just as Alistair was being woken up by Ares.

"Shall I wake the priestess?" Sten asked, noting Elanda being awake.

"No, no. Leave her be." Elanda yawned. She felt like crap, but with the darkspawn haunting her dreams there was no way she would sleep.

Alistair wiped the dog drool off his face. Glowering at the dog. Causing Elanda to chuckle.

"You know you're cute when you're all irritable." She smirked, "You get this knot right..." She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

"That's my line." He playfully said, sticking out his tongue.

She got up and walked to the fire, poking it again and sat next to it, she would be glad when they were further north. The southern cold was ridiculous.

"We're nearing Redcliffe..." She said after a moment of shivering, "So you said the Arl raised you?"

"Did I say that? I mean that dogs raised me." He smirked, "Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels." He chuckled, "A whole pack of them, in fact."

Elanda chuckled, "Really? That must have been tough for them."

Alistair mocked being offended, "Well, they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Adrastians to boot."

Elanda laughed, picturing wild, flying dogs, raising a baby.

"Well... That is what they say about Anders." She shook her head, but wore a smirk on her face.

"That and they make a great deal of cheese." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Funny but the dogs never mentioned cheese... As a matter of fact, if you said cheese around them, they'd start growling! Isn't that odd?" Then he scratched his cheek, as if he was thinking, "Or did I dream all that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold hard ground, isn't it?" Then he looked at her, "are you having strange dreams?"

For a moment she thought about telling him the truth, but she had a feeling she didn't need to. She had a feeling he knew she was having 'strange dreams...

A wicked smirk grabbed her face, trying to suppress it to make it sound as believable as possible, "Only the ones where we're making mad love right here by the fire."

His face went blank for a moment, "I... Oh, I think I... Completely lost my chain of thought..." He cleared his throat, "Oh, there it is." He began furiously rubbing the back of his neck, "Let's see. How do I explain this? I'm a bastard." She went to open her mouth, "And before you make any smart commnts, I mean the fatherless kind." And then she closed it, "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head."

That's when she learned just how much Arl Eamon meant to Alistair. Eamon had married a young Orlesian woman, and her jealousy had made Eamon make a choice of sending him off to the Chantry based on rumors, or her leaving. Since he loved her... He sent Alistair off. She learned of an amulet that Alistair threw at the wall in anger.

"All I know is that the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He was also Cailan's uncle, so he has personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did."

"And he will pay." Her own motivation rising, she placed a hand on his knee, "I will see to it."

Alistair nodded, "I know." Was all he said.

He then told her about the pillow fights that he and other Templars had, which she doubted was true, though she did take into note that Alistair was a 'sucker for good tailoring'. As if she knew a tailor now, but it was always good to know things about the people you travel with.

"I never really felt at home anywhere, though, until I joined the Grey Wardens." He shrugged, "And Duncan felt my Templar abilities might be useful for when we encountered darkspawn magic, so I kept it up."

"And it has saved us. Me, mostly." She grinned.

He rolled around a token in his hands for a moment, smiling to himself, "What about you?" He asked, voice soft, "Do you have anywhere you consider home?"

She hadn't considered it. Her blood family murdered... But now that she had the Joining, she had another blood family to consider.

"I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now." She said with a shrug, poking the fire yet again, staring into it, "With you."

She felt she didn't need to clarify that she had grown close to the bastard, they the Joining in common and now the death of family. There was a level of understanding... Even if she did put up with his endearing idiocy from time to time.

"Really? I... I guess I like the sound of that."

He fiddled with the token in his hand some more, "We won't always be traveling like this, you know. Once the war is over, once the Blight is... Well a time will come when we'll have to think about having a real home again." He sighed, his eyes looking like they weren't looking at anything. "Though that seems like a far ways off... And I suppose the Grey Wardens are gone for good, either way."

She knew he had lost good friends, and the Wardens had lost good people. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better about the loss... If there was... She would've said it to herself by now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Redcliffe Village

The day was moving slowly, and Alistair and Elanda scouted ahead, to make sure it was clear of darkspawn, which it was, thankfully. But it was here that she could tell how handsome he actually was. Dirty blonde hair, caramel colored eyes, set jawline, broad shoulders...

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She snapped out of her staring, she had been caught in the act.

"Well if you must know, your handsomeness is quite distracting." She playfully glared at him.

"Is that your way of telling me you think I'm handsome?" His tone was sly.

"If it is?" Her tone matched his, "What then?"

"Then I'm going to step over here grin and look foolish for a while." Though he was already at that stage, grinning and looking foolish, "Is this the part where I get to say the same?"

"Not if you don't think so." She didn't need compliments anyways, she didn't feel at her best regardless.

"Oh I do!" He exclaimed with a laugh, "I'll just spring it on you when you least expect it."

Ares barked happily and ran ahead of them.

"Ah, it seems we're here." She smiled, then she saw Alistair's expression darken.

Redcliffe is where she learnt some reeling information. He was a bastard. A royal bastard. King Maric's son. Making Cailan his half brother.

She understood why he wanted to keep that a secret. Especially when he told her how Duncan had kept him out of the fighting once he found out as well. She understood Alistair wanted to fight, as she did. He was also a threat to Cailan's rule, should anyone found out.

"Is there anything else I should know?" She asked with a slight smile, trying to lighten to situation.

"Other than my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair?" He sarcastically remarked, but sighed, "No. That's it. Just the prince thing."

"While we're doing this... Admitting thing here, there's something I should tell you as well." Elanda found the words difficult to form, "I'm not just some girl Duncan found in Highever." She started off, "I'm... You remember Ser Gilmore? The one he wanted to recruit?"

"Yes?"

"Ser Gilmore was my father's knight. I'm Elanda Cousland, the daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland."

"I... So you're a noble woman?"

"Not anymore. Not since Arl Rendon Howe," Morrigan looked at her as if Elanda looked like she had grown three heads and started spitting venom,"he murdered my whole family. Down to my seven year old nephew." She sighed, "Fergus Cousland was my brother, he was in a scouting party at Ostagar, but since..." She took a moment to breath, "I am the last Cousland." She bitterly smiled.

"It's not all bad, right?" Alistair attempted to smile. "I'm just too lucky to die at Ostagar with the other Grey Wardens and you're too pretty to die."

She sadly smiled at him, "I think in this instance... I'm more lucky to have you."

"I feel... Unworthy of such a compliment. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

They were hurriedly greeted by a man who told them of a fate far worse than they heard of. Not only was Eamon sick, but there was a possibility of him being dead as well. Then there were nightly attacks by... 'Things' was all the man could say before bringing them to the Chantry to meet Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother.

"Sten, Ares, I need you to keep a watch out. These people don't look like they're in much condition to fend off a surprise attack."

She had a hard time picturing child Alistair covered in mud, but apparently Bann Teagan could do it quite easily, as he was able to recognize Alistair after that comment.

She was also thankful to have Bann Teagan believe none of Loghain's slander against the Grey Wardens.

"They are the acts of a desperate man."

Bann Teagan wasn't able to tell them much else at all, other than these things only attacked at night.

"What can we do to help the village prepare?"

Morrigan, was as usual adverse to the idea of helping the helpless. It was no doubt her entire, 'survival of the fittest' regime. But Elanda needed to help these people. Or there wouldn't be a village for the army to come back to.

No. Too many death's were already on her hands. She would not have more.

She dedicated herself to helping the village prepare and finding a lost boy. These children... Would be scarred for the rest of their days? How many generations would still be tending the scars of the Blight? She didn't want to think about that.

She just needed to... Focus on the task ahead.

She found the little boy in a closet inside his home. Which was easy enough. When she was scared she would always go running back to the safest place, which was home.

She told him to go to the Chantry after being slightly tempted by the boy talking about the sword of his grandfather, supposedly some great dragon slayer.

She couldn't... She WOULDN'T take a legacy from someone like that. If it was the last thing of their grandfather's she couldn't take it from them like that.

"That's noble, what you did." Leliana smiled, putting a hand on Elanda's shoulder.

"I don't need any thanks for simply doing the right thing." She shivered, "Now let's get out of here. I already feel like a nasty burglar."

Talking to the 'mayor' was easy enough however. Though he made another quip about how 'he didn't know they made Grey Warden women'. Alistair saw her fists ball up and he knew now why she made it a point to fight the biggest targets. She felt like she had to prove something.

But in doing so, he remembered all of the countless Alpha Hurlocks they fought. She was injured in most, if not all of the fights. He made a mental note to train with her. She had skill, that was true, her form was impressive, but there was something missing. He made another mental note to try and find a way to ask about it without sounding condescending. But he'd probably just blunder through it, knowing his daft luck.

Murdock told them of a drunk blacksmith to sharpen their weapons and take the dents out of their armor, and a veteran dwarf who lived near the lake. Neither which wanted to help.

Elanda convinced Murdock that she would make the situation... Less hopeless.

And off to the drunk blacksmith they went. It wasn't difficult to convince him to let them in, after all they had taken nothing from his store, and they were certainly not Murdock.

"Phew! It smells like a brewery's been set on fire!"

"Somebody's been drinking..." Alistair said in a low sing-song sort of voice.

Elanda felt herself regretting leaving Sten and Ares to keep watch, as Morrigan was loudly judging Elanda's every move.

"Morrigan. Enough." Elanda growled, as they exited the smithy, promising him that they would look for his lost daughter, "I will not have you judge every action simply because you don't want to save anyone. The only people who aren't fighting are the children and the frail." She pointed at the people in the 'town square', "so if you tell me now that these people don't deserve a reward for the most they can do for their town, their home, then you might want to go back to your Blight swallowed swamp." She didn't raise her voice, as she didn't want to cause the people more alarm, but her tone was dark, "Now if you have nothing else to say?"

Morrigan's golden eyes flared with anger, but said nothing.

"I see." Elanda nodded and went to the lake. A veteran would be good in a fight. She just hoped her silver tongue didn't turn to lead.

Getting the lock was difficult, but she knocked first and called out before having Leliana pick the door.

She was met with a grumpy dwarf and two of his mercenaries, who were not happy to see them.

"I'm not sticking my neck out for this town."

"Even if I could offer a reward?" She used her charming smile and batted her grey eyes.

"Depends." The dwarf looked her over for a moment and she held in a shudder, she did not want to be looked at like that by him, "What are you offering?"

Thankfully she had a better idea than stooping low and offering a more 'physical' reward.

"I could put in a good word for you to Bann Teagon and the Arl." Well, assuming he was curable, if even alive.

The dwarf seemed to like this compromise, "I think you can actually pull that off. But I better see you out there at sun down, I don't fight for false promises." And out the door he went.

Before she went to tell Murdock of the good news, she headed up the hill and met up with the knights, Ser Perth, as he introduced himself.

"Should I call you 'my lady'? Would that suffice?" He was kind enough to ask, but it chilled her blood.

"No, just... Just call me Elanda." Maybe in time she could get used to the title again. But certainly... Not right now.

Ser Perth was able to tell her a little more about the sickness that the Arl had, and to her, it sounded like things got worse when the mage arrived. She would have to look into it once the matter of the village was settled.

They said that they hoped that the Chantry, Mother Hannah, could provide them with some holy protection against the creatures that attacked them.

She couldn't say no, for morale purposes alone, but she was curious if the Chantry did hold anything, and if they did, why weren't they using it?

Mother Hannah was insulted when Alistair made a simple suggestion of telling them the Maker will watch over them. But when Elanda gently pressed the matter, saying that "Inspiration and Morale are not two separate things, revered mother." Mother Hannah sighed, and mentioned that even though it felt like trickery, she had a few silver cast amulets.

Inspiration would have to be enough.

Elanda only hoped that all of the villagers would live through the night. She didn't like that no one knew exactly what they were facing.

"Must we do this?" Leliana questioned as they walked back up the hill.

"Leliana..." Elanda sighed, "If inspiration in the Maker does not save them now, even with their armor and weapons, what will? If you have a better idea, Sister, please share your thoughts. Otherwise, I need you to know that I am doing the best I can with what little I have."

Morrigan was questioning her, now Leliana. What next? Alistair? Even Ares? What could she do? She wasn't going to lie and say 'yes, Ser Perth, these are in fact magical!' No, lying was something she wouldn't do. But if it wasn't asked, it wasn't lying. They could thank the Maker if they lived.

Ser Perth was happy to receive word that the Chantry had something to give them, and he didn't press whether they were magical or not, which Elanda found herself not pressing the issue.

Thankfully it had only just gotten to midday, so when she told Murdock of the good news that she got both the drunk blacksmith and the dwarf veteran, she still had some time to eat and generally be alone.

Ares trotted over and whined. She simply reached over and patted his head.

"If this is what leading an army feels like, boy... I don't want it." She mumbled. "Everyone always watching me with judgmental eyes. I do one thing and suddenly, I'm not good enough?"

Ares whined and nudged his head against hers.

"He's right you know." Alistair said, smiling coming up behind her.

"And you know how to speak Mabari?"

"Well... When you're raised by a pack of wild dogs you pick up some the lingo here and there."

Elanda allowed herself a little laugh, "Those were dogs from the Anderfels though."

"Hmm, true, but in dog speak it's all in the body language... And he," Alistair pointed to Ares, "Is telling you that... You should probably stop being so hard on yourself." Then Alistair leaned in, "Though... I did enjoy it when you told Morrigan off. You should do that more often."

"You really don't like her do you?" She smiled, it had felt good to get some anger off her chest. But Morrigan was not a punching bag, and neither was Leliana.

"Besides the fact that she's a complete and utter bitch..." Alistair took a bite out of an apple, "No... I don't like her at all."

"Thankfully... We don't have to like her." Elanda mumbled, she didn't like Morrigan now, not when she was being a bitch, "But she is useful."

"That... Is probably the most sensible thing I've heard you say." Alistair chuckled, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Revenant

Alistair kept her company for a while, until Leliana walked over and asked for forgiveness for her behavior.

"I'm sorry." Leliana apologized, "I didn't mean to speak without thinking about the effects it might have on you." The bard sighed, "I know you are doing what is best, and I admire that you are such a strong woman, taking everything as you have been... So," the bard smiled softly and took Elanda's hand, "Can you forgive me?"

Elanda smiled softly, "I think I can."

Leliana's smile was brilliantly lit as it consumed her face, "Good... Because I was also sent-"

"Morrigan will have to ask forgiveness if she wants it." Elanda joked with the bard.

Alistair laughed, "As if she would actually do that."

"People would surprise you, Alistair." Leliana smiled, "But no. I came by because the mayor said it is time to prepare."

Elanda nodded, the smile slowly fading from her face, "Then we best get to it."

Owen ran out to Elanda, "Look. I uh... Just wanted to thank you for pullin' my head out of my arse, that wooden shield you have there isn't going to do you much good." He pointed at it. "Here. It's not much but it's metal." He handed her a new shield, with the crest of Redcliffe.

Elanda adjusted to the new weight. "Thank you, Owen." She smiled.

"Don't thank me. Just find my Valena." The blacksmith grinned before hurrying off to his smithy.

Elanda took a breath as a grey sickly mist came across the bridge. The wind blew in her face and it smelled of the river and rotting flesh. She had sent Sten and Ares to guard the Chantry and the militia men in the 'town square'. The Qunari and Mabari would be used as the last line of defense.

"I promise you will see battle today, my friend." Elanda tried to console the grumpy Qunari as he walked away to do as he was told.

Ares gently whined, but didn't disobey. Elanda stared at her hound walking down the hill, step in step with Sten.

"Sten will look out for him. I think the big guy rather likes him." Alistair chuckled as he pulled out his sword from the sheath and took his shield from his back.

"Yeah." She sighed, looking at her pup walk down the hill, "You're probably right."

But now was not the time to think about what could happen. She had to focus on the now. And right now, she was watching the mist as it crawled down to them.

She raised her hand, "Archers!"

She could hear the arrows being notched, and the bow being tightened as it was pulled back.

Not even a moment after that, these thin, grey, rotting corpses came out. Their jaws were permanently lodged to the side, and she wanted to retch.

She brought down her arm and a small volley of arrows passed her and she saw the first small wave of zombies fall.

She saw Morrigan off to the side grinning maliciously at the mist. Her eyes flared yellow and she began a transformation. She knew Morrigan was a shapeshifter, but to see it with her own eyes... That was terrifying.

Morrigan had turned into a giant black spider with thin pointy legs and began attacking the zombies that were coming out of the mist.

"Do not attack the spider!" Elanda yelled as she charged, shield bashing the first corpse she came across, "Fire at will, archers!" She bellowed.

And for moments on end, Alistair doing his best to provide defense for the archers, Elanda taunted any enemies who got too close, it it was now that she was surrounded that she wished she had a two handed weapon to spin around and behead all of them in one go.

But that was not to be.

"Elanda!" She heard Leliana shout, "Duck!"

Elanda didn't have to be told twice as she ducked and put the shield over her head. She heard arrows bounce off of it and when she stood up, she had a neat circle of corpses around her.

"Thank the Maker for your shield, right?" Leliana winked.

"I had it under control." Elanda chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Leliana's tone was playful, but she knew better.

Arachnid-Morrigan watched the mist for a moment more before turning back to her human form, "'Tis done up here, I believe."

"They're coming up through the river!" An archer shouted, "They're attacking the barricades!"

"Come on guys! go! go!" Elanda shouted, herding the warriors down the hill.

She watched as the corpses came from the river.

"Archers! I want you to attack those that come from the river! The more we can stop before they get to the square, the better!" Elanda shouted, as she ran behind the last warrior, one of Dwyn's thugs, if she remembered his ugly mug corrected.

The battle was long, and her muscles ached. Sten had cut a few corpses in half, and Ares shared the same amount of mauled bodies. Leliana was provided archer support, and had saved Elanda and Alistair from getting overwhelmed more than once.

Morrigan had administered healing spells to those who only desperately needed it, which thankfully since the archers were doing well with keeping the corpses in the square to a minimum, wasn't many.

She gave one a shield bash to the face, then another, then another and she made a clean swipe, slicing his head clean off.

As the corpse fell, she saw the pink and orange hews of sunrise.

She panted and smiled, they made it.

By the time the morning sun had risen it's head they were able to tend to the injured more directly and found that yes, many were injured, but none were dead.

"We did it." Alistair said victoriously, giving her a winning smile and a hand on her shoulder.

There was a small Chantry ceremony which the town participated in, Teagan gave a small speech of thanks and remembrance to those who died in the nights before.

Teagan then looked at her once it was over, and said, "Meet me at the mill. We still have something to discuss."

After being congratulated by Murdock and other villagers, she made her way up the hill.

"What do you think he'll want to say?" Leliana asked quietly.

"It has something to do with Arl Eamon, no doubt." Alstair was confident.

"I agree. Eamon is still sick, Teagan will definitely want to see what's going on."

Teagan had just told them of a secret passage way into the castle, through the mill.

She sighed with relief, "I won't ask why you didn't tell me before, but we must go now."

But before she could even move she heard running, "Teagan! Teagan!" A woman shouted.

Her Orlesian accent was muddled by the sound of it, so she must have lived in Fereldan for quite a long time.

"Lady Isolde!" Teagan said, holding the sobbing woman gently by her arms, "What are you doing here is everything alright?"

Lady Isolde. Alistair had talked about her. He talked about her with no malice, but that didn't stop Elanda already thinking of her as another self-centered... She took a breath to calm down. Even if she did dislike the woman already, there was no reason to start arguing over past events.

"Ma'am, we want to know what's going on in the castle." She stated, Elanda didn't exactly like being ignored by this sobbing woman.

It was hard to feel bad for her when Isolde changed her tone from near panic to high suspicion. Something was going on that Isolde wasn't telling them.

"Who... Who is this woman, Teagan?"

"My name is Elanda Cousland, Lady Isolde." Elanda spoke for herself, her tone more angry than she wanted it to be.

Alistair stepped up, "Lady Isolde," his tone was gentle, "do you remember me?"

She looked at him eyes wide before narrowing, "Alistair? Why all of the... Why are you here?"

"Lady Isolde," He was nothing but polite, even if this woman just spat venom at him, "We just want to know if Arl Eamon still lives."

That's when Isolde began to tell them hesitantly of what was going on. A mage had poisoned Eamon, said he was sent by one of Loghain's men. But the way she kept going on about an evil in the castle.

"You don't think it's a demon, do you?" Elanda asked with a quirked eybrow.

She seemed horrified, but it was almost real, almost. The way she only talked to Teagan, needed _only_ Teagan to come with her. Something... Felt off.

"I get the feeling you're not telling us everything." Elanda frowned. She was done with pleasantries.

"That's a rather impertant accusation!" She was offended.

"Not if it's true." Elanda crossed her arms.

Before Isolde could insult Elanda further, Teagan stepped in, offering to go with her as she requested. Alone.

"Teagan-" Elanda was arguing, but he held up a hand, causing her to be silenced.

"Lady Isolde, can you give us a moment alone? I want to talk to the saviors of the village for a moment."

Isolde nodded, "I will be waiting by the bridge."

And when she walked away, Elanda glared at him, "Bann Teagan-"

"If you're going to be mad, at least be mad at me as a comrade." Teagan attempted a smile.

"What if it's a trap?"

"What other choice do we have?" He sighed, "But I'll go in the castle and give you time to get in." He gave her a ring, "my signet ring opens the secret passage." He explained, "But... Only Eamon matters. Isolde, me, anyone else... We are expendable."

"No." Elanda shook her head, "If that's a challenge, then I will find a way to save all of you." She pointed at him in the chest.

"There's that Cousland fire." Teagan smirked, "You brave as you are beautiful. If this had been different... No matter. We must deal with the cards we are dealt with, no?" He took a step back and bowed, "Maker be with you."

She watched him walk to Isolde and when they were a far enough distance away, she opened the mill, "Morrigan. Start telling me what you think of the situation."

"I think you are wise to come to the conclusion of demon possession." Morrigan nodded.

"Who do you think it's posessing?" She asked.

"Could be anyone, truly. The woman's act points at her and this Arl Eamon is only ruled out because he was poisoned."

"But she said that everyone in the castle was dead." Alistair mentioned.

"'Tis true, she did say that the 'evil' only allowed her, Connor and Eamon to still live."

"Then it's either Isolde or Connor." Leliana deducted.

"So there is an actual brain in there after all?" Morrigan commented, "How relieved I am."

Elanda took the ring and opened the secret passage way which led into what looked like the dungeon of the castle. How a few corpses got into this level of the castle only amplified her suspicion.

The corpses were easily dealt with when they came upon a dark haired mage. She could tell he was a mage because he wore mage robes.

After a few moments of nervous questioning, they found out his name was Jowan. She suspected he was the 'mage' who had poisoned Eamon, and soon enough he admitted it. Hired by Teryn Loghain. Loghain said that Eamon was a threat to Fereldan, and that if Jowan helped him, Loghain would deal with the circle.

Jowan admitted to being a blood mage.

"You? A blood mage? I never would have guessed." Morrigan sounded legitimately surprised.

"A blood mage. That's not good. He needs to be dealt with."

Elanda didn't know how to feel about that. She'd only heard rumors of blood magic, demon summoning, but... This Jowan character didn't seem to give off the 'evil' look of a stereotypical blood mage. But she couldn't trust him. Right?

"Is that Alistair talking, or the Templar?" Morrigan mused.

"Blood magic is extremely dangerous. We can't let him just go." Alistair argued.

"If Elanda finds no use for him, then I suggest we do exactly that." Morrigan snapped.

Jowan admitted that Isolde was seeking outside tutoring for her son.

"Why did she seek a mage?" Elanda asked.

"Her son was starting to show... Signs. And Isolde didn't want Connor to be taken away, so instead she went looking for an apostate to teach her son how to conceal his magic."

Alistair seemed surprised at Connor being a mage.

Mages, Elanda learned, cannot take titles, cannot take lands. So since Connor is a mage, and the circle found out, then he'd be taken away and Eamon would be left with no heir. And Isolde left with no son.

"If there's anything I can do to make it right then I will do it!"

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Alistair crossed his arms.

"Look there must be something!" Jowan gripped the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white, "There must be something I can do to help."

Redemption. Leliana was always the promoter of redemption. Elanda took a moment to look at her party members, an ex-Templar and junior Grey Warden, a Kocari Wilds swamp witch, a previous bard and Lay sister, a mabari and a Qunari at the village... Another mage would be useful, especially if he knew healing magic... But he had poisoned the Arl. Could she let him go and still have a good conscience?

Yet she couldn't just leave him down here to die a slow death. She growled at herself and found herself opening the cage. Everyone deserves redemption.

"If I ever see you again, you will be dealt with." She pointed at Jowan, "Understand?"

"Thank you! Oh Thank you! You won't regret this!" He cried, tears of joy running down his face.

"Is that safe, to just let him go?" Alistair asked.

"We'll have to see. But I couldn't just leave him to die down here." Elanda swiveled around, "Could you do that?"

There was a painful moment of silence where Elanda began to doubt Alistair's character.

Alistair gulped as her eyes flared right to his soul, "I... No. I guess not."

"Then perhaps we move on, shall we?" Elanda grumbled, walking through the dungeon.

More corpses and demons attempted to block their path, but with Leliana's arrows, Morrigan's magic and the strength of both Alistair and Elanda they had made it to the courtyard.

"I don't like this..." Alistair mumbled, his grip tightening on both his sword and his shield. They needed to be prepared for anything.

The courtyard was quiet. Not a soul or corpse in sight. It was too quiet.

Elanda eyed the lever to open the gate and she saw the glinting of silver armor. The knights made it across the bridge! She looked around for another moment and in seeing no-one she bolted for the lever.

She gripped the lever and yanked it down. She heard barking and she smiled. Unfortunately there was no time to give her Mabari hound a scratch on the head or a kiss on the nose. She felt an invisible force grip her torso and yank her backwards. She yelped in surprise.

"Elanda!" Alistair shouted.

Elanda had just enough time to put up her shield and block a heavy attack from an unknown magical assailant. The attack was hard enough to dent her shield and nearly break her arm. She would definitely have to find Valena now and thank Owen for the shield. Her wooden one would've been shattered to splinters as well as her arm.

She shouted as she used her shield to throw her opponents weapon off of her, she buried her sword in the assailants gut, and looking up at him saw that it was a Revenant. She felt her blood run cold. Red flaring eyes looked down upon her from a black metal helmet. She dug her sword further into the demon's stomach, attempting to quell the fear in her heart.

She felt as if every fear she had ever had, had taken personification and was now staring at her.

It had started to laugh, as if to mock her bravado, then it suddenly stopped as another sword came out through it's chest.

The knights had finished off the corpses and Leliana had dealt with the archers at the top of the stairs.

The demon however, was frozen in place and then soon turned to black dust. Leaving black blood on her sword. And Alistair's.

"You need to stop doing that, you know." He sheathed his sword and then helped her up.

"Doing what?" She asked, calming her heartbeat.

"Making me worry like that." He mentioned with a goofy smile. He cleared his throat, "Now... If we could... Go inside?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Across the River

"Ser Perth, I will meet you outside of the main hall, I have something I need to take care of first." Elanda told them and the knights nodded and went about their way.

Finding Yalena was not very hard in a nearly empty castle. She was frightened at first, but when she saw she was being rescued she clung on to Elanda's armor as if it was her last link to life and then ran off sobbing happily.

"The blacksmith should be pleased." Leliana happily chirped.

Elanda agreed silently with a nod, if only saving Fereldan could be as easy.

Ser Perth, his knights, Elanda and her crew walked into the main hall.

She found that indeed it was Connor who the demon was posessing. This... This would complicate things. By quite a lot.

It took her a moment to realize that the demon and Isolde were talking about her, "She's nothing like you!" Connor shouted, "Just look at her! Half your age and twice as pretty! I'm surprised you didn't have her execued in a fit of jealousy."

Elanda was really uncomfortable that they were talking about her in this manner. The demon was also not exactly happy that Elanda 'ruined his fun'. But what she was more interested in is that Connor, actual Connor, fought his way 'out' for a moment before the demon took over again, before running off and turning the guards and Teagan on them.

"Kill if you must, but knock them unconsious if you can!"

Some guards survived. A few, sadly did not. Teagan was easy to pacify as he wasn't wearing armor. A quick shield bash and a gentle pommel strike made sure he was unconsious for the time being.

The battle was over and Elanda heard Teagan start to groan.

"Teagan! Oh Teagan! I'm glad you live! I would not be able to live with myself if you had died after I brought you here." Isolde sobbed after getting him up.

Connor and the demon were soon brought up.

How was she supposed to kill a child? Yes it was an abomination, but there must be another way. Right?

"Stop!" Elanda shouted interrupting Isolde in the middle of her sentence, "I am not going to kill an innocent child, abomination or not!" Elanda's head swam with anger, "The fact that we're talking about it in a serious manner makes my stomach turn." She admitted angrily, "And you-" She pointed to Isolde, "the next time this happens, think about your people before you decide to put everyone else's safety at risk... And try not to lie to the people trying to help you." She growled.

She rubbed her temples and for a moment took solace in the silence before she remembered the treaties. Mages.

"How far is the Circle of Magi from here?"

"It's a day's travel if you go across the lake." Teagan answered, slightly confused.

"Yes!" Alistair exclaimed as if he read Elanda's thoughts, "The treaties say we can get the mages to help the Blight as well! Maybe they'll help us."

"Connor won't stay passive for very long!" Isolde cried.

"I'm in no mood to argue, Isolde." Elanda said, looking the woman in the eyes, "Would you rather me kill your only son? Or would you rather give me three days to solve your problem."

She sniffled but did not answer.

"Three days, Teagan. That's all I ask." Elanda switched views looking at the Bann, "Let me save your nephew."

Alistair heard the emotions that went into that last sentence. She had seen her only nephew dead on the ground due to Howe's men. She would save everyone she could. He saw that fire in her eyes. And it was obvious by Teagan's relieved smile that he saw it too.

Teagan noded, "I will do what I can, my lady."

"Teagan-" Elanda went to argue but knew it would be futile to do so, he gently brought up her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Eamon will be pleased that a Cousland yet lives." Teagan smiled as he gently shooed them off.

Elanda told Sten to stay with the village and help them out with whatever they needed. He frowned again but nodded, "Your hound is... A most pleasant companion."

"Good." She smiled, "Then it pleases me to leave him in your care."

Redcliffe village was more than happy to supply a large fishing boat and their best fisherman, as he knew the waters 'better then any fish in that lake'.

"So, a Cousland. They say he was a powerful man." Alistair said, with a slight smile.

"Second only to the king..." Elanda sighed, "But he didn't care about power... He was also a good man. My father... I just..." She sighed balling her fists in anger, "He was the only other remaining Teyrn other than Loghain and now Highever, my home, belongs to Howe. How does a man kill an ally like that?" She shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter. Howe will die. Even if I kill him with my last breath."

Alistair sighed and for a portion of the trip sat in silence as he looked at his companions: Elanda, the other last Grey Warden. Teagan was right, she was brave and she was beautiful. Both in equal measure. And here she was rotting away in anger... And he could do nothing to help her. If he could, he didn't know what he could do yet; Leliana, previous Orlesian bard, she was pretty too, in her own right, her eyes just looked so sad... He almost felt guilty about taking her from the Chantry... But then he remembered it was her choice. But if there could have been another way? No, no. If she would've stayed then she would most likely be on the run from the darkspawn as well, instead of facing it. Perhaps this was for the better; Morrigan. Swamp-witch and utter bitch given to them by her mother. He had taken a little bit of pleasure when Elanda had snapped at her for being a bitch, but Alistair wondered if she had any contact with the outside world.

"Have a care where your eyes linger, Alistair." Morrigan's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, well don't worry," He said looking at the water, "It's not what you think."

Morrigan's golden eyes narrowed, "I see."

"I was looking at your nose." Alistair explained without looking at her.

"And what is it about my nose that captivates you so?" Morrigan's tone was haughty.

Elanda looked at Alistair from the corner of her eyes, "I was just thinking that it looks exactly like your mother's."

Elanda was glad she was facing away from the group as the smirk consumed her entire face. She wondered if she had judged Alistair's wit prematurely.

"I hate you so much."

Alistair cocked his head as if he couldn't hear, "Hmm, what?"

"Never mind!"

She heard Leliana slightly stifle a laugh and she barely stifled her own giggle. Alistair was the victor for the moment.

Elanda found herself falling asleep to the gentle stream of the waters. Morrigan fell asleep not soon after.

Leliana leaned back for a moment before giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" Alistair asked, his tone lower than normal.

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

"Somehow... I don't believe you." He pointed at her, then hearing the clink of his armor looked back alarmed to see if his noise had woken up Elanda.

Leliana giggled again, "I'm laughing at that." She pointed.

"At me? Because I'm such a funny guy?"

"You worry about her."

Alistair's eyes looked to Elanda sadly, "Of course. She's our leader."

"That's not what I meant." Leliana said slyly.

"No it's just... Here she is, completely lost her family, shoved head first into leading us against the Blight and... Here we are- all of us giving her more things to worry about." He sighed, "And once the Blight is over she and I will have to rebuild the Grey Wardens somehow, so it... It just seems that she never really got a chance to... I dunno. She's so busy being a leader, because Maker knows we couldn't make it on our own, she's never gotten a chance to be..."

"Herself." Alistair and Leliana said at the same time.

"I'll see what I can do, Alistair." Leliana smiled after a moment, "you just keep making her laugh."

* * *

Blackness, a need to march, where? Follow our leader. Lights, sreeching, howling, shrieaking, endless screaming.

Elanda opened her eyes, her face again covered in cold sweat, hands trembling. Nightmares. She scoffed. Of course. It was no wonder she was becoming a professional insomniac.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be 'alright' anymore." Elanda laughed, taking a small scoop of the water as they floated and splashed her face with it. Maker! She had forgotten how cold the water was down south.

But the cold water served its purpose. She looked to Alistair who was fast asleep, his mouth partially open. Why is it that he slept peacefully? How could he sleep so peacefully?

"We all carry a heavy burden. You most of all." Leliana offered a gentle smile, "And here you are taking it- and us in stride."

Elanda shrugged, "I'm a Cousland. I do what I must."

"Tell me what it was like, living in Highever." Leliana said gently.

She looked across the lake, the tower of Magi still hours away, but closer now. Still she wasn't looking at the tower, but past it.

"It's not like it is here. Down south it's cold, gets right to your bones... In Highever, we were more north, right near the coast. It was warmer there. Like sitting at a fire at the perfect distance, where you're enveloped by the warmth all around, a comfortable warmth. The strength of the smell of the sea air depended on how fast the wind was blowing. There was this hill, right? I definitely think you would like it, it was just north of the castle, facing the coast, near a cliff, but too far away to be dangerous. I would always go there when I was angry at my... Parents." She said finally, "I would watch the sea crash on the rocks a-and I would watch boats come in, sometimes they were intricate and very Orlesian, or they would be simple fisherman just fishing."

Leliana had her eyes closed and she was smiling as she was picturing it in her mind, "It sounds very beautiful. Will you take anyone there?"

"What do you mean?" Elanda asked slightly.

"Are you going to share this spot with anyone?" Leliana asked, a slight smirk across her face.

"I... I don't know. Alistair says he wants to have a funeral for Duncan, and I want to have one with my parents, and it seems a fitting place since Alistair said Duncan might be from Highever... So I'd want to take Alistair along so we can have a proper funeral for Duncan..." She gulped. She wished she could've gotten to know the man better.

"I'm sure he'll find it most suiting." Leliana smiled, but had a hint that she knew something Elanda did not, "What were the salons like, you know, parties and such?"

"Not as murderous as Orlais, I can tell you that." Elanda coyly smiled.

"Oooh, a little heartbreaker aren't we?" Leliana giggled.

"No, no." Elanda chuckled, "I caught the eye of many, that was known to me. But I never... Found anyone worth my time. Especially when I told them that I liked to bash dummies in the morning for a workout." She giggled.

"I can imagine. Did you dance? Did you like the music?"

"I..." She looked around at her sleeping party memners, as if she didn't want anyone to hear, "I really liked dancing, actually. I found myself quite good at it."

"Pretty, deadly, with a little extra showing skin you would be a fabulous bard." Leliana smiled, "But why did you like to dance?"

"I don't know, just... Finding that... Sense of one-ness with the music has always been... Maker this sounds silly."

"No it doesn't!" Leliana smiled.

"Not to you, maybe." Elanda pointed, "It's always been a little peaceful for me."

"I can play you know." Leliana smiled, "And sing, I can do that too. If you want music at the camps..."

"Maker, no." Elanda shook her head, "I wouldn't want to embarass myself."

"You liked dancing because it helps your form, didn't you?" Leliana coyly smiled.

"You... You caught me." Elanda smiled, "It helped me keep my back straight and helped with the flow of my swings." She shrugged, "No-one could get that except me."

"I bet you're a beautiful dancer. We're going to have to get you to a real party soon." Leliana said with a smile taking the warrior's plated hands into her leather gloves, "Maybe I'll even take you to Orlais."


	22. Chapter 22 - The Circle is Lost

The Circle of Magi tower had seemed larger than life as they approached dawn. They were so close they could touch it.

Leliana had fallen asleep leaving the fisherman and Elanda to talking. He gave her slight history of Lake Calenhad, the fish he caught from the lake, and she saw that under Eamon he was indeed loved by his people. She wondered if his is how her father was viewed among his people. She would never get the chance now, but the fisherman offered some solace.

"You'll kill that bastard, I'm sure of it." He nodded as he continued to gently row.

"Which one?" She chuckled.

"Both of them. Your family didn't deserve to be killed by such a yellow bellied coward." Another gentle row, "Nor did the King deserve to be abandoned, by that bastard Loghain. For what it's worth, Warden. You got my support. You saved me family. I owe you that much." He nodded.

"You owe me nothing, ser." She smiled, "In fact here... Let me start rowing. You could use a break." She smiled.

"Lass..."

"No, no, I insist." Elanda said standing up and taking the oar from the fisherman and gently sitting him down, "Rest. The Wardens will take care of it."

When the fisherman saw that it was futile to fight her he sat down and let out a small chuckle. He must've been more tired than he thought, as he soon drifted off to sleep, the excitement of the attacks worn off now.

For another hour she seemed to have peace to herself. She let a small smile out as she smelled the lake air hanging right above the lake.

She heard the tell-tale signs of Alistair waking up as he was a slightly noisy yawner. Elanda chuckled but continued to row. He chuckled.

"You know, it's kind of a funny sight."

"What is?"

"A woman wearing heavy armor rowing a boat."

Elanda laughed, "I suppose it is."

"There is no supposing." Alistair teased, "It is truly funny."

She just shook her head and continued to gently row.

An hour later and Morrigan and Leliana had woken up. The tower was so close that Elanda's head almost couldn't see the top.

"Okay, Lass." The Fisherman said with a yawn, "I need to take over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't argue with me, young lady."

Elanda smiled, but let the man have the oar again.

She sat down next to Alistair who took out his pack and began eating again. More apples and cheese today it seemed.

"You... Do not truly think I look as my mother does, do you?" Morrigan sounded horrified.

"Have you really been thinking about that all this time?"

"I am simply curious." On the defensive now.

"And not insecure in the slightest, I'm sure." Alistair mocked.

Morrigan huffed and looked away, "I think I look nothing like her."

"I don't know..." Alistair said, his tone deep in thought, "Give it a few hundred years and it'll be a spot-on match."

"I said that I look nothing like her!" She snapped at him.

Alistair laughed, still mocking her, "All right. Got it. Totally different. I see that now."

"Alright. Lasses and lad." The fisherman said, rowing into the docks, "Here we are."

"You... You can't take us to the tower itself?" Alistair asked.

"Sorry laddy. I don't risk the anger of the Templars."

Alistair nodded, understanding and he got out first, followed by Morrigan and he kindly helped Leliana out first.

"Thank you, Alistair." Leliana said smiling as she stretched her stiff spine.

"You're quite welcome Leliana." Alistair mocked a bow and then turned to Elanda who was handing a few of their silver to the fisherman.

"Lass I can't..."

"You will." Elanda smirked, closing the old man's hand and turned to Alistair who had his hand held out.

"I don't know if I should take that..." Elanda joked, glancing warily at his hand.

"Aw, what? Been through all this and now you ask that?" Alistair chuckled, "Don't you trust me?"

She took his hand and simply smiled, "We're in this together." She gripped his hand and he smiled as he gripped hers for a moment before pulling her up off the docks.

"Together." He repeated as he let Elanda pass him as he took the caboose of the group. Which he was glad. Though he knew that the foolish grin on his face gave him away.

He looked at the tower sitting across the lake when he sighed, "We're coming here to see the mages, right? Great. They just love me." Hiding no amount of slight irritation or sarcasm.

"Hopefully we'll just be in and out." Elanda tried to assure him, but the more she stared at the tower, she got a lingering suspicion that she was oh so wrong.

They began to approach the Templar when Alistair stopped to look at the tower, "Do you ever wonder why the mages built their tower at Lake Calenhad? Do they have an aversion to practicality or something?"

Elanda held in a laugh, but it almost came out as a small snort. Almost. Leliana eyed her as if she spotted that, and Elanda shrugged and let a guilty grin slide across her face.

"You're off the hook this time." Leliana teased.

Alistair looked between the two, "What? What happened-"

"You!" The Templar pointed at Elanda and her group as they approached him, "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders to not let anyone pass!"

"Look, we're Grey Wardens." Elanda began to say, going for the papers in her pack, "We seek the assistance of the mages-"

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden are you? Prove it."

"Feast your eyes, Templar." She pulled out the papers and almost shoved them in his face. She didn't like his tone and strove to be patient.

"Yes?" He looked at them, "Oh a Grey Warden seal. A-ha. So you're claiming to be one of **those**."

She really did not like this tone. But despite the glower that he was getting from her, he remained completely oblivious and kept talking.

"You know, I have some documents, too. They say I'm the Queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?"

"You're far too masculine to be female." Alistair stated.

"Don't question royalty." The Templar huffed, "Anyways it was nice chatting with you. Now, on your way." She didn't move. "Right now." He stated, as if it would move her. "Go."

She didn't move. She just calmly put the documents back in her pack breathing. _Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue..._

"Is there anyway we might be able to work something out?" Elanda asked, crossing her arms.

For a moment the Templar looked over the party, if they were Grey Wardens, they wouldn't have an ounce of money to their name, and probably didn't have any food or provisions on them... And while the two redheads of the party were pretty, his eyes lingered over the dark haired mage. For a little too long.

"That dark-eyed temptress over there... Surely the tower would be far too dull for her."

Alistair held a look that bordered between amusement and disgust.

Elanda looked at Morrigan for a moment and the women shared a look. Elanda saw Morrigan's frown turn into a wide smirk.

Elanda was slightly giddy at the look Morrigan gave Elanda before stepping forward in front of the party.

"Because it gets a little lonely out here sometimes... And you know, you could just leave her with me-"

"Oh..._ Excellent_." Morrigan smiled lit up, and she almost sounded giddy, "I have been hoping for new prey." Morrigan circled around the Templar, hands barely touching his armor, fingers gracing the back of his neck.

"P-prey?" the Templar gulped and looked like he'd rather be in anyone's skin but his own.

"T'will take but a moment." She smiled at the Templar, "Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare while we are away. We must row ourselves across..." She scanned the Templar up and down as if she were undressing him with her eyes, "I fear the lad will no longer have the use of his limbs..." She stepped closer to him, "Or his eyes, once I am done with him." She chuckled seductively.

"Er... Maybe I-I should-d-"

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror!" She took another step to him and placed a single hand on his chest-plate, "Oh that will make the loving all the sweeter..."

The Templar looked at Elanda with absolute terror in his eyes, "So you said you wanted to get across?" Without waiting for an answer, "Maybe we should go now. Right now. NOW."

Elanda thought he would trip and fall into the lake he was running to the boat so fast.

Morrigan laughed.

"I... That was a little disturbing..." Leliana admitted, but barely stifled a laugh, "But most amusing."

Alistair didn't bother suppressing a shiver of horror and the four of them followed the rather uneasy Templar as he quickly rowed them to the other side to the mage tower.

Before she knew it she was at the intricate doors of the mage tower... And stepped in.

"And I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my expressed consent. Is that clear?" No doubt the Commander giving orders.

"Yes, sir!"

Alistair put a hand on Elanda's shoulder and made a small motion towards a pair of giant doors, "The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out? Or in?"

The very implication made her stomach turn.

But she wouldn't leave here without a few mages and lyrium. She wasn't going to kill Connor.

She was going to do whatever was necessary to get that little boy back. And she had already wasted a day just by traveling. She was now down to two days.

They needed to move. And fast.

"Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls... The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen."

"If that's the case then we have no time to waste. I need help fighting the Blight, I have the treaties that make you obligated to help. I'd rather not invoke the Right of Conscription, so let me make you a deal. I clear out the tower of these... Demons and abominations and you give me whatever help you can."

"I am weary of the Grey Wardens ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn... But it is their right." The old Templar sighed, "I've already sent word to Denerim to call for reinforcements and to act of the Right of Annulment."

"I... What?"

"The Right of Annulment gives Templars the authority to neutralize the mage circle... Completely." Alistair leaned in to inform her.

She felt her stomach twist into knots.

"The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what."

"This is unacceptable!" Elanda shouted causing not only her party members to jump, but also the grizzled Templar in front of her, "You are a Templar, you're supposed to be protecting the mages in there who CAN fight." She pointed at the Templar in front of her, who no doubt was the Knight-Commander of the tower, "Those mages are not defenseless. If you won't go in there and help them, _I will_. I will not leave mages to die because Templars refuse to- no. Because Templars _cower_ behind their armor and their shield."

Leliana heard the fire, the passion in her voice, the absolute conviction... Elanda was going to save every single person she could, not just from the Circle's Tower, but from the Blight itself... If they liked it or not... Leliana glanced at Morrigan who had taken a noticeable step back, no doubt because of where they were, Morrigan wasn't scared, no, the look in Morrigan's golden eyes was clearly disgust as the swamp-witch took this moment to look around the room.

Alistair, however had a different look in his eyes. His eyes didn't wander, his eyes didn't move from side to side... He stared straight at their leader with... Pride? Adoration? It was hard to tell. Leliana had only been around Elanda and Alistair for so long, but... It wasn't hard for Leliana to understand that adoration. Elanda was passionate, self-less...

"I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

"_Then so be it_. I shall face more than one. I will save the mages in there. I cannot leave those still alive just to die."

"You show spirit. You might have been a good Templar. Now we'll never know." he sighed, "a word of caution: once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for one one until I have proof it is safe." He held up a hand, "I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen, then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed."

"I agree." Elanda's tone held no shortage of irritation, but she regrettably understood the limitations she had to work with.

"May Andraste lend you her courage. Whatever you decide."

And with those words, the party stepped inside. "Keep on your guard." Alistair warned.


	23. Chapter 23 - A Real Party

Elanda watched as the Templars opened the door and let them through, slowly closing it behind them. She saw a Templar shaking his head as if he did not expect them to come back.

It was a grim sight. Bodies along the main hallway. She kept her sword and shield out just in case they were ambushed, she was surprised when they were not.

She came to a closed door and looked at Alistair who nodded and took to the other side, Morrigan and Leliana stood away from the door, far enough to not be in immediate danger, but close enough to be of assistance.

Elanda opened the door. What she saw was... Surprising. She saw a mage, an elderly one, from the looks of her, freeze a demon to death. It sunk to the floor and turned to black ash as it died.

Then she turned around her staffed pointed at Elanda, "Who are you?"

Elanda knew this face. Knew the voice.

_Perhaps it is an allegory that teaches us that our own evil causes suffering._

"Wynne, what are you doing here?" Elanda asked, sheathing her blade.

"I am a Circle Mage, it's my place." She said, eyes narrowng.

"I'm... Duncan's recruit." Elanda smiled, happy to see another Ostagar survivor, "Remember me? We talked about the Chantry, and the connection the darkspawn had to the fade?"

Wynne smiled fondly, "Yes, now I remember. A full Grey Warden now? Oh what a silly question. But why are you here and not fighting darkspawn? The Templars wouldn't let anyone just pass by."

"I... Wynne I came to the Circle for help."

"And you've been told the Circle is in no condition to do so. I see. Do they plan to attack the tower now?"

"Not exactly. Templars are outside the door, yes, this is true, but they're also waiting for reinforcements as well as the Right of Annulment." Elanda quickly brought Wynne up to speed, "But Wynne, I want to help the Circle. I will not see an innocent harmed for what someone else has done. Look, I've convinced the Commander that if I bring him the First Enchanter, and he says it's safe, then the Circle will be saved."

"If that is your intent, then let me help you."

"Thank you, Wynne." Elanda looked behind her and froze. She didn't notice there were children here, "They will be safe here?"

Wynne nodde, "Kinnon and Petra can hold a barrier to see that the children are safe."

Elanda exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You want to assist this preachy school mistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages?" Morrigan's questioning tone was not hidden, nor was her obvious distaste, "They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless." She pointed in the direction of the door, "Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say: Let them have it."

Elanda took a breath before reaching for the dagger behind her back. No, no. Violence will not solve this conflict. Morrigan desires a battle of wits? And she shall have it.

"Then tell me, Morrigan. How are you so different from these mages, hm? How hard did you refuse your mother when she volunteered your assistance? Hmm? Do you know nothing of what happens to mages?" Elanda turned to Morrigan, "Perhaps not. Perhaps the Circle here is no more than your mother's home in the swamp." Morrigan began to argue, "This is the only way of life they have known. This is their home. Was your mother's house not home for you? Was it the only life you have known? Did you not return to it because you knew no other way of life?" There was a challenging look in Elanda's steel eyes, "Tell me you do not see the resemblance, Morrigan. Your mother taught you magic, yes? In the small confinement of home. These mages learn magic. In the small confinement of their own, do you think they don't have dreams, thoughts of their own?"

Elanda turned away from Morrigan after a moment of staring, "They do not allow themselves to be cattled. This is simply their home. They know of nothing else... Look at them and know that if things were different... You'd be here."

Wynne had just gotten done talking with her own group of mages and turned to the group, "If you are ready, let us end this."

Elanda could only nod and they walked towards Wynne barrier and she took a moment to dispel it. They walked under the archway and stepped through it, only to have another barrier take its place when they were all clear.

Elanda drew out her blade and shield in silence and began to cautiously walk forward.

Leliana and Alistair threw a concerned glance at one another and followed suit, drawing their weapons; Leliana knocking an arrow on her bow and Alistair drawing his own sword and shield.

It was when they entered the library that the abominations attacked. Without hesistating Elanda charged head first into the abominations. She gave it a shield bash and through the gritting of her teeth she was able to slash through what she assumed was the abominations neck.

Just as she had time to dis-lodge her sword she heard a quick swish behind her and saw that an abomination was coming for her, but Leliana had nearly stopped it in it's tracks with an arrow, stunning it. Elanda swung around, bashing her shield against the side of it's head and spun around, taking her sword and slashing it diagonally downwards. She felt magic weave into her blood. Like a spike of energy and she knew that this wasn't Morrigan's type of magic. She didn't have time to thank Wynne for it as Leliana had directed an arrow at an abomination that was coming right towards her. That's when Alistair leaped into action and jumped up, grabbing the head by its scalp, which made an arrow land in the middle of it's throat lodging it there and spun around and with force threw it against the table, slashing it's throat and finishing the job.

Elanda felt something coming up behind her and with her new energy spike and her heightened senses she turned around, earning her a slight slash of the face as the abomination lunged it's claws at her in earnest. The abomination had a shimmer of Morrigan's weaken magic. Elanda slightly growled and gave it a pommel strike, stunning it, another one and another one before kicking it down to the ground and lunging her sword through it's chest.

"So much potential..." Wynne lamented softly, her voice sad and disappointed, "Dear let me get a look at your face." Wynne walked over the abomination bodies and walking over to Elanda as she was pulling her sword from the abomination's chest.

"Wynne I'm fine." Elanda attempted to wave her off.

"Just a small scratch." Wynne said, gently taking Elanda's face in one hand, then closing her eyes and holding her hand right above the scratch in question.

Elanda felt the small tingle of magic as her flesh mended together. and the blood slowly stopped falling from the scratch about halfway down her cheek, following the line of her cheekbones.

"You're a healer?" Elanda asked when she was done.

"Amongst other things." Wynne took a respectful step back and allowed Elanda to continue leading the way.

"Thank you." Elanda smiled.

"Do not thank a healer for simply doing her job." Wynne gently wagged a finger, "Next time, try not to be so reckless."

"You can say that again." Alistair agreed.

Elanda shook her head and continued in the library where they met another group of enemies, a group of shades and abominations with a large orange and red companion.

"Careful, Wardens." Wynne warned softly.

Elanda felt her blood boil, Howe slipped into her mind, her grip tightening on her sword. Loghain's face came into her head as well and she gritted her teeth. She had never felt so angry before. She never felt like she was on the verge of-

"Rage demons can spit fire, so if we can kill that one first, we will have less to worry about." Wynne softly commented, casting a spell that seemed to quicken their movements.

Elanda and Alistair looked at each-other before nodding, "I'm killing the rage demon." Elanda muttered.

Alistair gave her a look and went to argue, but before he could do so, Elanda charged into the room.

Morrigan instantly froze it, allowing Elanda to nearly backhand it with her shield, causing the ice to shatter, and allowing her to stab it violently in the face. One, two, three stabs. It was most certainly dead when it hit the ground.

"You know-" Leliana said loudly during the battle, "When I said I wanted to get you to a real party, this is not what I had in mind!"

"Yeah?" Elanda laughed loudly, turning on an abomination, quickly blocking it's attack, "Well, this will have to make due, won't it!?"

Wynne cast a regeneration spell on them as they took a moment to regain their breath.

Leliana and Elanda couldn't help but laugh.

"I would consider that a party." Elanda laughed.

"Then I'm worried." Giggled Leliana, "I might suggest another change of clothes?"

Elanda walked to the door, "You think so?" She looked down at her armor, slight burns, scratches and small dents, seemed fashionable enough.

"Let me think of a design for your dress and I'll let you know." Leliana winked.

"As if I'd wear one." and with that Elanda opened the door, "Maybe Alistair might." She looked at the warrior in question with a mischievous smile.

"Only if it's a pretty dress." Alistair huffed, but a smile crawled on his face.

Morrigan made a disgusted noise but said nothing.

They were instantly attacked by another group of abominations and a rage demon which were quickly dispelled.

"I guess I am the dresser?" Leliana asked as she gathered arrows from the abominations, her arrow barrage being more useful than she thought, "Very well." She accepted. "Don't worry, Wynne, I won't leave you out. Besides, what would a party for the beautiful Elanda be without all of her companions?"

Wynne shook her head, "How very caring of you."

"Though I think I'll start with you, Morrigan." Leliana said thoughtfully, "I like getting challenges done first."

"I want no part of this game or 'party'." Morrigan said disdainfully.

Once they walked up the stairs it became quiet again. "Owain's room is around here." Wynne worried, "I hope he is alright."

They looked around to see a man with a broom attempting to sweep around him.

"Owain!" Wynne was relieved.

"Oh." The flat tone made Elanda stiffen and the hair rise up on the back of her necks. Owain was a Tranquil, "Hello Wynne."

That's where they learned of a mage named Uldred that had started this nonsense with blood magic.

"I told you blood magic was dangerous." Alistair commented.

"Notice how I didn't disagree with you, Alistair." Elanda shot an irritated look at him.

Niall, they learned, was looking for the Litany of Adralla. A spell that can defend the mind from attacks by blood magic.

To take down Uldred, they needed to find and use this spell.

* * *

**Small head-canon : When around more powerful demons (Rage, Desire, Pride, Grief, Fear, ect...) The demons can passively affect those around them; IE Elanda's rage.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Arcane Horror

They came through an archway and heard mages speaking in hushed whispers. About Uldred. Elanda wanted to learn more, but they had already heard them. And they were attacked by mages. Mages who had resorted to blood magic.

After defeating two of them, almost easily, Elanda kicked one to the ground, hoping she would talk. Much to Elanda's much hidden relief. She did.

"Please, please." The mage begged, "I just want my life."

"You know..." Elanda said, coming to eye level and fixing the front of the woman's robes, "I'm sure the others you killed could say the same thing."

Uldred had come back from Ostagar, far before Wynne had, and convinced the Circle that Loghain was to be trusted. That they should support Loghain and in turn he would have the Chantry give them more freedom.

Elanda's fists tightened, when the mage looked up at Elanda with frightened eyes, "Please we were only doing this for our freedom."

"How have you helped your future fellow mages?" Elanda asked, trying to keep her anger within. It was getting difficult, "Tell me how this helps the mages after you?"

"Sometimes... Drastic measures have to be taken for the first step. But we didn't mean for it to go this far."

Elanda sighed, "So if you were in my situation. What would you tell me?" She asked, "Because I have no idea what to do with you."

"I-I could run." The mage explained, "Run to the Chantry and seek penance."

"The Chantry would never take you, you know." Alistair crossed his arms, "They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots, murderers, yes. Malifecarum? Oh no..."

"Your ignorance betrays you, Alistair. The Chantry accepts everyone and anyone."

"You must have a memory of a different Chantry, then, Leliana." Alistair argued, "Because the Chantry I know would not hesitate to shove a sword of mercy right through her heart."

Once again, Elanda was given a choice to offer redemption and faced with the same questions. Could she give it? She had offered redemption to the Lothering bandits and didn't take it; she offered redemption to Sten, to Jowan and now... If she turned her back and slayed this mage, what good would she have done then? Could she let another blood mage go? After all of the damage done...?

She helped the girl to her feet, "I will let you go." Elanda said softly, "But I will not help you escape."

"Thank you! May the eye of the Maker watch you for your mercy." She blessed them as she ran off.

"Well aren't you merciful lately?" Morrigan quipped.

Elanda quickly shoved her way past Morrigan, "Let's go. We've dallied long enough."

There was silence for a long time as they walked the stairs to the next floor.

Morrigan, of course decided to bring it upon herself to end the monotonous silence.

"So I take it you did not enjoy your Templar training?" Elanda frowned, she knew Morrigan must have been sifting through proper topics to talk about in such a... Setting.

"That's directed at me, I take it?" Alistair's tone alone said that anything would be better than hearing Morrigan talk, Elanda could sense his eye-roll.

"Do you see any others who have failed at their religious instruction?"

Alistair groaned, "I didn't fail. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens."

"And if you hadn't been recruited?" Morrigan asked, "What would have happened, instead?"

Alistair released a heavy sigh, "I would've turned into a drooling lunatic, slaughtered the grand cleric and run around the streets of Denerim in my small clothes, I guess."

Morrigan released a small but victorious chuckle, "Your self-awareness does you credit."

"I thought you'd like that." Alistair spat back.

In the next floor however, they found Hunger abominations, shambling corpses and a mage named Godwin who was Void-bent on staying hidden in a closet.

Elanda left him to his strange closet, the man was safe and if he wanted to make for the barrier, he could do just that. She needed to continue onwards.

They came upon more arguing mages, and they turned to fight the group, Elanda bashed the one who she thought was the one trying to summon a spell, Alistair following her, Leliana was able to swiftly end the mage who was running after them.

What Elanda didn't see, as she was too busy dealing with one mage is the other, last mage had turned into an abomination.

She gave the mage a sword through his stomach and was about to pull out her sword when she saw a blur of silver appear next to her and shove her to the side. A hunger abomination, bigger than they had seen so far, had drawed back it's clawed hand and went to swing at her blind side when Alistair had pushed her to the side as his shield took the brunt of the blow.

Alistair grit his teeth and forcefully pushed back the attack and rammed the abomination into the wall, driving his sword upwards going through its chest, and out of the jaw before quickly ripping it out as it turned to a nasty bloody mess on the wall and the floor.

"See?" Alistair asked lowly as he passed her shooting a look of concern, "Even fearless leaders need defending every once in a while."

* * *

"This is Irving's office." Wynne said as they walked into a room, "I half expected to find him here." She said with a sigh, "I suppose it was just too much to hope for."

"Look around." Elanda said, "There's got to be something here that we can use."

"Like what?" Wynne asked, almost horrified.

"I don't know." Elanda said, "But with blood magic we can't be sure of anything, can we? If we find anything, we'll bring it to you or Morrigan if it can be of use. If not: We put it back. Deal?"

Wynne sighed with a nod.

"Rummaging through a First Enchanter's office while he is indisposed... How very clever of you." Morrigan purred, but kept near the door.

Elanda went to a chest that had caught her eye in the back of the room, Leliana and Wynne went to a book shelf while Alistair went to his desk.

Elanda found that the chest opened with ease. In it, she saw a black book. Thick and leather bound. She was horrified that the enchanter had something like this. She didn't want to show it to Wynne and break Wynne's heart that Irving may have dabbled in... Not so good magics, but she didn't want Morrigan's hands on this either.

And since Elanda wasn't a mage, it was best safe with her for the time being... Wasn't it? Until she had a better idea of what to do with it.

"Anything?" She asked, closing the lid.

"Sadly nothing." Leliana sighed.

"Just a journal page by Irving. Something about setting up some sort of retreat so Uldred could share his gift of being able to easily manipulate the apprectices with the other enchanters." Alistair shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

"We won't know for sure now." Wynne sighed reluctantly, "We best get a move on if we are to do anything about the tower."

"Well. What glorious knowledge to know you can read, Alistair." Morrigan chuckled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Elanda fought her first Arcane Horror. A tall floating monstrosity. Blackended face, long pointed fingers. Elanda saw it as it kept summoning the corpses that they had just slain.

She had to kill it. To keep the corpses from raising. She gave the corpse in front of her a kick to the stomach and as it fell backwards she ran towards it.

"Elanda!" Alistair shouted, seeing her run towards a ball of magical energy. He wanted to move, but if he did, Wynne, Leliana and as much as he hated her, Morrigan, wouldn't be protected for very long.

Leliana was quick to redirect her arrows at the Arcane Horror, but Elanda slammed her shield in front of her as it took the hit of magical energy.

She kept her feet to the floor and bit her lip as she kept on her feet.

Alistair knocked the head of the corpse clean off and focused on smiting the Arcane Horror before its next attack. He had succeeded right after the second attack, Elanda barely had enough time to jump off of some debris that was in her way and stab her sword in the crook of it's neck.

She smirked as she panted, running in heavy armor was not the smartest thing in the world. It let off a shriek of a laugh before disinegrating into a pile of black ash. She felt a pressure let out of her shoulder and when she looked down, she felt, more than saw that she was bleeding. The blasted thing has dug his claws into her shoulder.

Elanda leaned her helmeted head against the doorframe. No demons or abominations in the room. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a gulp of air.

She laughed as Alistair, Leliana, Wynne and Morrigan all came running with worried expressions. She found herself surprised at Morrigan more than anyone.

"Did you see that?" She let out a breathy laugh, "That was... Awesome."

"Maker..." Wynne said, forcing Elanda to sit down, "Let's look at that shoulder." She said, quickly unbuckling the pauldrons, and moving the cloth of the tunic to the side, just enough to get gilmpses of the wouds. Wynne saw black dust around the puncture holes of the claws. she wiped it away and found that it was just the ash, and was thankful it was nothing more, "Warden, you are lucky I'm a healer." Wynne scolded as her hands gently glowed with bright blue magic.

"And lucky you were here." Alistair agreed, Leliana glanced at him, "F-For Elanda's sake..."

"I was just fulfilling my role of fearless leader." She grimaced, tightening her fist as she felt the flesh quickly heal all in one go. Maker, it was painful.

"Fearless, or reckless?" Leliana frowned, crossing her arms.

The healing left a slight tingling over the wounds and Wynne secured Elanda's pauldrons after pulling the tunic to it's original place

"Aren't leaders a little bit of both?" Elanda asked, slowly moving her shoulder around.

"Your self-awareness does you credit." Morrigan smirked, now that the concern for a woman who had snapped at her hours before was gone.

"Let's try to avoid this in the future, shall we?" Wynne asked, like a mother correcting a mistake.

"Yes." Alistair looked at Elanda, "Let's."

Elanda kept her weapons out, "I cannot promise anything." She buckled her pauldrons back on, "You are my first concern in battle." She stood up and began to walk forwards, not noticing that Alistair was looking at her with a resolute expression. He would try to keep her safe.


End file.
